Carbon Copy
by Skipper1313
Summary: The final book of the Shifter trilogy! Hamsterviel has cloned himself, and is biding his time until he has a chance of taking his revenge on the growing ohana. Can Lilo, Stitch, Angel, Skipper, Victoria, and Leroy stop him before it's too late?
1. One Year After

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch.

Oh, before I say anything else, I'd like you all to know I have a poll on my bio now. Pay it a visit when you can.

Well, here is the final book in the Shifter Trilogy. If you haven't read Experiment 628: Shifter and then Rescues, read those first. I hope you enjoy this final book as much or more then the others before it. Just to give you a head's up, time between chapters will vary. If any of you have read Leroy and Demon II, a great story made by Stitchfreak626, then you have an idea. I can't really explain better then that, so… the final book of the Shifter Trilogy:

**Carbon Copy**

**Sequel to:**

**Rescues**

**Experiment 626: Shifter**

Chapter 1: One Year After

One year had passed since Lilo's ohana had become complete again. One year since Leroy had killed the infamous Dr. Hamsterviel. One year since Skipper had regained his memory and rejoined everyone else. One year since Leroy and Victoria had fallen for each other. A lot had happened a year ago, and a lot had happened during that year.

Nani and David had returned home, unaware of anything that had gone on during their absence from the house, and the others kept it that way: there was no need for them to worry about things that had already passed. A month later, to much merriment, Nani had announced that she was going to have a baby. Jumba had grumbled, and a day later, moved into the ship to give room to the new child when it came. Nine months later, Nani gave birth to a baby girl, of whom she had grumbled, something about hoping it wasn't like Lilo. She and David agreed to name her Brittney.

Lilo and Stitch had gotten together not long after Nani had gotten back. Lilo knew she really didn't need Nani's permission to be with Stitch, but she asked anyway to give Nani one last choice in her life. It had taken some pressuring, but Nani had finally given in. Lilo and Stitch, together with the help of some of the experiments, had built a small house right next to Nani's, with about a foot in-between them, where they could live. Lilo gave her heart to Stitch, and Stitch gave his to her. They were now the proud parents of three kids; two girls named Kara and Kairi, the other a boy named Andrew, and they were now two months old.

Leroy and Victoria had rebuilt the small house by the beach by themselves, kindly refusing when others asked to help. They had done well, and it was actually quite comfortable to live in. They too were proud parents of two kids: both girls. They had both named one themselves: Victoria named one Laura, Leroy had named the other Maggie.

Clip had given birth to Jacque and Jean-Luc. She and Sparky were very happy together. A month ago, Sample had sucked up enough courage to ask Carmen to marry him, and she had happily accepted. They were down in Puerto Rico on a honeymoon right now.

After Skipper had come back, they had hit a few rough patches, as he was still feeling insecure about what had become known as The Gerbil Plot. Angel refused to say anything about it, as she knew that it would only make him feel worse no matter what she said. Angel had found it funny when, after telling Skipper that he was going to be a father, he had fainted. However, a few weeks later, Skipper had been running for cover. It turned out that pregnancy made Angel a little more… aggressive. She lashed out at every little thing he said, making him hide, sometimes for days at a time. When she realized what was going on, she had gone to Jumba to see if there was anything he could do. Unfortunately for Skipper, there was nothing he could do. Angel tried to stop herself from lashing out, but was mostly unsuccessful. However, they were now the parents of a girl, Cynra, and two boys, Jim and, at Skipper's request, Reuben.

Jumba now lived in the ship outside of Nani's house. He still experimented on things when he could. He had greatly enjoyed watching Angel, Victoria, Clip and Lilo when they were pregnant, and gathering data on how that worked for experiments. He came to the conclusion, after much data and many tests, that the experiments gave birth to litters, generally of three, but anywhere from two to five. This was a little joke amongst those already with children, as they mostly had only had two. It turned out that experiments were only pregnant for five months before giving birth, a fact that pleased Skipper, due to Angel's anger problems.

Pleakly now owned his own fashion show, which was rated number one on several of the major broadcasting stations. It surprised everyone, especially Jumba, how Pleakly's fashion sense had grown. Lilo enjoyed watching it every Saturday night before she went to bed, either to see the fashion tips, or just to hear Pleakly. He had been busy, and hadn't even been able to call in the past few months. He hadn't been able to visit for almost six months. However, he did mention in his last show that he was going to take a few weeks off for vacation, so Lilo hoped he might come down.

Everything seemed fine now, as far as they were concerned. Hamsterviel was dead, the Council was no longer after Leroy, believing him dead, and everyone was happy.

**Skipper's House**

As the sun came out from behind a cloud, it shed it's light directly on the face of Skipper. He groaned as it brought him into wakefulness. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was almost ten.

"Work an extra few hours, Kixx says. Earn a little more money for your family, he says." Skipper muttered to himself. "If he ever does that again, I'm going to tear his arms off." Kixx had started a little bar on the island, and with some help from the Council Woman, hired and was paying experiments to work there. Skipper himself was the barman. Stitch and Leroy worked as bouncers; probably the last people you want to run into on a bad night. Various other experiments worked there when; some when they needed some cash, others as a living. Frenchfry had done the same thing with a restaurant in town, and both were doing quite well with it. Skipper walked downstairs, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning boogee boo." Angel said as he came in to the kitchen.

"Remind me never to work that late again." He replied.

Angel smiled. "Hey, just think; you're bringing in more money for your family."

"Speaking of family… where are the little tykes?"

"They went back to sleep not too long ago. I'm surprised that they didn't wake you during the night: I thought you were a light sleeper."

Skipper chuckled. "Yeah, until I worked an extra couple hours at Kixx's place." He looked down at his bowl of cereal, not remembering ever pouring himself one. "I'm going to go check on them really fast. Don't worry, I will eat breakfast." Whenever he skipped eating a meal, Angel would yell at him, saying he needed to keep himself nourished to raise the kids. He hopped down out of his chair and crept into the guest bedroom, where he snuck over to the three small cribs, personally fashioned on one of his hideaways from Angel's temper, and looked down at his children.

Cynra was easily Angel's daughter; perfectly pink fur covered her whole body, her antennae hanging down from her head. The only way Skipper could see himself in her, was when he looked at the two small wings coming from her back. Jim was a mix: he had completely purple fur just like Skipper, but he had spots of pink. He had four arms, but no back markings, antennae, or spines. Last, his eyes fell on Reuben. He insisted on the name mostly for what Reuben had sacrificed for them, but also because of his fur: the outside fur was completely pink like Angel's, while the usually lighter area on his stomach was a light yellow, just like Reuben. He smiled as he looked down fondly at all of them. In the few months since they had been born, they each had started showing tendencies. Cynra always sat as close as she could to her mother whenever she had the chance. Likewise, Reuben always crawled to his father when he had a chance. Jim was in the middle; he chose whomever he thought would spoil him the most, which always depended on the mood Angel was in. He spent another minute looking at his kids and then slowly crept out and back to the kitchen.

"How are they?" Angel asked.

"Sleeping like… well, angels." He said with a smile.

"How I do despise puns." Angel replied. "Now eat your breakfast; you need to start setting a good example for our children."

"I know." Skipper said, sitting down and starting to eat his cereal. "So, have any plans for today? Since I worked late last night to cover for Sparks, he's going in for me today."

"Why wasn't he able to work?" Angel asked. "I hope he's feeling ok."

"Oh he's ok. Apparently, little Jacque got quite out of hand. That kid is only a few months old, and he can already throw his father across the room."

"Aren't you glad our kids can't do that?"

Skipper nodded. "Yeah, it'd be a pain the butt if they could. Don't know how I could discipline them if they kept chucking me against the wall." He downed the rest of his cereal and put the dishes in the sink.

"Well, I was thinking that after lunch, we could bring the kids and go over to Lilo's place. She's been dying to see our kids."

Skipper scratched his head. "She hasn't seen them?"

Angel shook her head. "We gave birth fairly close together, and we've been too busy taking care of the kids to see each other ever since. I think that it would be a great time to catch up on each others' lives."

"Sounds like fun." Skipper said. "So, you think the kids will be awake by then?"

"I would be surprised if they weren't. They like to stay up as much as they can, but even they get tired from time to time."

"I'm going to go take a shower, maybe take a quick flight around the island to dry off. I won't be too long."

"You'd better not be." She said with a smile. Skipper walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He turned on the shower to a lukewarm setting, and stepped under the water flow. He gave himself a good brushing, making sure to get his extra arms and his wings, though he was very careful with his wings. They had been sensitive ever since they had gotten damaged when he had had to help Stitch and Leroy break up a giant fight over at Kixx's. After about ten minutes, he shut off the water flow and stepped out. Opening the window, he crawled up to the roof and pulled his wings back out. Spreading them wide, he jumped off, and was soon flying gracefully through the air.

As much as he hated Hamsterviel, Skipper had to admit that the now dead gerbil could program. Even though he rarely used them, it felt like he had used them for his entire life to get around. To aid the process of drying off, he pulled off a few fancy maneuvers, after which he flew high above the light cloud cover. He enjoyed being up this high; his own little world, he sometimes called it. He flew around for another few minutes, before diving down towards the ground. After a second, something flashed through his mind.

**Flashback**

_Using all his might, he forced the nose closed, and forced the pistol around the tip of the bomb. Pulling the trigger, the pistol immediately started overloading. Knowing he had almost no time, he let go. Turning himself belly down, he started to fall just as the pistol exploded, releasing the impact sensor and blowing the bomb. The explosion was almost deafening, and he felt pain arch through his back, as the tip of the bomb's damage radius caught him. The pain caused him to lose focus, and he didn't know where he was._

**End Flashback**

The sudden brain jar caused him to lose where he was, and he was soon tumbling through the air, out of control, and plummeting straight towards the ground. He managed to straighten himself out and regain control just before he hit the ground. He went back to the house, the memory heavy on his mind. He had been trying hard in the past few months to cast aside those memories from his previous encounters and misfortunes, and now that scene came back and slapped him in the face. _Although, it could have been a worse scene. At least I saved everyone that time_. He thought. _But then again, if I had let myself be killed, I wouldn't have done any of the other things_. He retracted his wings and opened the door to the house, closing it rather loudly behind him.

"Skipper!" Angel said in a loud whisper. "The kids are sleeping!" She was clearly going to say more, until she saw the look on his face. "Another flashback?" She asked.

Skipper nodded. "Back with the bomb."

Angel sighed. "Skip, it's ok. I understand why you want to get rid of these memories, but you don't have to devote so much of your time and energy towards it. The only person who blames you for what happened is you."

"And Pleakly." He replied.

Angel chuckled. "He doesn't count. Oh, and Lilo called while you were out: it turns out that Pleakly can't make it here like he had hoped. The Council Woman called him out on an assignment. However, Pleakly promised he would visit us within the next year even if he had to quit airing his show."

"I just want these memories gone." Skip said as leaned his head on her shoulder.

Angel started stroking his head slowly. "Skip, as soon as you can just accept what happened wasn't your fault, these memories will stop torturing you. Besides, it's not like you can change the past."

"I know I can't change the past. But it would be nice sometimes."

"But without that incident, the bomb in particular, we wouldn't be together now."

Skipper sat quietly for a minute. "I never thought of that before. I guess I can… kind of live with it." Their ears perked up as they heard crying and mewling coming down the hall. Skipper glanced up at Angel. "I know that cry of hunger, and it sure isn't anything _I _can help."

Angel laughed. "I hope you can't help them out with that, or you've been hiding something from me for a while."

"I haven't told a lie ever since coming back." Skipper said, pulling out his extra arms to hold both his right hands up. "Scouts honor."

Angel stood up and walked down the hall. "Just be ready to go to Lilo's place." She called back. "We'll leave right after lunch."


	2. Catching Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch.  
Merry Christmas to all! I managed to keep my goal: two chapters of this and Vampiric Link before Christmas was over. I hope you enjoy my treat.

Chapter 2: Catching Up

After a healthy lunch of hotdogs, Skipper and Angel carried their kids down to Lilo's house. As they neared it, Skipper smiled at how much of a perfect replica it was of Nani's house, dome and all. They walked up the familiar steps and stood outside the door.

"You sure this is the right house?" Skipper asked. "Cause Nani's place looks exactly the same, and I'm not so sure how you can tell the difference."

Angel chuckled. "Maybe because it says 'Lilo and Stitch' above the door. Do you need it to flash in neon lights and pretty colors?"

"Very funny. So I happen not to always notice the obvious." He knocked on the door heavily three times.

"It's unlocked!" Stitch called from inside. They opened the door and walked inside.

"Hey guys!" Lilo called. She was sitting on the couch with her kids, who were completely identical to their mother and father, except that Kara had four arms, the lower of which were blue, and Andrew's antennae hung down loosely like Angel's. Other then that, they were identical to their parents.

"How've you guys been?" Angel asked.

"We've been fine." Lilo replied. "Come and sit down, there's plenty of room for us and all the kids. Besides, they'll probably prefer to crawl around on the floor." Stitch came in from the kitchen, and soon everyone was sitting on the couch, with the kids on the floor, talking in their language that only they could understand.

"So, how've your kids been?" Skip asked.

Stitch chuckled. "Oh, Kara's been a little gem every single day. Andrew on the other hand is definitely my son."

"Oh yeah." Angel agreed. "Barely a day goes by that he doesn't get in to, or cause, some kind of trouble around here. I'm afraid of what's going to happen when he grows up and has his father's strength."

"I bet it'll be interesting." Angel said. "But I'm sure that Kara won't cause any trouble when she grows up, will you?" She asked Kara. Kara looked up at her with her big black eyes and said nothing.

Skipper smiled. "Maybe she's undecided. I think those big eyes are trying to hide something." He felt a slight tug on his leg. Looking down, he saw Reuben holding his arms out to him, saying something in his childish gibberish. Skipper bent down and carefully picked him up, cradling him in his arms.

"So Reuben is your kid." Angel said. "Whose is Angel's?"

Angel bent and picked up Cynra, who only made a slight protest. "She's mine; never passes up an opportunity to come and sit by me. Little Jim here will go wherever he thinks he's wanted most." Jim just stared at Andrew, who stared right back. Kara looked up at her mom and started to cry.

"Aw, I know that cry." Lilo said in a soft voice, picking up Kara. "You're just hungry."

Skipper gulped and jumped out of his chair, careful to keep Reuben safe in his arms. "I'm going to… um, look around that house a bit if that's ok."

Stitch jumped up next to him. "I think I'll show him around. Just call if you need us." They walked quickly from the room, and went up the lift.

"So you made an exact replica of Nani's house?" Skipper asked as they arrived in the room.

"Down to the permanent stain on the kitchen table." Stitch replied. "Except we saved time and just put in one bed up here." He looked over at Skipper. "I really don't think Lilo would have minded too much if you had stayed while she… fed, the kids."

Skipper shook his head. "I don't even watch when _my_ boogee boo does it, so I'm certainly not going to watch when yours is."

"Any particular reason?"

Skipper thought for a moment. "Not really, but I've given Angel a lot more privacy ever since she started getting aggressive during her pregnancy. What about you? How was Lilo?"

Stitch shuddered. "Chocolate cravings up the wall. With that nose of hers, I couldn't hide it within half a mile without her eating it. It was driving me crazy! She would beg me for chocolate, I'd get it for her, and it'd disappear. I had to go over to Frenchfry's at midnight to get her some once."

"But you'd do it again if she wanted to have more kids."

Stitch nodded. "Of course I would. I would do anything for Lilo, just like you'd do anything for Angel."

"I would."

"Speaking of cravings, did Angel get any?"

Skipper nodded. "Every day she had to have her strawberries. She even called me at work once and yelled at me to go get her some."

"I remember that." Stitch said. "At least Kixx let you go get her some."

"He understands what we guys go through for our girls. It surprises me that he hasn't gotten one of his own."

"Hey guys, could you come here really fast?" Angel called. They went back down and joined the girls and kids. When they got there, Skipper put Reuben back down, where he promptly joined the rest of the kids.

"We were wondering if you could go pick us up some stuff." Lilo said.

"Like strawberries and chocolate." Angel said. Skipper and Stitch glanced at each other, and then nodded.

"We could do that." Skip said.

"We'll be back as soon as we can." Stitch said. They walked out the door and down the steps. When they were sure they were out of earshot, they burst out laughing.

"That was ironic." Skip said.

Stitch nodded. "Yeah, who would've thought they'd still have pregnancy cravings."

Skipper shrugged. "I don't care. I would go get Angel the Eiffel Tower if I had to."

"And where is the Tower?" Stitch asked, even though he knew of Skipper's lack of geographical knowledge.

Skipper's face screwed up in concentration. "Um… well, that would have to be… Finland?"

Stitch chuckled. "Close enough."

"Are you making fun of me?" Skipper asked, hitting him playfully on the shoulder.

Stitch shook his head. "No, just surprised how you can know so little about some things, and yet everything about others."

"It's just how I was raised." Skipper said. "I don't regret it though. I'd hate to know everything in life; it'd make things a lot less interesting." They walked the rest of the way to the store in silence. This particular store was owned by Slick. Thankfully, Jumba had toned down his powers so Slick wouldn't run the experiments out of money by getting them to buy things they didn't need.

"Hey Slick." Stitch said as they walked in the door.

"Let me guess: you two fine gentlemen want some fresh strawberries and chocolate, am I correct?"

Skipper nodded. "Yeah, they still have cravings for the stuff. I hope you have a good supply."

"Ever since I heard about your girls' cravings I kept a high stock of chocolate and strawberries, making sure to keep the newest shipments aside for a week just for you two gentlemen. Of course I had to help out Leroy too, who's fine girl had the _biggest_ cravings raw meat I have ever seen. Had to order that special just for them."

"Wow, I didn't know Victoria could handle raw meat."

Slick handed them their stuff from over the counter, as Stitch extended one of his arms, with his wallet, to pay. "I'm sure that any one of you could stomach a tractor if you wanted to. It's all about how much your body tells you that you need it."

"So, how are Victoria and Leroy doing?" Skipper asked as he picked up their bags.

"To tell you the truth, neither of them have come down here for about three weeks. Last I heard though, they were doing just fine. They planned on staying at home with their kids until they were one year old, and then they'd start showing them off to the other experiments."

"Well, we had better get these back." Stitch cut in. "Wish we could stay, but we'll probably get hit if we stay too long."

Slick nodded. "I understand completely." They waved goodbye, and stepped outside. As they started to walk down the street, a loud crack of thunder sounded overhead.

"Tropical storm is coming." Stitch said.

Skipper nodded. "And by the way it jumped on us like that, it's going to be a big one."

"We'd better get back fast. They'll get worried if we aren't back when it starts." Another crack of thunder rang out.

Skipper pulled out his wings and held on to Stitch. "It'll be faster if I fly." He paused for a moment, remembering his earlier memory, then shook his head and took off. In no time at all, they were back to Lilo's, just as the rain started to pour down. Stitch ducked inside quickly with the chocolate and strawberries, but Skipper stayed outside and stood in the rain. He looked up at the quickly darkening sky, relishing the feeling of the rain running down his body and wings. He stood there for five minutes before a voice woke him from his trance.

"Skip, get inside before you catch a cold." Angel called from the window. Skipper pulled his wings back in, and stood under the stoop, giving him a chance to shake himself dry before going inside.

"Sorry, I can never pass up a good storm." Skip said.

"Well don't worry about it. Lilo said we could hang out here until the storm passed."

Skipper smiled. "Thanks Lilo. Although, it's going to be a big storm, so we might be here for a bit."

"That's fine. We have plenty of stuff here." Lilo said. "Just as long as the kids don't get too scared." Skipper looked at the floor, and only counted four.

"Hey, where'd Reuben go?" Skipper asked. Everyone glanced around the room. There he was, sitting on the windowsill, watching the storm outside. Skipper smiled and walked over to him.

"How'd you get up here?" He asked. Reuben just looked up at him with his big black eyes.

"I bet he climbed up the wall." Stitch said. "At least, it wouldn't surprise me if he did."

"Enjoying the storm Reuben?" Skipper asked. Reuben moved his head in a little nod. "Me too. Come here." He held out his arms, and Reuben crawled on to them. Skipper carried him back to the group, rocking him slowly.

"He's a lot like you." Lilo said.

Skipper nodded. "Except for the pink fur. But I like the color."

"I hope you do." Angel said. "Or we'd have some problems."

"Do you think he'll be made fun of?" Lilo asked. "Not to be mean or anything, but the fur does kind of stand out a bit, being pink and all."

Skipper looked down at Reuben, who just smiled up at him. "I think he'll be fine. No one will want to bother my kid, especially with the karate Angel and I know."

Lilo smiled. "I forgot about that part."

Skipper yawned loudly. "I think I'm going to go take a nap." He said. "I had a really late night at Kixx's yesterday."

"That's fine." Stitch said. "You can use the guest bedroom down the hall. We'll wake you for dinner."

"You're sure we aren't intruding?" Angel asked.

Lilo shook her head. "I've missed both of you so much, it's good that this storm is keeping us together." Skipper smiled and walked down the hall to the guest room, which would have been Nani's had this been the other house. He went over and collapsed on the bed, completely worn out from the night before still. He lied there for a few minutes, before there was a light, timid knock on the door. It swung open to reveal Angel.

"Sorry to bother you, but he wants you." Angel said, Reuben's nose poking out from her arms. Skipper smiled and took him from her.

"Isn't your mom good enough for you?" He asked. In response, Reuben rubbed his head against Skipper's arm, making Skip laugh. "Fine, I guess you can hang with me for a bit." He lied back on the bed and closed his eyes. He felt something on his arm, and looked down: Reuben had wrapped his four arms around Skipper's.

"Your mom's going to be a little jealous if she finds out." Skipper said. "But I can keep a secret if you can." Reuben gave a quiet purr. "I'll take that as you'll keep quiet." He closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch.

So, here is the third chapter. This takes place on Skipper and Angel's kids' birthdays; about eight months or so after the last one. By the way, I now have a poll on my bio asking for your top ten favorite Lilo and Stitch characters. I put it in a logical order, but it mixes it around so there's no creator bias. 'Other' is in there, in case you are wondering.

Chapter 3: Party

"Come on Skip, help me blow up these balloons." Angel said.

Skipper picked one up, grumbling. "It's their first birthday, and we're going through all this trouble."

"A lot of the other experiments wanted to come, just like they did for Lilo and Stitch and their kids. There aren't very many experiment kids around, and everyone wants kind of a… spot in their lives. Come on, it's going to be lots of fun. Remember what happened at Stitch's?"

"You mean the Nosy thing?" Skipper asked. Nosy had started spreading some… personal rumors about Victoria and Leroy. Skipper had gone and thrown him out of the party, per request of several of the experiments. Skipper had done so happily, with the only complaints coming from Nosy himself.

"No, all the stuff the experiments brought! Lilo was talking to me, and they were completely blown away by it!"

"The news you spread specifically said that they didn't have to."

Angel sighed. "You've never celebrated birthdays, have you." Angel said, more a statement then a fact.

"Never. I don't even know when it is, actually."

"I know the experiments. I know that some of them can't afford to buy stuff, while others you'd have to kill to stop them from buying it for the kids. Just trust me on this, ok?"

"You're the expert on this kind of stuff." Skipper said, finishing the balloons off with the one he had done. "So, are we done here?"

Angel looked around. "Yeah, that's it. The other experiments won't be here for a few more minutes, so let's just sit down for a little bit. We've been working for almost an hour setting this all up." They sat down on one of the benches.

"Good. Blowing up all those balloons makes me lightheaded. And it's not a very good feeling at all."

Angel smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Aw, do you need a glass of warm milk and to be tucked in for bed?" She asked.

Skipper chuckled. "I think I'll be fine for a bit. Besides, it is the kids' birthday, so I need to be up a little later then normal."

"Hey guys, am we early?" A voice asked. Skipper and Angel turned around and saw Lilo and Stitch with their kids.

"Hey guys! You're right on time." Skipper said, standing up. "It's only fair that you're the first ones here, since we were the first ones at yours."

"I don't think fair has anything to do with it." Stitch said. "We left so we could be here a little early."

"We would have been here earlier, but _someone_ took a wrong turn." Lilo said.

"I wonder who that could have been?" Angel said mockingly, as Stitch whistled and shuffled his feet.

"It was an honest mistake." He said. "Could have happened to anyone."

"You were too busy staring at that frog to pay attention to the road." Lilo said.

"That frog is a spy I tell." Stitch said. "He showed up when I first crashed here, and that same frog has followed me around ever since. I didn't think frogs lived this long."

"You're imagining things Stitch." Skipper said.

Lilo shrugged. "I don't know. I've seen that same frog a lot since Stitch came here. He might not be as crazy as we think."

"We can talk about sanity later." Angel said. "Here comes the rest of the crowd." Sure enough, the distant sound of the many experiments talking flowed through the open area. Soon, they were all in the field. The other experiments did a lot of stuff: some of them talked, some of them played with the kids, and others played amongst themselves. Skipper and Stitch got in on a game of basketball, rather then play in the baseball game against Slugger. Angel and Lilo, free of having to watch their kids for a bit, decided to play a small game of ping-pong. After about half an hour, Leroy and Victoria showed up with their kids, and several large grills.

"Hey Frenchfry, here's the stuff you needed." Leroy said as he unloaded them. Frenchfry thanked him, and got to work on the cooking.

"Hey guys!" Skipper said, giving them both a big hug. "Long time no see!"

"The kids have been keeping our hands full, along with me being pregnant." Victoria said, tilting her arms so Skip could see her children. Laura was completely black all over, without a hint of any other color, other then her white eyes. Maggie, on the other hand, was the complete opposite: completely white, except for the black eyes. Skip glanced up at Leroy, noticing his fur was the same color that it had been a year ago: mustard yellow, like Reuben.

"Reminds me of Yin and Yang." Stitch said, walking up. "It looks really cool. All the other kids are over there. I think Deforestator is watching all of them right now, along with Kixx."

"Cool. I'll go put them over there and be right back." Victoria said, slipping away through the crowd. It only took her a few moments to reappear. "So, what now?"

"Let's talk for a bit. How've you guys been?" Skipper asked as the three of them sat down.

"Well, it's been better, and it's been worse. These kids are keeping us up all night, but I can live with that." Victoria said. "It's Leroy I'm worried about. He keeps having these… attacks of pain across that scar, and it makes life difficult sometimes. I know it's not your fault Leroy, and it isn't yours either Skip, but I wish there was something that could be done about it."

"I'll be fine." Leroy grumbled. "I can handle a bit of pain."

"That's why you collapse to the ground and moan and grunt when it happens." Victoria said, turning to Leroy. "When Jumba shows up, I'm going to go ask him if there's something he can do. It's getting a little annoying." They were silent for a minute. "So, how've you guys been?"

"We've been ok." Skip said. "A few rough patches when Angel was pregnant, but otherwise we've been fine."

"Hey Skip, you coming back?" Stitch called.

"One sec!" Skip answered. He turned back around to Leroy and Victoria. "Here, let me take you to Angel; I'm sure she'd love to talk to you."

"I'm going to go and get something to drink." Leroy said. "I'll catch up later." Skipper led Victoria over to Angel, and then went back to his game.

"So, Skip tells me everything is fine." Victoria said.

Angel sighed. "I wish it were."

"What's up?"

"Well, he keeps having flashbacks about… you know, and every time he just gets a little further away. And sometimes I hear him at night, in the next room, talking to himself, something about his evil side. I don't want to confront him about the evil part, because he made it clear he never wants to hear of it again. But I'm scared for him."

"I have something kind of similar with Leroy. His scar keeps hurting him, and it keeps getting worse. After his last attack, he could barely breathe. I want him to ask Jumba for help, before it's too late, but he keeps refusing. I'm going to talk to him when he gets here. Maybe you can ask him about Skip, too."

"He'll be here in about half an hour." Angel said. "He's busy working on a prototype fighter for the Galactic Alliance. Apparently it's a really big deal. Pleakly should be here really soon, too. He's keeping his promise of visiting."

"So, what should we do until then?"

"Well, it is a party. I'm sure we can find something to do." Angel said. She glanced over at the basketball game and smiled. "I think Skipper needs a cookie."

Victoria glanced at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

Angel smiled as she continued to look at Skipper. "He's getting hyper and cranky, which always means his blood-sugar is low. If he doesn't eat something soon, he'll either literally be bouncing off the walls, or he'll be yelling for people for every little thing they do wrong." She took a few steps toward the field and called out. "Skip, get your purple hide over here now!" A moment later, he was scurrying in front of her.

"Need something?" He asked, slightly out of breath.

"No, but you need a cookie. I can tell your blood-sugar is getting low, and I don't need you breaking things, or people."

Skipper smiled. "Sure thing. Where are the cookies?" Angel pulled out a box from under the table next to her.

"Brought these just in case. Have as many as you need." Skipper opened the package and pulled out a dozen, putting them all in his mouth and swallowing them whole. A few moments later, it was clear he was getting calmer.

"Ok, you can go back now." Angel said. Skipper gave a quick nod, and then ran back to the game. Angel smiled and shook her head as Victoria came up to her.

"That man can drive me insane some days."

Victoria smiled. "Same here."

Lilo walked up and laughed. "Stitch drives me insane _every_ day." They started laughing loudly, when Clip walked up.

"Room for one more wife?" She asked.

Lilo nodded. "Of course there is. Here, let's sit down at a table." They weaved through the crowd until they found an unused table and sat down. "So, how've you and Sparky been?"

Clip smiled. "We're doing wonderfully. Sparks is such a great guy; I'm lucky to have him. He's actually over playing with the kids right now."

"So Lilo, I was wondering what you were going to do with your kids for school?" Victoria asked.

Lilo shrugged. "I have no idea. I mean, I could have Stitch teach him, but he needs to be out with other people. I want my kids to be well rounded."

"We could have a ton of different teachers." Angel said.

"Like who?"

Angel thought for a moment. "Well, Jumba could teach them science, Stitch could do math, Lilo could do geography and history, I can teach self-defense, and… um…" She trailed off.

"Well, Nani could teach them manners." Lilo said. "I could try, but 628 put quite a few of Stitch's habits in me."

"And then the other experiments could fill in the gaps." Clip said. "It all depends on what they want to do."

Victoria nodded. "Yeah, like Leroy could teach them how to use blasters and fly ships, Skipper could teach them computers, Sparky could tell them all about being a technician… we have all the experts we need right here."

As they continued talking about how to set up a schooling system, Leroy was sniffing around, making sure that Nosy wasn't anywhere in the vicinity. Leroy tried hard to be good, but grudges were one thing he still had a serious issue with. He also had issues sleeping at night: every time he closed his eyes, he saw his evil deeds flashing one by one. When he dared to fall asleep, he heard his voice, only deeper and more sinister, whispering at him from the shadows. He was careful not to let Victoria know, but he was getting agitated and, though he wouldn't tell anyone, scared. The only person he might say something to would be Skipper, who he was sure had a similar problem. He was busy on the court right now, but there was plenty of time for them to talk later. Besides, by the smell of it, the food was almost ready.

Frenchfry lifted the last of the burgers off the grill: by his count, he had made about a thousand with his mad skills, but he would probably need a few hundred more. He stood on top of a table and took out a megaphone. "Le dîner est servi!" (A/N French for 'Dinner is served.') The experiments stopped what they were doing, and immediately pounced on the food. Leroy managed to grab Skipper as he passed by.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked. Skipper nodded, and they wound their way through the crowd and out of the field, where no one could hear them.

"What is it?"

Leroy sat down on the ground, and Skipper followed suit. "Well, I was wondering how you're coping with your… your past."

Skipper laughed. "I'm not. It keeps haunting me. Why?"

Leroy sighed. "It's a lot worse for me. Every time I close my eyes, I see the things I've done. I fall asleep, and I hear that voice: that evil voice, coming from the shadows. It's creeping me out, man! I can't sleep at all, and I don't want Victoria to find out: she'll freak out more then she already is!"

"Look, Jumba should be here any minute. We'll talk to him and see if there might be anything he can do. I want to beat my evil side myself, but these flashbacks are killing me. I can't stand it at all."

Leroy perked his ears up. "I think I hear Jumba. Let's go now." They stood up and started walking back to the party, but after a step, Leroy fell to the ground, red-hot pain shooting through his scar. He gritted his teeth, trying hard to shout out in pain. Skipper got down on his knees and put his arm around Leroy.

"Come on, you'll be ok." Skipper said. "It'll pass soon, right?" Leroy nodded slightly, and a moment later, stood up carefully, the pain now only a dull thud. "You might want to get that checked also."

"Maybe. Come on, let's go talk to Jumba." They wound their way back through the crowd, until they finally caught up with Jumba.

"Hey Jumba, can we talk to you for a minute?" Four voices rang out in unison. Leroy and Skipper whipped their heads around, and saw Victoria and Angel standing a few feet off. Skipper laughed.

"I think we _all_ need to talk to you; in private." He said. Jumba nodded, and they left the field again, going about fifty yards off to talk to him.

"So, what are the problems you is having to see old Uncle Jumba about?"

"Well, let's just kind of go down the line here." Skipper said. "Starting with the ladies." Victoria nodded, and took a step forward.

"Well, I'm getting really concerned for Leroy. He had these pain attacks from that scar, and they keep getting worse, and I need to know if there is anything you can do."

Jumba thought for a moment. "That would probably result of tissue that is still being destroyed from wound. After party, he can come to my lab, and I will fix it. Technology is going up fast in the Galactic Alliance, so I can repair the deep damage that I could not be fixing last time."

Leroy spoke next. "I was kind of wondering if there was anything you might be able to do about my evil side. It keeps whispering to me from the darkness, and I can't sleep anymore."

Jumba held up his hand. "No need to explain further. While I cannot take it out of your programming, I brought a new device I invented, in case you or Skipper was changing your minds about it. Is brand new, never tested, highly theoretical, and may have bad side-effects."

Skipper snorted. "That sounds exciting. How does it work?"

"Well, in your cases you have good side and bad side, like multiple personalities. This device should split them, and destroy evil side. It should also help against having flashbacks and being haunted by past."

Leroy glanced at Victoria, and shrugged. "Hell, what have I got to lose? You in Skip?"

"You know how I feel about this stuff." Skipper said. "However, I want Angel to be happy, so I guess I'm game too."

"I suggest that others be standing away." Jumba said. "I do not know how this will go over."

"We'll be just inside the clearing." Angel said as the females backed up. "When you're done, come and see us."

"Like we could go anywhere _without_ you seeing us." Skipper said, making them all laugh. When Angel and Victoria had left, they turned back to Jumba.

"So, how much is this gonna hurt?" Leroy asked.

Jumba shrugged as the device hummed to life: it looked just like a blaster, which had Skipper dead nervous. "I hope is only a little bit, or not much at all. Just close your eyes and pray for best." Neither of them closed their eyes, both to frightened to do so. Jumba pointed the gun at both of them, and fired.

Skipper felt a curious sensation going through him. He was chilled to the core by the ray, and was sure he was going to freeze. Soon, a different sensation came over him, like he was more of a liquid. He body felt like it was waving back and forth, like he was phasing out of time in one of those sci-fi movies. Suddenly, and ghostly image of himself ripped away from his body, leaving him feeling… content. He looked at the image, whose eyes were blood red, as his had been during a rage. _I'll be back_. A voice in his head rang, and then it slowly faded from view. Feeling returned to Skipper, and he fell to the ground, feeling incredibly weak after the event. Leroy was on the ground next to him, panting almost in sync with him.

"I think… it might… have worked." Leroy panted. Skipper could only manage a nod.

"I will be getting 624 and Lilo to be helping you." Jumba said. After he walked off, they sat up slowly.

"Did you hear that voice?" Skipper asked.

Leroy nodded. "This just keeps getting better."

"At least their gone for now. Hopefully it worked." Angel and Lilo showed up and knelt down in front of them.

"How are you guys?" Angel asked.

"I've been worse." Skipper said. "Once or twice."

"Well, we're about to bring out the cakes. We still have another hour until the party is over, and some of the others said that they'd clean up, so we can go home right afterward." Skipper nodded, and Angel stood him up, letting him put quite a bit of his weight on her. Victoria did the same thing for Leroy, and they all headed back to the party. Skipper and Leroy sat down on the nearest bench; both were now pale from the ordeal.

The rest of the party passed in a blur for Skipper. He vaguely remembered someone, he thought it was Sparky, bring him a piece of cake, but wasn't really sure. Before he knew it, the experiments were leaving, some thanking him for the party. After half an hour, everyone was gone except Lilo, Stitch, Angel, Victoria, Leroy, himself, and a few of the other experiments who had volunteered to help clean up.

"You guys ok?" Stitch asked.

Skipper gave a light chuckle. "Yeah, I always sit around with a blank look, feeling completely lightheaded and ill. You Leroy?" Leroy merely nodded. "What now?"

"Well, we're going home now." Angel said. "And Leroy is going home with Victoria; you two need a lot of rest. Lilo is going to help us out by carrying one or two of the kids, since I have to use an arm to help you out, and Stitch is going to do the same Victoria and Leroy." Skipper was suddenly back on his feet, and was being half carried half walking home. When he got there, he saw the clock read 8. Now that the sun was down, he could go nap. He crawled into his bed and pulled the covers up. A minute later, he felt the bed shift as Angel crawled in next to him and put her arms around him, kissing the back of his head and whispering a good night.

For the first time in a year, Skipper slept without a nightmare.


	4. Sickness

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch.

Chapter 4: Sickness

A few months had gone by since Skipper and Angel had celebrated their kids second birthday, which had been almost as fun as the one before it. Reuben had fallen into the cake, much to the hilarity of everyone else; he had fussed when he had been taken out, but quieted when given a larger piece. Brittney, Nani and David's daughter, enjoyed hanging around all the experiments quite a bit. This worried Nani a bit that Brittney might not have human friends, but David didn't think it mattered whether her friends were alien or not; they fought often about it. Nothing else of interest had happened within that period.

Skipper was hanging out at Kixx's bar; he was between shifts at the moment. Sparky was with him, drinking some red wine.

"Sparky, do you really have to drink that crap?" Skipper asked.

"It tastes good." He replied. "Besides, it's not like I'm drinking it to get drunk."

"I don't think that your wife agrees, if I heard her correctly last time." Skipper said.

"You heard correctly." Sparky said, taking another sip.

"The entire island heard her correctly." Skipper joke, causing Sparky to snort in laughter, and spill the wine on his fur.

"Aw, come on." Sparky groaned. "It's going to take me forever to get that out, this stuff stains fur horribly."

Skipper chuckled. "Maybe you should listen to Clip more often."

"Whatever." Sparky said, putting down his glass. "So, I heard through the grapevine that your nightmares have stopped."

"What grapevine?"

"Angel told Victoria, Nosy heard it, told Clip, who then told me."

Skipper groaned and put his hand over his eyes. "That guy is _really_ starting to get on my nerves."

"Just ignore him, that's what most of us do. Most of the stuff he spreads is just rumor, which is why I never believe what he says, unless someone else can back it up."

"That's very kind of you." Skipper mumbled. Suddenly, Kixx's head popped around the doorway.

"When are you two back on?" He asked.

Sparky looked at his watch. "Not for another fifteen minutes or so, why?"

Kixx shrugged. "Just wondering. Hey Skip, what's that on your back?" Skipper went over to a mirror and looked: there were several red dots on his back, and they itched horribly.

"Not sure." He replied, starting to scratch them. "But they bug the hell out of me."

"Well, go talk to Jumba, and see what he says. If he says you can't come back to work today, have him call me." Skipper nodded, shook hands with Sparky, and left for Jumba's. He itched the entire way there, but it didn't help: in fact, it felt like whatever it was, it was spreading. He made it to Jumba's ship, and found Jumba in the med bay.

"Jumba, I need your help." Skipper said, scratching his back vigorously.

"What is you needing evil genius for?" Skipper turned around and pointed to the spots on his back, still itching. "Hm, need to do a few tests first." The tests only took five minutes, during which Skipper scratched himself all over, attempting to relieve himself of whatever it was that was plaguing him.. When the tests finished, Jumba came back and smiled.

"Is nothing to be worried about." Jumba said. "Is simply Earth sickness called Chicken Pox. Should clear up in about a week or so. However, you must steer clear of your children until it is gone."

"I can spread it to my kids? What about Angel?" Skipper asked. He continued scratching, and Jumba smacked his hand.

"Please to not be itching, it will only make it worse. Now, Angel will be fine from this, she is too old. However, kids are at stage where it can hit them, but it needs to come from someone else. So, stay clear of kids, don't be itching, and you will be better in a week." Skipper nodded, and turned to leave, but Jumba stopped him. "I thought Earth-people had this when they were little, and never again."

Skipper nodded. "Normally, but I had a really bad case when I was younger, and I had a really big chance of having a relapse of it when I was older; I guess this is it." Jumba nodded, and turned back to whatever he was doing. Skipper walked out of the ship and headed to his house. On the way, he pulled out his lower set of arms, and used all four of his hand to scratch his body all over: it was driving him insane.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Skipper asked himself. "I must have all the bad karma in the world, which sucks for me. Watch, I'm going to get home, tell Angel, and go hide in my room, and poor Reuben is going to want to be with me. I'll tell him no because I'm sick, I'll show him I'm sick, and he'll think it's hilarious." He stopped in his tracks and chuckled. "I thought I had kicked the habit of talking to myself awhile ago. Oh well." He continued to the house, itching harder and faster then ever. He decided to crawl in through his bedroom window, so he didn't have to go by his kids. Once inside, he closed the door most of the way, not bothering to see if anyone was in there: Angel probably had all the kids under control.

"Angel, honey, can you come here really fast?" Skipper called. He heard Angel putting down one of the kids and shuffling to the door.

"I thought you had to work all day, Skip." She said, coming in.

"I wish." Angel turned and saw him covered in spots.

"I thought I told you to stop playing with markers?" She said.

"Very funny, but this isn't a joke."

"I know, Jumba called me and told me everything." She put her arms around his neck. "At least I can still be around you." She said, putting her head on his chest.

Skipper put his arms around her. "Yeah, let's just hope that the kids don't feel like being around me until this is over: I don't want them getting sick." He started scratching his arm, and Angel disappeared around the door. When she came back, she was carrying and inflatable toy bat.

"Jumba also said you shouldn't be scratching, and that I should take steps to make sure you don't."

"You going to tie me to the bed?" Skipper asked, a smile forming.

Angel snorted. "You wish I would. No, but every time I catch you itching, I'm going to hit you with this bat." Skipper stopped itching and let his arms hang at his side.

"Fair enough. Just make sure the kids stay away: I don't want them to get this."

Angel nodded. "Ok. I'll be back in a bit to see if you need anything. If I forget and you get hungry or something, just call and I'll come.

Skipper nodded as Angel left the room and he closed the door behind her. "Thank you." He turned back to the bed, and decided to take a quick nap. He went to the bed and pulled back the covers, leaping back in surprise as he felt something under there. Pulling them back carefully, he uncovered Reuben, who was now staring up at him.

"How did I know you were going to be the problem?" Skipper asked him. Reuben merely pointed at his father, letting out his little laugh. He still wasn't talking in a way that Skipper could understand, but he knew what Reuben was thinking. "Yeah Reuben, laugh at the spotted daddy. But stay away, or you'll get this too, and you don't want this." Reuben held out his arms, obviously begging Skipper to pick him up. "No no no, I cannot pick you up. I don't want you getting sick." Reuben started giving him the puppy eyes, and Skipper groaned. "Now that's not fair Reuben. That's not fair at all." Reuben started to sniffle, and Skipper growled, more to himself then at Reuben. "We're both going to regret this." He said. He walked over and picked up Reuben, cradling him in his arms. "See, I've picked you up, and now you're going to get this too. Let's see how happy you are in a few minutes when you start itching." Reuben just stared up into his eyes, completely content. "You know, your mom is going to kill me when she finds out about this. But I think I can avoid most of the problems." He set Reuben back on the bed and put the covers up next to him. "Angel, I found an escapee." Angel came in and saw Reuben on the bed, a big smile on his little face.

"Reuben, what are you doing in here?" Angel asked him. "Come on, let's leave the sick daddy alone before you get sick too." Angel picked him up off the bed and carried him out of the room. Reuben reached his arms out towards Skipper, but Angel wouldn't let him. "Come one, we need to leave daddy alone for a bit." The door shut behind them, and Skipper lied back on the bed, closing his eyes.

It turned out that the Chicken Pox spread throughout the family, except for Angel. Skipper had given it to Reuben, who had passed it on to the others. Angel was trying to keep them from scratching, but every time she was stopping one of them, the others would start back up. Sparky had called the next day to tell them that his kids had it too. Jumba figured that Skipper had given it to Sparky, who had given it to his kids. Sparky himself wasn't plagued by it, but had been the carrier when Skipper had shaken his hand. Angel tried not to leave the house, but they started running out of food, and Skipper's blood sugar got too low, so she had no choice but to go out to the store. When she returned, the kids had formed a small circle, scratching the back of the one in front of them. Skipper was using one arm for himself, and one for each of his kids. Angel had been about to attack him, but had restrained herself, and locked Skipper in the bedroom, letting him out for food, and only bothered restraining the kids. But none of them were unduly worried about the pox: Jumba said it would clear up after a week or so. And sure enough, one week later, most signs of the Pox had disappeared. Skipper however, having itched himself the most, still had a few small scars from it, which Jumba said would disappear in about two weeks or so.

Leroy had shown up after the week and talked with Skipper. It turned out that Jumba had finally managed to find what was causing all the pain, and finally put a stop to it, much to the delight of everyone else. He was quite pleased that he could do anything he wanted now without having to worry about his scar hurting. He had managed to keep his kids from getting the Chicken Pox from the others. However, he didn't rub the fact in their faces, and neither did Victoria. Nani's daughter, thought, did end up with it, but so does everyone else who's human. They dealt with it much better, and Brittney barely scratched once.

During the week down, Angel, Victoria, Lilo, and Clip had honed their idea of school for their kids. They had made some calls around to the people they had ideas for being teachers, and they were all for it, except for Nani and Skipper. Nani had taken quite a bit of persuading, but eventually they convinced her that the kids definitely needed her help to be kind and considerate. Skipper was still refusing to take part in it, both for computers and helping Angel with self-defense. The others decided to leave Angel to trying to convince Skipper, as she was probably the only one capable of changing his mind. She decided to leave it until after he got better from the Chicken Pox so he'd be more agreeable.

"Come on Skip, why don't you want to help out?" Angel asked.

"You know quite well why I don't want to help." Skipper said gruffly.

Angel sighed heavily. "All that is in the past. Besides, nothing you've done will affect our kids at all. Besides, all we're doing is self-defense, and then you can teach them about computers if you want."

"I'm a bad influence Angel."

"If you truly believed that, you and I wouldn't have had so much fun that night two and a half years ago."

Skipper groaned. He knew she was right: he didn't think he was a bad influence, but he still had the rare flashback, in which he would sometimes break something, and he didn't want anyone, especially his kids, around if that happened.

"Come on Skip. We really want your help." Angel said softly.

Skipper ran his hand through his head fur and sighed. "Fine, I'll help out. But if I start going wacko, I want to be able to stop."

"You've never been wacko, and you never will be." Angel said. "By the way, while you were sleeping in, the Council Woman gave us a call."

"Really? We haven't heard from her in a while. What'd she have to say?"

"Just wanted to see how we were doing. She also said that the council has completely forgotten about Leroy, so he doesn't have to keep too much of a low profile anymore. Nothing else of interest really, just a catch up call."

"Cool. Now that Hamsterviel is gone, I bet she doesn't have much to do."

**20 miles under Raaro surface**

Hamsterviel, the clone, was quite unhappy. Although he was now activated and could do what he wished, he was not yet mature, and therefore unable to go out until he had finished developing. He still had quite a few more years (about 15) before he would be stable enough to leave, but until then, he was stuck down here, without any information on those he wished to take his revenge on. He had known beforehand that the process was new, and that it would take a long time for the clone to finish maturing, but he hadn't expected to die so soon. As for information, Aros could not help, as Hamsterviel was keeping him completely in the dark about what was going on. Even though there wasn't much he could do, Hamsterviel was still making plans all the same. Unfortunately for Aros, the cloning process had increased Hamsterviel's tendency to talk to himself, which he was doing right now.

"So, I will need to acquire numerous lackeys, who are strong and smart. If the Leroy clones could be made resistant to their weakness, they would stand a good chance against the little Earth girl. But I would need to break them out of jail first, and then reprogram them. I believe I can reprogram them easily enough, but breaking them out of jail is a different story altogether. I will need some help, but Aros will not do: he is a mercenary, and could betray me at any time for a higher pay." He thought hard for a few minutes, before snapping his fingers. "I've got it! The only being who will help me with this is Apollyon. It shouldn't be an issue to break him out of prison, especially if he lets me use his five experiments, specifically designed for breaking into high security prisons and such."

Aros had heard more then enough. He listened in on people for money, but his mind was too full right now to continue. He went to his private room and took out his computer. Opening it up, he put in his security code. Having once been in the GCIA (Galactic Central Intelligence Agency) he had top clearance to all the information he needed to find this… Apollyon. He used this data often, but never used it for personal gain; everything he sold he found out by himself, otherwise he'd get his access cut off. He typed in the name, and a minute later, a large file popped up. It was labeled off-limits to everyone below a security clearance of six, the highest. Thankfully, Aros had that kind of clearance, so he opened the file. He opened the picture, which was only of his face, and studied it. According to the file, he was about five feet tall. His skin was covered in red scales; his eyes were a fiery mix of orange and red. He had two short spikes coming out of his head, holes on the side of his head for ears, and sharp fangs for teeth. He closed the picture and started reading the file. He had been arrested when he was ten for creating his five experiments, but they had promptly broken him out of prison. He had gone on for the next ten years to rob every high security bank in the known galaxy with the help of his experiments. He had finally been caught, and was moved around at random intervals so that he could not be broken out again. Aros saved the file to his computer, and closed it. When Hamsterviel showed clear signs of going after this man, then he would worry. Until then, he would just keep playing the self-absorbed mercenary.


	5. First Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch.

Happy New Year! I wanted this to be one of the first chapters posted in the New Year (at least, Central Time) so I hope you enjoy it.

By the by, I made a small screw-up in the second chapter: I never mentioned, or described, Lilo and Stitch's daughter Kairi. I'm going to fix that in this chapter, because I'm sure a few of you have been wondering about that.

Chapter 5: First Day

"Dad, I don't want to go to school." Reuben whined. "I want to stay home with you."

Skipper smiled down at his son. "You'll see me later. Just get through history and math for lunch, and then get through geography, and you'll get your mom and I for self-defense. It's not like your going to be away from us for days, just a couple hours. Besides, your five now, and you can take care of yourself."

"Stop being such a baby." Cynra said.

"I don't wanna go to school too." Jim said.

"The proper grammar would be 'go to school either'." Angel said as she walked in. "Going to school will help you learn stuff like that." They walked up to the door of Lilo and Stitch's house, where their first lesson was. "By the way, Reuben has something to tell you."

Skipper put his hand on Reuben's shoulder. "What is it?"

Reuben chuckled. "Mommy said you had to come with us to history and geography."

Skipper whipped around to see Angel, a perfect pearly smile plastered on her face. "What!?"

"Well, you need the lessons as much as they do. Besides, the kids were begging me to make you go. So you'll be sitting with Lilo and all the kids now and this afternoon after lunch."

Skipper mumbled something about it not being fair, but was cut off when the door opened to reveal Lilo, Stitch, Victoria, Leroy, and all the kids, including Sparky and Clip's, but they weren't there.

"Hey guys, glad you're here." Lilo said. "Come on in." The trio of kids shuffled in slowly, highly nervous about the whole thing. The girls, Brittney, Kara, Kairi, Laura, and Maggie were sitting in one corner, with they guys, Jean-Luc, Jacque, and Andrew were sitting in another. Jim and Cynra each went to sit with their respective gender, but Reuben stood in the middle, looking back and forth. He was a little sensitive about his fur being partly pink, and wasn't sure what the others would say. His siblings were often teasing him about it, and he was easily upset by it. He glanced over at the guys, and they were starting at him, whispering, and laughing; he had no doubt about what they were laughing at. He glanced back towards his parents, but they were busy talking with the other grown-ups. He sat down in the middle of the room and put his head down, not looking at anyone. He sat like this for a minute, before he heard someone sit down across from him.

"Hey, I'm Kairi. What's you're name?" Reuben looked up, slightly startled. Before him stood one of the girls he had seen in the corner. She was a little taller then he was, had two arms, no antennae, no markings on her back, and her fur was mostly dark pink, but her stomach and around her eyes was a sky blue, like Stitch's.

"I… I'm Reuben." He said shyly.

"Why aren't you talking with anybody?" She asked.

"Everyone makes fun of me." He said. "Because I'm pink."

Kairi smiled. "I think it's nice." Reuben blushed and looked down. "Here, I'll help you out a bit." She walked over to the guys, and Reuben stood up and watched her.

"Why do you make fun of him?" She asked.

"Because he looks stupid in pink." Andrew said loudly. Reuben's ears fell at the comment. However, they perked back up when Kairi picked Andrew up and tossed him across the room.

"Well don't." She said. "You leave him alone." Stitch came in at the sound of Andrew hitting the wall.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

"Nothing daddy." Kairi said innocently, going to stand by Reuben.

"She threw me again!" Andrew whined, standing up a little shakily.

Stitch sighed. "Kairi, how many times have I told you not to do that?"

"He was laughing at Reuben." Kairi said, putting her arm around his shoulder and causing him to blush again. "I don't think that's very nice."

"It's not nice, but that doesn't mean you can throw him across the room. Andrew, tell him your sorry."

Andrew shuffled over to Reuben. "I'm sorry for laughing at you."

"Kairi?"  
"I'm sorry for throwing you against the wall."

Stitch nodded. "Now everyone gather around, Lilo is about to start your history class." Everyone congregated around the couch, which Lilo was standing on so everyone could see her. Skipper sat in the very back, and was surprised when Leroy sat next to him.

"You too?" Skipper asked.

Leroy nodded. "Yeah, something about needing to know more about the place I live in."

"Skip and Leroy, if you keep talking I'll have to put you in timeout." Lilo said. The kids let out a little chuckle at the thought of grown-ups in a timeout. She then launched off into a speech about what they would learn and why they were learning it.

Reuben tried to pay attention, but his gaze kept shifting to Kairi, who was sitting next to him. He had never had anyone stand up for him, and he had never stood up for himself. She still had her arm around his shoulder, and for some reason it gave him an overwhelming sense that nothing could hurt him. He scooted closer to her, enjoying the safety she seemed to radiate. The class ended after about an hour, and they were given a couple minutes to hang out before Stitch would start math. Skipper and Leroy, no longer needing to attend, were about to leave, but Stitch stopped them.

"Skip, come here for a minute." Skipper turned around, and Leroy followed him to the kitchen where Stitch was.

"What is it?" Skipper asked.

"I want to know what your boy is thinking of with my daughter." Stitch said.

Skipper chuckled. "Their five years old Stitch, you shouldn't be worried about that stuff yet. You see, Reuben has never stood up for himself, and Kairi just did. I would say he feels safe with her, which is why they were getting a little cozy. But seriously, they're only kids. What's the worst that could happen?"

"He has a point Stitch." Leroy said. "Worry about that in five or ten years, but not right now. It's just childhood innocence."

Stitch grumbled, but dropped the subject. Skipper and Leroy said their goodbyes, and headed out. They were going to have to return later for the geography lesson, but that was after lunch.

"So, we have an hour to ourselves. Where to?" Skipper asked.

"Not much to do. I mean, there's only so much to do on the island." Leroy said. "You got any ideas?"

Skipper shook his head. "Not really. Let's just sit here and talk." They sat down on a fallen log. "So, how has Victoria been?"

"Well, she's been a lot happier ever since Jumba managed to get rid of that issue with my scar. She's happy that this whole school thing worked out for the kids; she figured it was a lot easier then them going to a school with… normal kids, though I use the term 'normal' loosely when it comes to some humans."

"I'd have to agree with you. I met some pretty weird people when I was human."

"Speaking of human, I figured you wouldn't have to go to the history and geography stuff that Lilo's teaching."

Skipper snorted. "I wish. The way I was brought up, history and geography didn't matter much: math, science, computers and stuff were what I was worried about. And now, Angel insists that I need to learn all of this stuff, so I'm stuck going."

"Yeah, Victoria pretty much said the exact same thing. I suggested home school, but she said that our friends should get involved in helping our kids grow up."

"I didn't want anything to do with this school thing. You know, after all that… stuff."

Leroy nodded understandingly. "I understand. I take it Angel didn't though?"

Skipper shook his head. "No, she didn't. If she had, I wouldn't be helping to teach the kids self-defense. She also wants me to do the specialty teaching for computers. What about you?"

"I get to teach about lock picking and stuff. I told them it's not a very… honorable thing, but as they told me, you never know when you might need stuff like that. But really, which of our kids is going to want to do that kind of stuff?"

"Guess we'll find out in a couple years." Skipper said. "At least they'll probably never have to use it."

"Yeah, I mean, Hamsterviel's gone, and I can't think of any other maniacal aliens who want to take over the galaxy. Can you?"

"Hey, I'm not very literate when it comes to the galaxy's most wanted or insane. You'd have to tell me about that." Skipper said.

"Well, I can't think of anyone who wants to take over. But hey, we've got probably an infinite life span: someone will pop up again, I'm sure."

"Yeah, and even if the sun engulfs Earth, there's still plenty of other planets to choose from." They sat quietly for a time, until they decided they had better head back for their kids so they could go home an eat. Lilo and Stitch had offered to feed everyone, but they had refused, saying that the cash would eventually catch up to them. When they got back, Stitch had just finished wrapping up the lesson, and the kids had gone back to gabbing amongst themselves.

"All right guys, let's go home and have your mom make us some lunch." Skipper said. His three kids stood up and walked over. Just as they headed out the door, Kairi called out to them.

"See you later Reuben!" Skipper smiled as he looked down at his blushing son.

"Careful Pinky." Jim teased. "Otherwise you're going to get cooties and all sorts of stuff."

"Don't call me Pinky." Reuben whined. "You know I hate that."

"Which is why he keeps doing it." Skipper said. "So Reuben, what do you think of Kairi."

"Well, she's really nice." He said. "And I like being by her. It's like she's there to protect me from them."

"That's just the cooties talking." Jim said as they walked into the house. Skipper closed the door behind them, and pulled Reuben aside.

"Don't listen to him: there's no such thing as cooties. If she's willing to throw her brother against the wall for you, then she probably likes you. I would just hang around her for a couple years and see how you feel after that. Maybe then you could take her to a movie or something."

Reuben looked up at him. "Is this how you and mommy met?"

Skipper's smile vanished, and he shook his head. "Not exactly. It was a little… different, the way we met. But don't worry about that right now: let's just go have some lunch." Reuben ran off to the kitchen, and Skipper stared at the wall ahead. "Not like that at all, unfortunately." He shook his head to clear the thought away, and then walked into the kitchen to grab some food.

"So, how is school so far?" Angel asked.

"I still don't see why I have to go." Skipper mumbled.

"Oh hush Skip, I know you hate it. What about you, kids?"

"I think it'll be ok." Cynra said. "I think that it'll be cooler in a few years though, when we move on to really hard stuff."

"I like it." Reuben said.

"Yeah, only as long as Kairi has her arm around you." Jim teased, causing Reuben to blush once again.

"Kairi?" Angel asked, looking at Skipper.

"I'll tell you about it later." Skipper said. "Jim, what do you think of school?"

"I don't really care. Maybe it'll help me, maybe not."

"Trust me, it _will_ help." Angel said. They were silent for the rest of lunch, and then they headed back to Lilo and Stitch's house for geography. Skipper and Leroy sat in the back again, while Kairi sat by Reuben with her arm around his shoulder. After that, Angel showed up, and she and Skipper managed to herd the kids to their house, where they started the self-defense lesson. The class didn't get too interesting, until the end when they got paired up to practice on each other.

Reuben, to his dismay, got paired up with his brother Jim, who was two inches taller then he was, while Kairi was paired up with Jacque. He looked at her sadly, and went to stand a foot from his brother. Angel gave them the word to start. Jim immediately started pounding on Reuben, who moved his arms as fast as he could to block the blows. He was sure he was going to lose this, but then something kicked in, like some switch was turned on. In a flash, Reuben grabbed Jim's wrist as he swung, spun to face away from him, and used his momentum to flip him over his back and against the wall; the others stopped and stared at him in shock.

"Did I win?" He squeaked. Jim stood up and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, you beat me little R." He said. The others came up and congratulated Reuben, and then everyone headed home.

"Little R." Reuben muttered to himself. "I like that."


	6. First Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch.

Ok, so this chapter takes place when Skipper's kids are 10. As you can probably imagine, nothing much of interest goes on between the last chapter and this one. Just your basic school years, as I'm sure you can all remember from when you were kids. Also, the kids will constantly refer to the original experiments as being their aunt/uncle. Not that they are technically, but that's how they like to see it.

Oh, and time is really jumping forward here, but I need to accelerate to where Hamsterviel can actually go out and cause havoc. So, only one or two chapters after this will jump forward a lot, and then it will be back to 'normal' writing. Just a heads up :)

Chapter 6: First Date

"Come on dad, why can't you just say yes?" Kairi whined. "I'm a big girl now,'

"Kairi, honey, you're only ten, not quite a big girl yet. Besides…"

Kairi cut him off. "I don't care. All he wants is to take me to eat at Frenchfry's place."

"I know what he wants." Stitch growled. "And I'm just not sure if you're old enough."

"Do you hate him, or just his parents?" Kairi shot.

Stitch shot her a horrifyingly angry glance, which had Kairi shrink back a step in fear. "They are two of my closest and best friends. I even was dating Angel when I was younger. I don't have a problem with them or their son at all."

"Then why can't Reuben take me to dinner?"

Stitch sat down and sighed. "You're only ten Kairi, far too young to start having a romantic…"

"Who said anything about romantic?" She asked. "He just wants to have dinner with a good friend, that's all."

Stitch sat quietly for a minute. "I don't know." He said.

"Maybe I should ask mom. I bet she'll give me an answer." She said. Stitch groaned. He knew that Kairi had come to him because she still preferred him more then Lilo, but they both knew that Lilo would say yes in a heartbeat if Kairi asked her.

"Fine. But I want you to follow the rules." Stitch said.

"Don't talk to strangers, call E-911 (A/N The experiment hospital, just FYI) if there's trouble, no alcohol or drugs, have a good time, and be back by eight."

Stitch nodded sadly. "Yeah, that's it. When are you two meeting?"

"In about an hour or so." She said. "I'd better go get a bath." She ran out of the room and Stitch heard the door close. He put his head down on the table, and heard Lilo come in.

"I think you handled that well." Lilo said.

"She's only ten, and I already feel like I'm losing her." Stitch said.

"Hey, even when she does move to her own place somewhere, it's not like she'll never visit us again." Lilo put her arm around stitch.

"I know, I know." Stitch said. "I just… don't like it."

"Besides, when they do grow up and leave, we can always just have more."

Stitch smiled slightly. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Over at Skipper's house, Reuben was starting to get slightly frantic.

"What do I say?" He asked Skipper. "What can I talk about during dinner? What about the walk there?"

Skipper put his hands on either side of Reuben's head. "Calm down big R." Big R was Reuben's new nickname: he had grown quite a bit in the past few years, and was now slightly taller then his siblings.

"What if I say something wrong, and she hates me? Or laughs at me?"

"You'll be fine." Angel assured him as she walked into the room. "Just act like yourself, and you'll be just fine, ok?"

Reuben nodded. "Yeah, ok. We aren't getting dressed up or anything, so I just need a bath. I think I'll take one now." He ran off towards the bathroom.

"How much you want to bet Stitch doesn't like this one bit?" Skipper asked.

Angel chuckled. "I think he's worrying over nothing. If they were fourteen or fifteen, I would understand, but they're still kids."

"Doesn't mean he has to like it."

Angel shrugged. "If he doesn't, well, that's his problem. I called ahead to Frenchfry, and he assures me that he'll be keeping an eye on them the whole time they're there. I haven't talked to Stitch about it, but I'm sure he's ok with it. It's not like he's going to be pulling his fur out over this."

"If he is, I want a picture of that." Skipper said, chuckling.

Angel laughed along. "So would I. So, you're taking him over there, and then they go off by themselves?"

Skipper nodded. "I might end up staying there for a bit after they leave; Stitch will probably want to… talk to me about what he'll do if Reuben does anything to her."

"Personally, just listen to him, nod, and look a little worried, but tell him it's going to be ok." When the time came to leave, Skipper found Reuben still in the bathroom, trying to make his fur nice and straight. Skipper helped him out, and then they headed out.

"You'll be fine Reuben." Skipper said as they neared the door. "Everything will be ok." He knocked on the door, and it opened to reveal Lilo.

"Hey guys, come on in. Kairi will be down in a minute." Lilo said.

"Stitch giving her a cattle prod?" Skipper joked.

"No, just a cell phone with some numbers set on speed dial." Stitch stuck his head out the kitchen.

"Hey guys." He said gruffly. Skipper said hi, but Reuben merely cowered a step behind his father. Kairi came rushing around the corner.

"Hey guys!" She said brightly. She looked from Reuben to her father, who was still glaring at him. "Daddy, leave him alone!" Stitch came out and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Well, have a good time you two." Lilo said. Kairi gave her parents a quick hug, and walked over to Reuben.

"Let's go!" She said. They joined hands and ran off, Reuben's original fear completely gone. Stitch closed the door behind them and put his arm around Skipper's shoulder.

"I just want to have a quick friendly chat about…"

"About what you'll do if Reuben does anything to Kairi." Skipper finished.

Stitch nodded. "That's right. Let's just say what I'll do to you will make what Jack Bauer (A/N I don't own 24 either. Too bad, huh?) does look like a holiday. You got me?"

Skipper nodded. "I understand completely. Do you want me to stay until they get back?"

Stitch nodded, but Lilo cut him off before he could say anything. "No, you don't have to. We'll be fine by ourselves, and I'm sure that Angel wants you home to help with the kids."

"Where did yours go? I figured I'd be attacked by now."

"They went to the beach to surf and stuff." Stitch said. "They, unlike me, don't sink in water."

Skipper nodded. "Well, I had better be on my way then. I guess I'll call you later."

"Unless I have to pay you a visit first." Stitch said.

Out in the city, Reuben and Kairi were walking down the street together, not quite ready to head to Frenchfry's yet. "My dad said your dad isn't very happy about this." Reuben said.

Kairi laughed. "That's an understatement. But daddy understands that I'm ten now, and can take care of myself. What about your parents? What did they say?"

"They were actually happy that I was taking you somewhere. They just said to be careful not to do anything that would upset Uncle Stitch."

"Uncle Leroy said that daddy was overreacting." Kairi said. "Auntie Victoria assured me that we'd be fine."

"Cool." They finally ended up in front of Frenchfry's place, but they were early enough that there wasn't too much of a line yet.

"Kairi, comment êtes-vous ce soir?" (Kairi, how are you tonight?) Frenchfry asked.

"Do you understand that?" Reuben asked.

Kairi nodded. "I studied French for a bit." She turned back to Frenchfry. "Je vais bien. Une table pour deux s'il vous plaît." (I'm fine. A table for two please.)

"Oui!" Frenchfry clapped his hands, and Splodyhead came walking up.

"Follow me!" He said. They followed him towards the back of the restaurant, where it was much quieter. "I'm going to be serving you two tonight, so just sit back and relax." He handed them their menus and walked off.

"So when _did_ you learn to speak French?" Reuben asked.

Kairi shrugged. "I never did. I've always just been able to speak and understand it. Jumba says it was probably hard-wired in by Stitch."

"Yeah, Jumba said my being a karate natural probably came Angel, since she was created with it."

Splodyhead returned with a pad of paper and a pen. "So, what do you two want to drink?"

Kairi looked at the menu. "I think I'll take a root beer."

"Same here." Reuben said.

"Ok, do you want anything to start out?"

"How about a tower of onion rings. I hear that they're really good here." Splodyhead wrote it down, told them he'd be back soon, and walked off.

"So what are thinking about doing for the specialties? We get to pick two out in a year or two."

Kairi thought for a moment. "Well, I was definitely going to do computers. I was also thinking of taking Uncle Sparky up for electronics and stuff. What about you?"

Reuben glanced around. "Promise not to tell my dad?" He asked. Kairi nodded. "I don't think he'd approve of my choices. I was going to have Uncle Leroy for lock picking, hacking security, and all that. I'm probably also going to take computers with my dad, and make sure I keep working on my karate." Splodyhead returned with their drinks and onion rings.

"Ready to order?" He asked.

Kairi looked at the menu. "I think I'll take the chicken salad, with the potato on the side." Splodyhead wrote it down.

"I'll take the… chicken fingers and fries, with… salad as a side."

"You guys want any dressing?" He asked as he continued to write.

"Ranch." Kairi said.

"Same here." Splodyhead nodded and smiled.

"It'll be here in a few minutes." He walked off into the kitchen and started yelling out the order.

"So, I've heard the story of how my parents got together." Kairi said. "How they were good friends before Lilo chose to be an experiment, but what about yours?"

Reuben shrugged. "Every time I ask, they just avoid the question. I guess they maybe don't want us to know."

"That's a shame. Nosy told me it was interesting, but that was it."

"You asked Nosy about my parents?"

"No!" Kairi objected. "He and Cynra were talking, and I accidentally walked in on them. He was talking to her, and when I asked what it was about, he told me that she was trying to find out about her parents. All he would say to us was 'You won't believe how those two lovebirds ended up together'."

"Maybe they'll tell us one day."

"So, what happened to your brother and sister? At home waiting to ask what happened?"

Reuben shook his head. "They were going with my mom to a movie later. What about yours?"

"They went down to the beach for the whole day. Saturdays are the best for that, especially in the summer." Splodyhead came back to the table with their food, and refilled their drinks.

"Are you two ok then?" They both nodded, and Splodyhead went to see another table. They dug in to their dinners contentedly.

"Wow, I heard the food was good, but I didn't know it was _this_ good." Reuben remarked.

"I know." Kairi said, swallowing some of her potato. They ate the rest quickly and in silence. A few minutes after they finished, Splodyhead brought them the check, which Reuben quickly snatched.

"I'm paying." He said.

"Your such a gentleman. I'll pay tip then."

Reuben shook his head. "No, I'm paying all of it. You are not going to spend one dime.

Kairi smiled. "Ok, you can pay all of it." Reuben put the money on the table; they thanked both Splodyhead and Frenchfry, and walked out.

"What time is it?" Reuben asked. Kairi glanced at her phone.

"We still have about an hour until I need to be home. Let's go down to the beach. I'm sure that my siblings are all gone by now. Come on, I'll race you there." They took off down the road as fast as their paws could carry them. Reuben was staying a few steps ahead of Kairi, but as they neared the beach, he decided to slow down, and he let her pass him and win.

"No fair." She panted. "You let me win."

"Maybe I ran out of fuel." Reuben suggested.

Kairi laughed. "No, I can tell you let me win. Come on, let's go swimming." They took off into the water, and swam around for a while. Their merriment was cut short when Kairi's phone started ringing. She looked at it, and saw her dad had turned the alarm clock on.

"Time to go home." She said. They shook themselves dry, and headed out, arm in arm. By the time they got to the door to Lilo and Stitch's, the sun was almost down.

"I'll see you Monday for school?" Reuben asked.

Kairi nodded. "Yeah. Hey, thanks for taking me tonight. My dad kept telling me no dating until I was fifteen, but I guess he decided to cut the limit by five years. Anyway, I had fun." She licked his cheek and went inside. "Night." The door shut, but Reuben was still rooted to the spot, his hand on the spot where Kairi had licked him. Something tingled through his entire body, a warm, happy sensation. He walked home quickly, so his parents wouldn't worry about him. When he got there, Skipper and Angel were sitting on the couch with the TV on.

"So, how'd it go?" Skipper asked. Reuben sat between his parents and smiled.

"It was ok." He said.

"Then what's with the smile?" Angel asked.

"She… she licked my cheek." He said. Skipper and Angel looked up at each other, and then back at their son.

"Good for you son. I'm sure she's happy right now."

Sure enough, she was bouncing with joy. She quite enjoyed the feeling of licking Reuben, and had told her parents so, which had made Stitch quite unhappy.

"You _licked_ him? You shouldn't be doing that until you're quite older young lady. Besides, how do you know you two will even end up together? A lot can happen in eight to ten years."

"I know, but nothing will." She said assuredly. "I would have seen it otherwise."

"I still say those are just dreams." Stitch said. Kairi headed off to her room, calling back to her father.

"And Jumba and mom disagree. They say that it's a high form of prim… permi…"

"Premonition." Lilo said. "At least you haven't seen anything bad."

Kairi stopped in her doorway and looked back. "Not yet."


	7. Teen Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch.

Chapter 7: Teen Christmas

Thanks to Slushy, snow was pouring down around Nani's house, and also Lilo and Stitch's house. Jumba had made a temporary connection between the houses, so both were being used to celebrate Christmas. The experiments were constantly going in and out during the 24th and 25th, the only ones who stayed there the whole time besides the occupants of the houses were Angel, Skipper, Victoria, Leroy, Clip, Sparky, and their kids. Pleakly and Jumba also stayed there the whole time, but were busy trying to put all the presents in the houses. Lilo was having fun putting mistletoe in spots where people generally congregated, and then put an experiment at watch in each one, ready to catch unlikely guests.

Reuben and Kairi were playing a video game. Now fifteen, they were still tight friends, and were getting tighter as the years went. They hadn't done much together since their first date at Frenchfry's. Reuben continued to feel that warm sensation when he was around her, but she hadn't licked him since that night. He wasn't sure if he minded that or not, but he knew Stitch didn't.

"Hey, when do I get a turn?" Cynra asked. "You two have been on for ages."

"Yeah, give us a turn." Jean-Luc said. Reuben sighed, and he and Kairi handed off their controllers. They took a step back, and the other two jumped in and started playing. They sat back on the couch and started talking.

"So, how are those extra classes going?" Kairi asked.

"Oh, you mean the stuff with Uncle Leroy and my dad? They're just fine. How about you?"

"I'm doing fine. Sparky is a great teacher, and I never new electricity and electronics could be so much fun. What about your siblings?"

Reuben shrugged. "We don't really talk about that stuff. I'm pretty sure that Cynra has Nosy, for gathering information and stuff. Jim I know has Frenchfry; he wants to be a cook."

"That's awesome." Kairi said. "I'm not sure about my siblings either, truthfully. I know that Kara is talking to Pleakly almost every night about fashion, and Andrew is taking Jumba for genetics. Do you know about the others?"

Reuben shook his head. "Not a clue." Lilo poked her head out of the kitchen, and started to talk loudly over the din.

"Could two of you go grab what's left in Jumba's old room? I have my hands full here."

Reuben and Kairi jumped up. "We'll go." They stood up and started walking that way, but were stopped by Lilo on the way.

"Sorry guys, I do need that stuff, but I couldn't resist." She said, smiling. They looked at her, completely perplexed, until the looked up.

"Oh no." Reuben said. Above them was a little lock of mistletoe. He glanced behind him, and unfortunately, Nosy had just walked in.

"Hey guys! Look who's under the mistletoe!" He shouted over the din. Everyone immediately fell quiet and turned around.

"This sucks." Kairi said.

Reuben nodded his agreement. "Can't this happen when nobody's around?"

"Just be happy my dad isn't here." Kairi whispered back. "He'd be quite angry otherwise."

"Gonna kiss her big R?" Sparky called out. The other experiments started laughing, and throwing out similar comments. The unfortunate duo turned back to Lilo, who simply shrugged.

"I would just kiss. Once you do, they'll all leave you alone."

Kairi and Reuben turned back towards each other. "I guess there's no way out of this." She said.

"Unless your dad comes walking in."

Lilo laughed. "I made sure to get rid of him for a bit, just so that I could see this happen."

"Mom! Do you have to do stuff like this?" Kairi complained.

"Just kiss, and then you can go and get that stuff for me." Lilo replied. Kairi turned back to Reuben. She was happy to see that he looked ok, but that could be because he wasn't sure whether to blush or pale having to do this in front of so many people.

"It could be worse." Kairi pointed out.

"Yeah, we could be surrounded by snakes." Reuben said. They stepped close together, and put their arms around each other: Reuben around her neck, and Kairi under his arms and around his back. Their noses were touching, and their lips were only a few inches away.

"I would say bottoms up." Kairi said. "But I don't think that we want to do that at the moment." They both chuckled at the joke.

"Kiss her already!" Cynra yelled. She was immediately shushed by the other experiments. Reuben looked up into Kairi's eyes, and then she started moving her lips closer. Part of him wanted to run off into the hills, far from everyone and started freaking, but the other part of him wanted to pull her closer and never let her go, whether she kissed him or not. He felt her arms pulling him in, and didn't resist. They were only an inch away now, and Reuben wondered what it would be like. His thoughts were cut off, however, when their lips met. He was sure he was in heaven now. Her lips seemed to send electricity racing through his body, and he felt his heart start to race. He closed his eyes and pulled her into a deeper kiss, the feeling intensifying. His lower set of arms came out and slipped around her waist, and they continued to kiss. Shouts and cheering ensued, but they ignored it.

They stayed together for a minute, before finally pulling apart. Everyone else had gone back to what they were doing, leaving them alone.

"Wow." Reuben said.

"Yeah." Kairi agreed. "Let's… uh… go get that stuff for my mom." They walked off and up to the room, and found the several boxes sitting around that Lilo had been looking for. Reuben went to start picking them up, but Kairi spun him around and they came together in another kiss, this one far more passionate then the last. They stayed together for what seemed like an eternity, and Reuben didn't care if it was, as long as he was with her. They eventually came apart, and Reuben took hold of Kairi's hand.

"I know we might still be a little young for this and all but… Kairi, I love you. I have ever since you first threw your brother against the wall for me."

Kairi smiled. "I love you too Reuben." They came together again.

**20 Miles under Raaro surface**

"Is it done? Is it finished?" Hamsterviel asked.

Aros typed in a few more keys. "Yes doctor, you are finally completely stable, and able to do whatever you wish."

"Get me a secure line to coordinates… 9791221, and then leave me until I tell you that you can come back." Aros did as he was told, and then quickly left, knowing too well whom he was calling.

"I assume that you are Apollyon's experiments?" Hamsterviel asked. He couldn't see exactly whom he was talking to, because the other end was completely dark, save five sets of glowing purple eyes.

"Who wants to know?" One of them asked, a female by the sound of the voice.

"My name is Doctor Jacque Van Hamsterviel. Perhaps you have heard of me?"

"We have heard of you." The voice said again. "There were rumors that you had died, but we know more then they do: we knew of your cloning facility. But, to the point, why are you calling us?"

"I need your help in a little revenge trip of mine."

"Back on Earth?" Another voice said, probably a male. "We have watched your failures, and want nothing to do with it."

"Silence Jargon!" The female said again. "We might help, but as others, we have a price. Not only that, but we have our own agenda to work through. Let us hear your offer."

"In the high security asteroid prison lie some colleagues of mine that I wish to break out."

"Your Leroy clones?" Hamsterviel nodded. "You know our trade, so you know we do not waste our talents for nothing. We can do this, but what are you willing to pay?"

"I will give you the location of the prison that Apollyon is being currently kept it, the building schematics, and the security codes needed to access it. He will be kept in the prison for two weeks, so you have some time."

Murmuring rang through the experiments at the mention of being able to free Apollyon. "We will contact you when we have made a decision." The link terminated, and Hamsterviel sat back. Around his neck he had a necklace, at the end of which was a small sphere filled with a clear liquid. He started toying with it, rolling it around on the desk.

"They will call soon." He said to himself. After another minute, the line beeped to tell him there was an incoming call. He immediately secured the line and opened it: he was met again by the five pairs of eyes.

"We have come to a consensus. The job is in our department, and the price is fair; we will help you. Meet us on the surface of Raaro in one hour. We will discuss the plan when we arrive, and will use our ship to complete this mission. One hour." The line terminated, and Hamsterviel stood up.

"Aros, I am heading to the surface. I may not be returning, so you are free to do what you wish." Hamsterviel left the room, and Aros scurried back in. He had, of course, been listening in. He hadn't heard everything, but he had heard enough to alert the Council Woman. Unfortunately, as he looked at it, the number would trigger an alarm to sound. He would have to go to another old friend: Leroy. He quickly punched in the number, but Leroy didn't pick up.

"Blitznak." Aros swore softly. At least he could leave a message though. "Leroy, it's your old pal Aros. I haven't got a lot of time, so I'll make this quick. You need to tell the Council Woman to move Apollyon to another prison, because" Before he could get further, the line terminated. "What?" He felt the end of a blaster on his head, and understood.

"There was only one man who could have betrayed me at Mars." Hamsterviel said. "I was hoping they found me by chance, but you always were the mercenary. Now you have crossed the line even further by attempting to notify those do-gooders on Earth. Well, I shall have the last laugh, and make sure that you never talk to anyone again." Aros closed his eyes, knowing what was coming next. "Traitors go to hell." Hamsterviel said. He pulled the blaster, and Aros fell to the flood, a hole in the back of his head.

Hamsterviel put the safety on the blaster, and took the lift up to the surface. Exactly an hour after the call had ended, a large ship, about half the size as the BRB 9000, and painted completely black, but it was still the same design. It landed, and the ramp set down right in front of his feet. He walked up the ramp quickly, not wanting to make them wait. The moment he was inside, the ramp closed and the ship took off. In front of him stood the five experiments.

One of them stepped up, a female. "My name is Tams Den Rim. My job is to mastermind the operations." She was about the height of Stitch; pitch-black fur covered her body, except for a small, white patch on her forehead, in the shape of the Greek letter alpha.

Another stepped up, this one a male. "Jargon, security hacker." He was slightly shorter then Tams, but otherwise identical, except his white spot was in the shape of the letter beta.

Another female stepped up. "Nabob Eke Err. I… take care of the guards." She was identical to the other two, but the white spot was gamma.

The fourth one stepped forward, a male. "Fain Nit Moor, in charge of gathering all possible information and data needed to make a good plan." Same look, but the letter delta in white on his head.

The final one stepped up, a female. "Dicta In Tors. I can use just about anything to make a good distraction."

"And you are Doctor Jacque Van Hamsterviel." Tams said. "Now that we are all introduced, Fain needs to ask you a few questions about the prison we are going to attack."

**Kauai**

Everyone was sitting outside enjoying a grand Christmas dinner. Not enough food had been brought, Dupe had managed to replicate it enough times so that everyone would have a full stomach, and there would be plenty to spare. Leroy was just beginning to tuck in to his third helping when his daughter Laura came up to him with his cell phone.

"Somebody tried to call you dad." She said, handing it to him. Leroy looked at the number, and stood up.

"Thanks." Laura ran off back into the crowd, and Leroy lost sight of her.

"Why would Aros call me after over fifteen years?" Leroy murmured. He walked off into Lilo's house, where he knew no one would be while the food was there. Even so, he decided to take the lift up and lock it, just to be safe. He turned on the phone and looked: he had two messages, about five minutes apart: both were from Aros. He listened the first one.

_Leroy, it's your old pal Aros. I haven't got a lot of time, so I'll make this quick. You need to tell the Council Woman to move Apollyon to another prison, because_. The message ended too abruptly for Leroy's liking. He played the second message, and his face paled. He listened to it twice more, before putting the phone down.

"Chutah." He whispered. "Chutah." He glanced around quickly, before deciding on a course of action. He reactivated the lift and went down and back outside. He searched around until he found Skipper.

"Leroy, what's wrong?" Skipper asked.

"Come with me." He whispered. "We need to find Angel, Lilo, Stitch, and Victoria."

"What…"

"Just trust me, ok?" Skipper nodded. It took them five minutes to track the others down. After they did, they all went back into the house, up the lift, and then locked it behind them.

"Ok Leroy, what is it?"

Leroy took a deep breath. "I have an acquaintance, a friend really, named Aros. He is quite a miscreant, kind of like me. He's an information mercenary, who sells anything he knows for cash. Fifteen years ago, I paid him a sizeable amount to tell me where Hamsterviel was hiding, which is when I killed him. He just sent me a message, and I think that you guys need to hear it." He pulled out the phone, started the message, and set it where everyone could hear it.

_Hey Leroy, it's Aros. I hate to tell you this, but if you're listening to this message, well… that means I'm dead. You'll get this about two hours after I die. I made this on the Earth day of December 20, about fifteen years after the death of Hamsterviel. This message contains some very valuable information, so listen closely. Twenty years ago, Hamsterviel paid me a sum of fifty million Galactic Credits to help him out. He made a clone of himself, highly experimental type, and set it to activate when he died. With his premature death at your hands, it activated early and had to mature for a long time. In four days, that limit will be up, and he will be completely stable, and free to move as he wishes. He plans to attack you again I'm sure, but I don't know how. I believe that he plans on using an alien named Apollyon to help him out somehow. I have the file attached to here, so you can learn all you need to about him. That's it for that, but I have more for you._

_I never told you, but up until about a month before you first paid me for information, I was the head of the Galactic Central Intelligence Agency. While my training helped me to find the information I sold, I never used my security access to do so. Believe it or not, even though we were mostly business associates, I came to think of you as my one and only friend; I hope you looked at me the same way. Now that I am dead, I leave everything I own to you. I know it isn't much, as far as items go, but they are yours. Also yours is my bank account, which is in yours now, and most importantly, my security username and password. If I didn't know that you were now completely good, I wouldn't do this. However, since you are, and you're going to need the information, I am giving it to you. I only hope that you can stop him in time. I had fun Leroy, and it was nice to know you in life. Goodbye._ The message ended, and now displayed were a username and password.

"So, what now?" Lilo asked.

"We warn the Council Woman." Stitch said. "We tell her what we know about this."

"And then?" Victoria asked.

Skipper took a step forward. "We track down Hamsterviel, and we finish this once and for all. No escaping, no cloning, and no traps." He stuck his hand into the middle of the circle. "Who's with me?" One by one, the other hands joined his in the middle.

"We started this together, and that's how it's going to end." Leroy said.

"Until the end." Lilo agreed. They used the communicator to contact the Council Woman. They had to drag her out of a meeting, and she was not happy. However, when Lilo told her what she knew, the Council Woman sighed.

"This is very bad news." She said.

"Increase the security on the Leroys, and move this… Apollyon to a new site." Stitch said.

The Council Woman shook her head. "It's too late: they're already gone."


	8. Trapped

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch.

All right, no more jumping around in the time stream. Now, everything will happen a lot closer together.

Chapter 8: Trapped

The six of them got Jumba, and they all sat down with the Council Woman.

"With Apollyon and all the Leroy's gone, Hamsterviel can do whatever he wants. I am sure that his first move will be revenge, so you need to keep a good lookout. I will send all of my ships out searching for him. I will also be sending Gantu to patrol the area around Earth, so you have someone you can trust watching your back. I have to get going now and talk with the Council: good luck." The line disconnected, and Jumba turned to the others.

"This is being an interesting predicament." He said.

"We have to tell the experiments." Lilo said. "They need to be ready."

"What about our kids?" Angel asked.

"She has a point." Leroy pointed out. "I don't believe any of us has actually told our kids the truth about what truly went on before they were born. I know we've been trying to protect them from it, from an evil and horror filled past, but they need to know now. They need to know the truth, and I think they're old enough to handle it."

"I think that whether they are told or not is up to whoever it will affect the most." Stitch said.

"I concur." Lilo agreed. Everyone turned to Skipper.

"I don't know." He said. He thought or a minute, before sighing heavily. "I may not like it, but you're right: they have the right to know, and they're old enough to handle it."

"I say we tell them the story first, and then announce Hamsterviel to the rest." Angel said.

"Ok. Lilo and I will round up the kids." Stitch said. "The rest of you stay here so that we won't have to find _you_ later." They took the lift down, and ran into Reuben and Kairi, who were at the bottom of the lift with a laptop.

"What are you doing?" Lilo asked. Reuben swiftly closed the laptop and looked up at them.

"Nothing." He said innocently. Stitch held out his hand, and Reuben handed him the laptop with a heavy sigh. Stitch opened it and chuckled.

"So, you hacked the communication. Where'd you learn that?"

"Leroy."

Lilo smiled. "Well, go upstairs and wait with everyone else; we have a lot to talk about." Stitch handed him the laptop back, and Reuben and Kairi went up the lift.

It took almost fifteen minutes to round all the kids up: they were spread out quite a bit through the crowd. After making sure they had all the kids, Lilo and Stitch went back to the room, which was now slightly crowded. Skipper stood on top of one of the beds, and quieted everyone down.

"Ok, we have something we need to tell you, so sit down and be quiet." The kids did as they were told, and Skipper sat down on the bed. "The adults here, your parents, have decided that it is time you knew the truth about how we all met and go together. I want you to hold your questions until the end, and just listen. Our story starts out almost seventeen years ago, when I first came to the island. When I did, Leroy was in a high security prison, Angel and Stitch were dating, and Lilo, Victoria, and myself were still human." He then launched into the story of everything that had happened between his arrival, and the birth of their kids. The story took quite some time to tell, longer then anyone had expected. At the end, the kids sat silently, all trying to grasp what they had been told.

"We never told you before, because frankly, some of us were far too ashamed of what we had done, and we didn't want to burden you with it. But we decided that it was time you knew the truth." He fell silent, waiting for someone to say something. Reuben stood up and cleared his throat.

"I don't know about all that stuff, but I do know that as long as I've been around, you've been the best father a kid could have. It doesn't matter to me what you've done, because I still love you as my dad." Reuben walked up to Skipper, and they hugged.

"Group hug everyone, come on." Kairi called. A minute later, everyone present, even Jumba, was in one giant hug.

"Thanks guys." Skipper said. "Unfortunately, we have pressing matters to attend to."

"Kairi and I already know about Hamsterwheel dad." Reuben said. "I hacked the transmission."

"Where'd you learn that?" Angel asked.

"Uncle Leroy. He was the other tutor I picked."

Skipper chuckle. "Figures. Kids got too much of me in him for his own good. Fine, but what the rest of you don't know, is that Hamsterviel has cloned himself, and that clone has now fully matured. Not only that, but he has the Leroy's back under his command, and has fixed their weakness. We figure that his first move will be revenge, and then conqueror the galaxy."

"What do we do?" Cynra asked.

"We wait and let him make the first move." Stitch said. "Once he does, we can beat back any assault he throws at us, and then hunt him down in Jumba's ship."

"Just as long as we come along." Jim said.

"Yeah." Kairi piped up. "You aren't gonna leave us behind in this."

"We can figure that out when the time comes." Skipper said. "Right now, we need to tell the other experiments about this. After that, we need to start setting up lookouts and stuff."

"I'll go talk to the experiments." Lilo said. "You guys just get home and get ready." She left quickly, and Stitch glanced around.

"We need to set up a buddy system." He said. "No one goes anywhere without someone else."

"I'm with Kairi." Reuben said, making Stitch growl.

"I'm with Laura." Jim said.

"I get Jacque." Andrew said.

"Then I guess I get Maggie and Cynra." Kara said.

"I meant inside your own family." Stitch said.

Skipper pulled Stitch aside. "Look, I don't like it much either, but we need the kids to feel safe, and we want them to be happy, right?" Stitch nodded. Skipper turned back to the kids. "Ok, so now we need to split you guys up. Who do you want to go with?" The groups huddled together for a moment, before turning back.

"Kairi and I want to go with my parents." Reuben said, making Stitch growled louder.

"We'll go with Stitch." The female trio said.

"We'll take Leroy." Laura said.

"We don't really care." Jacque said. "Andrew and I'll go with anyone."

The parents gathered in a circle and started whispering

"I want Kairi with me." Stitch growled.

"Why, so you can toss my son out a window when you think he's 'making a move' on her? I don't think so." Skipper growled back.

Angel stepped between them. "Guys, stop it now. Stitch, do you really think I'd let my son do _anything_ with your daughter? Huh?" Stitch's ears dropped and he shook his head. "Ok, then they're coming with us. The other's are fine, and Jacque and Andrew can come with us: another two pairs of eyes watching Reuben should make you feel safer, right?" Stitch nodded.

"Ok guys, everyone gets their choice, and Andrew and Jacque are going with us." Skipper said.

Lilo came back in and looked around. "Is it all figured out?" Stitch nodded. "The experiments are cleaning up now, so we actually don't have to do anything. Let's just go home and get some blasters; it'll make me feel safer."

Everyone gave one last look at each other, and went off to the house and adults they had chosen.

**Raaro**

Hamsterviel had made it back to Raaro in one piece, with the Leroys, thanks to the help of Apollyon and his experiments. They had broken out the Leroys first: after freeing them from prison, Tams had used a specially enhanced transporter to get everyone off safely. After Hamsterviel had paid them and they had double-checked the data, they had let him go. He had successfully cured them of their weakness, and was now attempting to figure out a plan.

"What I need to do is get some information on that little Hawaiian girl and her pesky experiments. This plan will be my most genius yet!" He stroked his chin for a moment. "My first bit of revenge will be against that Skipper: he has never been anything but trouble, and will be the one who ends up hunting me down. Then that original Leroy, but he still has the weakness, so that should be easy enough. What I need to do is find someone close to him: someone he'd be willing to risk everything for. However, in order to know that, I need information!" He started pacing back and forth again, trying to figure things out. After a few minutes, he snapped his fingers. "I've got it! I can hack into the inferior satellites the pesky Earthlings have, and use that to spy on all of them!" He jumped on his computer, and started the hack.

"Ha, too easy." He said. He soon repositioned the satellite above his target: Kauai. He searched for them, and found what he was looking for. "Well, there is that stupid Skipper, and 624. Oh, they have children, how wonderful! Hm, three boys and a girl: the girl is the key!" He shouted to himself. "Every story has the father rushing out to save his precious daughter. Then, if I can capture 624, I bet I can get 626 to come: he undoubtedly has feelings for her." He was about to continue searching, when the satellite feed broke up and stopped. "Stupid technology. Leroys! We are moving out now! With good timing, we can land on Earth under cover of darkness. Half an hour later, the ship was going through hyperspace towards its unsuspecting targets.

**Kauai**

Skipper and Angel were cooking dinner for the four that they had. Stitch called constantly to make sure his daughter was ok. After the tenth call, Angel told him to stop calling or she'd go spank him into the next century. Funnily enough, he hadn't called for over two hours. The kids were pretty much keeping to themselves, not really all that worried about the possible threat of Hamsterviel.

"Before we head to bed, I want to make sure everything is locked up tight." Skipper said. "I don't want to take any chances."

"Because the locks are definitely going to stop them." Angel said.

"It'll make me feel a little safer. Besides, it'll give me an excuse to check on the kids."

"You're starting to sound like Stitch." The got the food on the table, and called the kids to eat. When they were younger, dinner used to take about a minute. But with Nani's teaching of manners, they had started eating nicely and slowly.

"So kids, if you hear anything during the night, make sure to wake either Angel or myself. If needed, there are a few weapons around the house."

"Don't worry dad." Reuben said. "I don't think anyone wants to mess with you, mom, and your kick butt karate."

"You're not so bad yourself big R." Kairi said, causing Reuben to blush slightly. Dinner finished quickly, and everyone lent a hand in cleaning up. Afterwards, since it was only seven, they sat down to watch Pleakly's fashion show. It was more to kill time, but everyone stayed for the whole two hours.

"And remember, if you need some emergency fashion tips, call our hot line at 555-HELP. You've been a wonderful audience; good night, and see you next week." The show ended, and Skipper turned off the TV.

"I'm going to bed early." He said.

"I think we should all head to bed." Angel said. "It's been a long few days with Christmas, and we need to be awake for tomorrow." The kids nodded, slightly unhappy, but obeyed. Since Reuben and Jim shared a room, he let Andrew and Jacque sleep in there on the beds. He and Kairi went to Cynra's room, which was a merciful color of orange instead of pink. Reuben started lying on the floor, and Kairi stopped him.

"You get the bed she said. It's your house."

Reuben snorted. "So? You're the lady, you get the bed."

Kairi looked at him for a moment. "How do we settle this?" She asked.

"We have a fight; loser takes the bed."

"Rules?"

Reuben thought for a moment. "Karate and wrestling only."

Kairi nodded and took a stance. "I'm ready when you are."

Reuben mimicked her stance. "Let's just try not to knock over any of my sister's stuff: she'll get pissed." They stood still for a moment, and then charged each other and started dueling.

Upstairs, Skipper and Angel were busy brushing their teeth, when they heard a small crash downstairs. "Don't worry." Skipper said. "That'll be Reuben and Kairi fighting over the bed."

"I thought Reuben would give it to her." Angel said, crawling under the covers.

"He wants to, and Kairi wants to give it to him." Skipper said, locking the windows.

Downstairs, Kairi had Reuben pinned to the ground, and looked at him. "No fair." She said. "You lost on purpose."

Reuben gave a small shrug. "So?" They kissed each other on the lips for a minute, and then Kairi stood up.

"I'll go get a pillow from the couch. I also need a drink, so don't wait up for me." She walked out of the room and down to the kitchen.

Back upstairs, Angel turned to face Skipper. "Honey, you're not going to sleep with how tense you are. You need to relax."

"I am relaxed." Skipper said. Angel reached under his pillow, where his hand was, and wrenched the blaster from him.

"Then why do you have this?" She asked, tossing it aside.

"Security. Like I said, I'm completely relaxed."

Angel sighed and closed her eyes. "Just as long as you get some sleep."

"I'm not sure I can with such a beautiful angel by my side." He said with a smile.

"Sleep!" She ordered, trying to hide her own wide smile.

Downstairs, Kairi slowly padded through the house. She checked on Andrew and Jacque first, and they were both sound asleep. She had the urge to check on Angel and Skipper, but if they were having… fun, the last thing she wanted was to walk in. The last one she checked on was Reuben. She smiled at how peaceful and happy he looked. "He doesn't even snore." She said with a slight smile. She pulled out her lower arms and made sure her little device was there. It had been a gift from Sparky when he was teaching her; he called it a Lightning Box. It was capable of producing a small number of large charges, overloading anything or anyone; she never went anywhere without it. After pulling her arms back in, she walked back down the hall, and quietly slipped out the door. Once a little ways from the house, she took off at a steady jog, and didn't stop until she was on the beach. When she was, she laid on her back and looked at the stars. It was something she had enjoyed doing since she was eight, and snuck out often at night to look at them for a bit. She felt bad for deceiving Skipper and Reuben, but what they didn't know couldn't hurt them. She dug herself into the sand a bit, and put her arms behind her head.

"Move and die." A sinister voice said. She felt the point of a blaster on the top of her head, and stayed still. A few moments later, she was tied up and gagged, sitting in front of Hamsterviel and the Leroy clones.

"Don't worry, you will see your daddy soon. I'm sure he will be only too happy to come down here himself and save you." Hamsterviel chuckled. "Too bad for him it is a trap. Of course, he will want proof that it is you." He took out a camera and snapped a quick picture. He then tossed the digital camera to one of the clones. "Deliver it to him with the message. As for you dear, you will come and be our… guest. I will of course make sure that none of the Leroy's takes advantage of you." She felt the back of a blaster hit her head, and she fell into darkness.

Back at Skipper's house, everyone but Skipper was sound asleep. He slowly slipped out of Angel's loving arms and padded through the house. He wasn't going to bother checking on the kids yet: he was sure they were fine. When he got to the kitchen, he heard a light knock on the door. He opened it, and was surprised at who he found.

"Leroy!" He whispered, thinking it was the original. "When'd you change your fur back?" He stepped outside and shut the door, and the clone smiled.

"I'm not the original, I'm a clone. Not a word!" He ordered as Skipper opened his mouth to shout. "I have a message for you from Hamsterviel: he says to meet him at Old Point Hill, you know where it is? Just nod or shake your head." Skipper nodded. It was the hill where the stadium had originally been: it was actually quite large. "He says if you ever want to see your daughter alive, you'll come alone. Got it?"

"How do I know you have my daughter?" He asked. The clone showed him the picture.

"Now you know." He said, before taking off without a sound.

"Kairi?" He asked. "The satellite!" Cobra had called him not long ago, and told him to track a satellite that had moved out of orbit. He had found that someone had been watching him and the kids on their way back from the party: Hamsterviel thought that Kairi was _his_ daughter, and not Stitch's.

"I have a lot to think about." He whispered, walking back into the house.

Skipper didn't get anymore sleep that night: Kairi's capture wouldn't let him. Now he had to face Hamsterviel and an entire Leroy army by himself, since he couldn't let Kairi injured because of him. He didn't realize the time pass, until Angel walked in the kitchen yawning.

"Hey." She said, kissing his cheek. "How long have you been up?"

Skipper shrugged. "I never fell asleep, actually."

Angel sighed as she started making breakfast. "I had a feeling you wouldn't. So the kids survived then?"

Skipper nodded. "Yeah. Kairi took off with… Cynra to go see how Stitch was doing, and so he wouldn't worry too much."

Angel sat down by Skipper, sighing. "Skip, I've known you long enough to know when you're hiding something from me."

Skipper looked at her sadly. "Do you trust me?" He asked.

Angel looked at him, and then nodded. "Yeah, I do." After a moment, Skipper stood up and looked at the clock: it was only six.

"I'm going to go see if Jumba's found anything yet." Skipper said. "I'll be back later." He left the house, and wandered off into the woods to think. When he was sure no one was around, he started pacing and talking to himself.

"It's obviously a trap, and I'm going to end up against all the clones. I have a feeling that Hamsterviel won't let Kairi go after he kills me, so I need a plan, and I need one fast. Unfortunately, any plan I make will probably involve Stitch, Angel, or both. I don't know if I can tell them, but I need a plan before I start." He sat on the ground, crossed his legs, closed his eyes, and let his mind wander. He went over everything he had learned from Jumba, Lilo, Stitch, Angel… everyone and everything. He sat there for an hour before he heard someone coming through the trees. Opening his eyes, he saw that it was Jumba.

"624 called and said you were probably out here." He said sitting down across from Skipper. "What is troubling you so much?"

Skipper sighed, and then told him what had happened and what he was trying to do. "I need everybody's help, but I don't have a way to keep them from getting noticed by Hamsterviel and the Leroys. If I could turn them invisible, then I could try. But then I'd have to face Stitch and Reuben."

Jumba smiled. "You may not have a way, but I do. Experiment 604."

That's when it dawned on Skipper. "Houdini!"

Jumba nodded. "Exactly. Now all you need is help and a plan."

Skipper jumped up. "You tell the experiments. I have to go tell Stitch's family and mine, and then I'll figure out a plan. Hamsterviel will wish he had never crossed us.

**Noon**

Hamsterviel sat tapping his foot on the ground. He had a weapon with him, an Earth one, in case things went wrong: it would ensure they came after him. However, he would worry about that later. He shaded his eyes, and saw Skipper walk up to the top of the mountain.

"You came alone?" Hamsterviel called. He and his clones were sitting at the bottom.

"Ask your clones Hamsterwheel."

"HAMSTERVIEL!!" He shouted in reply. After a quick spot check, the Leroys told him it was clear. "You know you can't escape my clone army."

"I don't want to. I'm going to fight you, and make you pay for taking Kairi."

Hamsterviel laughed. "You and what army?"

Skipper smiled coldly. "This one." He charged down the hill, roaring at the top of his lungs. Hamsterviel smiled, and was about to coolly tell the clones to finish him, when the yelling started to echo and grow. Suddenly, the other experiments were appearing at the top of the hill, charging down as fast as they could, but none could catch Skipper, who was like lighting.

"Get them! GET THEM!" Hamsterviel yelled. The Leroys charged at the experiments.

Skipper was still yelling, his blood and anger boiling over, but with his evil side gone, he still had control. Stitch and Reuben, both were only five feet behind Skipper, and they had the most fearfully looks on them, as they charged with their extra appendages out. Skipper was twenty feet ahead of everyone else; his lower arms blasted out from his side, and he dove into the Leroy ranks. A moment later, the sides clashed together.

The battle had truly begun.


	9. Pain and Sadness

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch.

Chapter 9: Pain and Sadness

There was an audible, loud boom when the sides clashed together and the experiments started to fight. Most of the experiments fought in groups, even Stitch who fought back to back with Reuben. Skipper, though, was in the middle of the clones, fighting quite a number of them alone. Angel, fighting by Lilo, tossed a Leroy a ways back. "Lilo, we need to help Skipper, he's starting to get overrun." Lilo nodded, and they slowly started moving in that direction, hitting any Leroy that got in their was. The kids had formed their own little group, and were knocking down Leroys one by one as a group. They knew that they were supposed to be afraid, but they were having the time of their life. Jumba had joined the fight also, bringing along a plasma cannon, and was starting to wreak havoc with it.

Skipper grunted as a punch got through his defenses. His blood still boiling, he still didn't care that there were so many Leroys around him, all trying to take him down. Claws scratched him open, teeth dug in, and kicks and punches were becoming for frequent. Just as he started thinking he was going to go down under the onslaught, Angel and Lilo jumped over the gang and started defending him. The Leroys were caught off guard, and Skipper took the chance to start pounding on them again.

Hamsterviel stood on the ramp of his ship, looking through binoculars at the battle. It was hard for him to tell if he was winning or not, but he was sure that he would. After all, with their weakness gone, the Leroys were unbeatable: he had proved it before. He made sure to keep an eye on Jumba, just in case he started something funny.

Jumba managed to fight his way to Lilo. "Little girl, Leroys are immune to song now. No doubt is the work of Hamsterviel."

"What can we do?" Lilo asked, laying out another Leroy.

"You have telekinetic powers, yes?" Lilo nodded. "Use them to subdue Leroys. I don't know or care how, just do it: it is the only way." Lilo was now worried: she hadn't used that power for over fifteen years. Would she still be able to use it? She thought quickly, and decided just to cause enough pain in the Leroys to make them pause for a minute.

"Cover me guys." She said. Stitch had joined the group, and they formed a circle around Lilo. She stood still, closed her eyes, and started attempting to use her power. She failed the first time, and the second, and the third. "I can't do this." She whispered.

"Yes you can." Stitch grunted as a Leroy scratched his arm. "I know you can." Lilo sighed, but closed her eyes. She used all of her concentration, and sent out a pulse targeted at the Leroys. As planned, the Leroys all flinched and stopped momentarily, but long enough for the experiments to gain the advantage. Lilo collapsed to the ground, covered in sweat. Stitch turned and knelt by her.

"Guess it used a lot of energy." Lilo said weakly.

Stitch wiped some of the sweat away. "Don't worry about anything right now: I'll take care of you." Lilo felt Stitch pick her up, and then she fell asleep.

Hamsterviel growled in anger. In one quick move, the experiments had gained a serious upper hand in the battle. He thought of calling a retreat: after all, he still had Kairi, and with any luck, if that formula really worked, he would become far more powerful. He got on the ship's external speakers.

"Leroys! Fall back to the ship! We are getting out of here!" _Besides, I still have that weapon. All this was for was to make sure that they knew I was back out, and I can hit them where it hurts. The plan is working perfectly_. He went back to the ramp, and the Leroys started charging up the ramp. Just as the last conscious Leroy got inside, he closed the door, slicing the ramp clean off. He went to one of the windows, and looked for a target.

Back in the field, the experiments cheered. "We made it!" Angel said. "We beat them back!" Jumba started going around and cuffing the Leroys: he could dehydrate them all later. Skipper, Angel, Lilo, Stitch, Victoria, and Leroy were all in a group, and their kids rushed over.

"We kicked their patookies dad." Jim yelled, jumping on his father. Skipper returned the hug, and then put Jim down.

"Where's Reuben?" He asked, suddenly fearful. He glanced toward the ship, and saw Reuben climbing up and into one of the windows.

"He's going to get my daughter." Stitch said. "He's either brave or nuts." Skipper continued staring at the ship, and thought he saw something sticking out of one of the lower windows.

"Attention pesky experiments!" Hamsterviel's voice rang out. "You will not win. I have everything I need to gain the ultimate power, and then I will crush you all personally! However, I need it to be at a place of my choosing, so I need to make sure you will follow me. In my hands I have an Earth weapon called a sniper rifle. I know that not all of you are bullet proof, so I have picked a target to kill." Skipper ran in front of Angel, using his body to shield her. A gunshot rang out, and all the experiments ducked, not sure who the target was. Hamsterviel's laugh echoed through the field, and the ship took off. Skipper looked around, and heard gasping. His eyes fell on the victim, and his heart sank deeply.

Jim was lying on the ground: the bullet had gone straight through his heart.

None of the experiments said a word: everyone was speechless at what had just happened. Angel fell to the ground by the body, and broke down sobbing. Cynra followed suit, and Skipper came over, knelt down, and put his arms around them. Not a sound was heard on the hill: even the wind had quieted, as if mourning the sudden loss.

For almost an hour, nobody moved from their spot. Stitch still held the sleeping Lilo, and his kids surrounded him. Victoria and Leroy stood several feet back, also mourning. The other experiments then decided to give them some privacy, and slowly drifted away. Skipper picked up Jim's body, and started walking towards the trees. Everyone else still present, Stitch, Leroy, Victoria, and all the kids, followed him a few feet back. When he got a ways inside, he used his lower arms to start digging: digging a grave. After it got about a foot or so deep, Skipper hopped out, and slowly laid Jim inside. He put the dirt back on, and made a temporary grave marker. _I'll get him a proper one later_. Skipper thought. He stared down at the grave, and his anger started to rise. The sheer amount of hatred and anger that showed on his face caused everyone to shrink back several steps. Skipper started shaking, before throwing his head back and roaring at the top of his voice.

"HAMSTERVIEL! YOU CANNOT ESCAPE ME! I WILL HUNT YOU TO THE END OF THE GALAXY AND AVENGE MY SON!" He took off towards Jumba's, pulling out his wings so he could fly. The others looked at each other, and took off after him. When they got to the ship, he was just going up the ramp, and Stitch jumped on top of him.

"Skipper, calm down!" Stitch yelled. "We need to think before we act." Skipper struggled against Stitch's grasp for several minutes, before finally resigning and calming down.

"Skipper we need a plan." Angel said.

"We need to find Hamsterviel first." Skipper said.

Angel put her arms around him, and Stitch spoke up. "Skip, take everyone else to my house and pack weapons, food, anything we might need. Angel and I will start the ship and have it ready when you get back, ok?" After a few moments, Skipper nodded. Stitch got off of him, and Angel let go, allowing Skipper to lead the others to Stitch's house.

"Let's get only what we need." Skipper said. They started going through the kitchen cupboards, when a large explosion was heard outside. Skipper ran to the door, wrenched it open, and looked out; the entire cockpit of Jumba's ship was engulfed in flames. He turned pure white, before setting off towards the ship, sprinting as fast as he could. He charged up the ramp, and opened the door to the cockpit. The flames shot out at the sudden oxygen flow, scorching Skipper. However, ignoring his pain, he crawled in.

"Angel?" He called. "Stitch?" He started going through the fire and wreckage, finally coming upon the duo. Angel was in a ball, and Stitch was covering her with his body; both were unconscious. He picked them up and ran out of the ship with them. Jumba came up with a giant fire extinguisher, ready to battle the flames. Skipper laid Stitch and Angel on the ground, and put his ear to their chests in turn: they both had a heartbeat. The others were crowding around him, but he didn't care. All he could see was Angel, his love, lying on the ground covered in burns. After everything else that had happened, this was too much for Skipper: he fainted clean away by Angel.

**Hamsterviel's Ship**

Reuben slowly padded along the ceiling, making sure he wouldn't be noticed. At first he was afraid that they'd smell him, but the horrible stench of the ship made that impossible. He continued along the ceiling, trying to find where Kairi was being kept. He had at first thought of smelling her out, but again, the stench of the ship made it impossible. He came to a locked door, and crawled down to the floor.

"Good thing I paid attention to Uncle Leroy." He muttered. It took him a minute, but he eventually hacked past the door lock and opened it. Inside was a fairly large room, probably once used to feed the ship's crew, when there had been one. In the middle of the room stood Hamsterviel, who was pacing around Kairi. Reuben's heart leapt as he saw her. He wanted to run to her, knock out Hamsterviel, and take her away, but Hamsterviel was holding a blaster, and neither of them was impervious to that. He would have to wait and bide his time.

"So, you think that your daddy will come and save you, but you are wrong! See, I have created a serum that will give me ultimate power! Unfortunately, it is useless unless I put in the blood of two creatures, taken when they are dead. I already killed one of the clones, so I only need one more dose to finish it. And guess who's the lucky number two winner." Kairi, still gagged, let out a squeak of terror. Hamsterviel stood behind her, and pointed the gun at her head. "Just think: you are dying to give me ultimate power." Reuben could wait no longer: he charged at Hamsterviel, yelling with the hope of distracting him.

Hamsterviel turned to face the oncoming experiment, and thought briefly what to do. He could kill the girl, but Reuben might kill him. Besides, he reasoned, males are so much stronger then females. He whipped the blaster around, and fired a blast directly into Reuben's chest.

Reuben halted mid-stride, and looked down at the gaping hole in his chest. He looked up at Kairi, whose eyes were wide with surprise and sadness. Reuben fell to the ground, and Hamsterviel strode over to him.

"Don't worry; soon the pain will be gone, and I will have what I need." Reuben's eyes clouded over, and his heart stopped beating. "Perfect." Hamsterviel whispered, taking some of the blood on Reuben's chest. He turned to Kairi and smiled. "Just wait until you see what I become. Maybe you will be willing to join me." He laughed evilly as he left the room. Kairi drew out her lower arms, severed the cuffs, undid the gag, and crawled over to Reuben. When she got there, she started attempting CPR.

"Come on Reuben." She said. "Don't you quit on me." _If only I had something to shock his heart with_. She thought. Then it hit her: she looked down in her lower left hand, which held the Lightning Box Sparky had given her. She had three charges left in it: hopefully, it would be enough. She placed the prongs on the box into Reuben's chest, and hit the button. Electricity shot through Reuben, and his body jerked, but his heart didn't stop. She tried it again, but it had the same effect. With only one charge left, one last hope, she pushed the prongs into him as close to the heart as possible. She closed her eyes, said a quick prayer, and pushed the button. His body jerked, and Kairi looked at him. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, he took a slow, ragged breath.

He was alive.

**Stitch's Head**

_Stitch looked around at the landscape. Everything was… uncertain; the lines that defined what was where were continuously weaving together._

_"Where am I?" He asked._

_"My temporary home." A voice said. He turned around, and saw a familiar face: mustard colored fur, four arms, and a sandwich._

_"Reuben!" He yelled, throwing himself on his nearest cousin. After a quick hug, Stitch looked at him. "Am I… dead?"_

_Reuben chuckled. "This isn't the place for the truly dead." He said as they sat down. "This is kind of the in-between world, where those of use who have been both very good and very bad go, until we turn to one or the other."_

_"So, because you did a lot of bad and a lot of good, you're stuck here?" Stitch asked._

_Reuben nodded. "At least until I prove that I'm good."_

_'How do you do that?"_

_"I'll explain. Here, we can slightly interact with things in the living world. When we die, if we end up here, we choose two beings to 'follow'. I chose you and Hamsterjerk. But anyway, if I help you beat Hamsterviel, that will give me what I need to move on."_

_"So, where is Hamsterviel then?" Stitch asked._

_Reuben shrugged. "My time to help you has not come yet; but it is on the horizon. I will need to tell you something tomorrow, but for now, let's just catch up."_

**Earth**

Skipper groaned and opened his eyes. He was lying in the med bay of Jumba's ship. It took him a moment to remember what had happened. He tried to sit up, but Leroy restrained him.

"Easy Skip. You've been through a lot." He said. Skipper laid back on the bed, and looked at Leroy.

"How bad is it?"

"Well, you got away with only a few serious burns, but you've horribly overexerted yourself: you won't be doing anything for a day or two."

Skipper nodded. "Whatever. What about Angel and Stitch?"

Leroy sighed. "Well, Stitch managed to shield Angel from quite a bit of the blast. He's in serious condition right now, and Jumba had to induce a coma to keep his brain from swelling. Angel… well, even covered by Stitch, she still got hit hard."

"And?" Skipper asked, suddenly fearful.

"Well, at the moment, she's in critical condition. Jumba says her chances of making it are… well, small." Skipper sat up, and Leroy tried to force him back down. Skipper took hold of Leroy's arm and threw him across the room. He jumped out of the bed, ignoring the wave of dizziness that swept over him, and ran to Angel's bed. She was covered in bandages, and there were several tubes going into her body.

"Angel, come on Angel, you can make it." Skipper whispered. He took a look at the monitor, which had her pulse, and it took a slight drop. "Come on Angel, wake up!" Skipper yelled. He heard Leroy calling Jumba, but he didn't care. "YOU PROMISED YOU'D NEVER LEAVE ME ANGEL!" He yelled. He felt a needle penetrate his arm, and he felt tired and weak. "You promised." He whispered, falling back into darkness. Jumba set him back on the bed, and sighed.

"How can one good person have so much badness happen to them?" Jumba asked. "He doesn't deserve all this pain."

"We just need to hope Angel makes it." Leroy said. "Or we're going to have a repeat of his mental state fifteen years ago, but Angel won't be around to help him out of it.


	10. Serum

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch.

Chapter 10: Serum

**Hamsterviel's Ship**

Hamsterviel sat in his room, working with several small vials. Two of them were filled with blood: one from a Leroy clone, the other from Reuben. The third vial held perfectly clear liquid. Hamsterviel looked at his computer, and started reading aloud.

"Mix together and inject into blood system. The serum will immediately begin to take effect immediately." Hamsterviel poured the three liquids together, and it turned pitch black in color. He took out a syringe, and the liquid was sucked up inside it. "Bottoms up." Hamsterviel said. He stuck the needle into his arm, and injected the liquid.

Off in another part of the ship, Kairi was desperately trying to stop the blood coming from Reuben's chest. She had managed to find several pieces of cloth in the room, and had torn them up to make some makeshift bandages.

"You are such an idiot, you know that?" Kairi said.

Reuben chuckled weakly. "Yeah, I am. I still saved your life though."

"And I saved yours." She replied, applying another bandage to him. "I think I got most of this bleeding to stop, but you really need a doctor."

"We need to get off this ship." Reuben whispered. "I don't think there's a doctor on here."

"You're probably right, but how do we get off? We'll be lucky to walk out the _door_ without a Leroy seeing us."

"Hello pesky experiments." Hamsterviel said, walking in the door. "I figured that you'd like to see what I used his blood for." Kairi turned around, and gasped. Before her stood a perfectly black Stitch-like creature. It was as tall as the average experiment, was covered in midnight black fur, blood red eyes, four arms, and long claws. "Now I have the ultimate power, and I can destroy those pesky Earthlings once and for all!"

"So what happens to me?" Kairi asked. "You kill me?"

"Oh no, I need a Queen to rule by my side, and I have decided it will be you."

"I'd rather chew off my legs and beat myself to death with them."

Hamsterviel shook his head. "Don't worry, you will change your tune soon enough. But until you do, I'm sure you are tired. One of the clones will escort you to your room."

**Stitch's Head**

_Reuben closed his eyes, and nodded. "It's time cuz."_

_Stitch looked at him, confused. "Time for what?"_

_"Why you're here. Let me show you." In front of him, a ghostly image of the new Hamsterviel._

_"What did he do to himself?" Stitch asked, afraid._

_"He used an ancient, mythical, and dangerous toxin that changed him into this. To you, he is now invincible."_

_"How?"_

_"He used the blood of two people he killed along with the formula. What it does is it splits him: only half of him is in your world. The other half is in this one, my world."_

_"So, part of him is… dead?"_

_"In a way. This isn't exactly a world of death, as much as another level of reality. Theoretically, it is possible for you to come here, but the sheer amount of force needed to make a hole connecting our reality levels… it would take several Klimnar missiles, with the blast directed in at one point."_

_"So, how do we beat him?"_

_"Well, I can hit him from this side, but I need a weapon of some sort. But again, we need a hole."_

_"We have one." Stitch said. "Back on Klimno. I'll go there, give you a weapon, and then I'll go back to the real world."_

_"You need to send Leroy."_

_"Leroy? Why?"_

_Reuben winced. "Let's just say… there's someone here who wants to see him. It's time for you to go back."_

_"Hang on, if our reality levels connect… could you, come back?"_

_Reuben shrugged. "Who knows? Does it really matter?"_

_"It matters to me." Stitch said. "And it matters to a lot of other people."_

_"Look, Hamsterviel needed to blood of two people. He had to kill them."_

_"So?"_

_Reuben sighed. "Well, one of them was a Leroy clone. The other one… well, it was Reuben, Skipper's kid." Stitch's jaw dropped open. "Don't worry! Your daughter managed to bring him back before it was too late. Hamsterviel knows, he just doesn't care now that he has the power."_

_"But Reuben's alive?" A nod. "Whew, if he had died…"_

_"Look, we'll see what unfolds." Reuben interrupted. "Right now, the real world needs you right now." The scene before Stitch grew hazy. "Oh, and tell Skipper… thanks, for naming his kid after me. I'm honored." The scene shimmered, and then disappeared._

**Earth**

Stitch groaned as he came to. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around him.

"Lilo?" He whispered.

"Resting in your house." Leroy said. "I'm surprised you came out of your coma."

"I've been in a coma? How long?"

Leroy shrugged. "Only a couple hours. Jumba had to induce it to stop the swelling in your head; he figured you'd be out for a couple days."

"Angel?"

Leroy sighed. "She was in critical condition, but she's only serious right now. Jumba said that, even things are looking better, she still might not make it."

Stitch looked over at Angel sadly. "And let me guess… Skipper is freaking out."

Leroy nodded. "He rescued you guys from the fire and then fainted. When he came to and heard about Angel… well, we had to sedate him and tie him down."

"What can we do for Angel?"

"As far as I know, we can't do anything. It's all up to her now."

"Hey Leroy, could I get you to run a little… errand?"

Leroy nodded. "Sure. What do you need?"

Stitch sat up a bit, grunting as pain raced through him. "Well, back on Klimno, those missiles that Hamsterviel used made a hole between two dimensions."

"Huh?"

"The sheer amount of force from those missiles caused a hole to open up between our dimension, and a different one. What I need you to do is take a few plasma cannons, go through that hole, and give them to 625."

"You mean the original Reuben? But he died!"

Stitch sighed. "Look, it's really complicated, but it's highly necessary. While you're there, a little birdy told me that someone you knew was in there, and that you should pay them a little visit."

"Ok, I guess I can do that. It shouldn't take me too long to make it to Klimno. Then again, I kind of need a ship."

"How badly is this one damaged?

"The entire cockpit was destroyed, along with most of the power conduits: this ship isn't going anywhere ever again."

Stitch sighed. "Well, how can we get you there then?"

"We could always call the Council Woman for a ship. Just don't mention my name in it."

"Go get Lilo on that right away. The sooner we get that ship, the better."

**Hamsterviel's Ship**

"The nerve of that guy! Be his Queen… huh! As if!" Kairi said. She had carried Reuben to her new quarters, where he was lying and trying to recover.

"At least knows a beautiful girl when he sees one." Reuben said.

Kairi sat on the bed by his feet. "That is a good point. At least for now, he'll leave us alone. Although, I'm not exactly sure if he realizes that you're still alive."

Reuben shrugged. "I doubt it. From what I've heard, he isn't the brightest of the bunch. But we still need to get out of here."

Kairi pulled the computer off of the table next to her. "I pulled up the ship's schematics, and the escape pods are directly below us. Unfortunately, they'd kind of notice if we launched one. There's an automated alarm that sounds when one is launched."

Reuben held out his hands. "Pass me the computer." Kairi did, and he started typing rapidly. "The good part about having Uncle Leroy as a tutor is that I think I can get us out of this."

"And having Sparky for a tutor helped me save your life." Kairi said.

Reuben nodded. "So we made some good choices in our teachers."

"How long will this take?" She asked.

Reuben shrugged. "Probably an hour or two. It all depends on what kind of security Hamsterjerk has on his ship's systems. Don't worry: I'll get us out of this."

**Earth**

Lilo hung up the videophone and turned to Leroy. "She says that we'll have a ship in a hour. Let's go back and see how Stitch is doing." Leroy nodded, and they took off towards the ship. The kids stayed behind, not wanting to know how bad things were.

"Hey Lilo." Stitch said as they walked in the room.

"Hey boogee boo." Lilo said, standing next to him. "If you wanted to be lazy, you could have just said something instead of trying to blow yourself up."

"I wanted to be a little more dramatic." He replied.

"Hey guys." Leroy said. "Skipper's coming around." Lilo and Stitch looked over, and sure enough, Skipper was starting to stir.

"This could get really bad, really fast." Lilo said.

Stitch nodded and sat up, despite the pain. "Help me get over by his bed. Maybe I can calm him down a bit." Lilo and Leroy helped him up, and they all went over by Skipper's bed.

Skipper looked up at them, and then down at the restraints. "I hate déjà vu." He said.

"Well, we can't have you hurting yourself." Lilo said.

"Besides, Angel's getting better… a bit. She's in serious condition now." Stitch said.

Skipper sighed. "You'll understand if I don't jump for joy until she wakes up."

Leroy nodded. "Perfectly."

Stitch sat at the foot of the bed. "Hey guys, Leroy is going on a little trip, and I'm not going to send him unless he knows why." With that, Stitch retold his coma dream to them in great detail, especially the part about the new Hamsterviel. The others listened intently, paying attention to everything he said. When he finished, Leroy looked around.

"But he didn't say who the person was?" Stitch shook his head. "Too bad. It'd be nice to know if it was someone I seriously pissed off or not."

"So, what are we going to do?" Skipper asked.

"Leroy is going to go into that dimension and give him a few plasma cannons, meet somebody, and then get out. Apparently, the place doesn't like people who aren't supposed to be there."

Skipper nodded. "Sounds fine to me. Meanwhile, I'll just stay tied up here until Angel gets better."

Lilo undid the straps holding him down. "I trust you enough not to do anything stupid, so I'm taking these things off."

Skipper sat up. "Thanks Lilo. Now, what are we going to do about finding Hamsterviel?"

"Well, with Reuben's help, I think I can track him down." Stitch said. "I still have a slight connection with him, so we can hunt him down. We need to start hitting Hamsterviel at the same time Reuben does, or he's going to have some serious issues. I just wish we had more data on this."

"Can't we look it up?" Skipper asked.

"I'm sure I could try, but I bet that if the information is out there, it's classified." Leroy said. He walked over to the computer, and started looking. "What exactly am I searching for? Keywords would work wonders here."

Stitch thought for a moment. "Well, go with the general gist of the serum; how it changes them. Make sure to include something about the blood of two dead beings, mixed with a third liquid." Leroy typed some stuff in, and several results popped up.

"Well, if the first site is government, I think we got it." He opened the link, only to be asked for a security pass. "At least Aros gave me that stuff." He typed the username and password in, and was allowed access to the site. "What am I looking for?"

"Something that will tell us how to counter it, weaknesses, anything that might help." Skipper said, walking over by him. Leroy sped read most of it, and then sighed.

"Well, it's all kind of confusing. Apparently, when the blood of the two victims is mixed with the… re… reani… reanimation liquid, and then giving to someone who is alive, the change effects them here, and also gives them a… carbon copy of themselves in another dimension. The only way to injure or defeat such a creature is to first defeat their ani… animated being in the other dimension, and then the real one here. It says that when the one is defeated, the real one will become even stronger. When the being is finally destroyed, an energy discharge in both dimensions will result, causing an implosion of immense proportions, possible of destroying a planet in this dimension, and causing the natural laws in the other dimension to break apart." He sat there silently for a moment. "Gaba?"

Skipper smiled. "Ok, here's the simplified version. Basically, the blood of the two people are mixed with the third liquid, which changes it, as if it were still in a living being. Then, someone who is still alive injects it into him or herself, they change them into a mix of the bloods. Since Hamsterviel used a clone and… who else _did_ he use?"  
Stitch looked up. "He did say. Now don't freak out or anything, but he used… your son, Reuben." Before Skipper could say or do anything, Stitch hurried on. "But Kairi managed to bring him back somehow before it was too late. She and Reuben are hiding out on Hamsterviel's ship at the moment."

Skipper sighed. "At least they're ok. But that means we need to get a move on: no doubt my son needs help."

"First we need to actually understand this." Lilo said.

"Ok, I left off with… oh, the change. Anyway, since he used those, he turned into a mix between them, him, and some ancient being. When he used it, it gave him an exact duplicate of himself in the other dimension that acts as he does; he can probably see both sides. The only way to beat him is to defeat the copy of him in the other dimension, which is why we need Reuben."

"Why can't one of us do it?"

"Not sure, but if the laws of nature are vastly different there, we might not last long there. So, after that one is defeated, the one in this dimension is vulnerable, but becomes stronger. When we finally kill him, his death will release a massive implosion of energy, capable of destroying a planet, and causing some serious damage in the other dimension. Nothing else really, but I can tell you that it won't be easy to beat him." They heard engines outside, and Leroy smiled.

"That's the ship." He said. It landed, and someone walked onto the ship. When the door opened, Lilo ran and hugged the person.

"Gantu!" She said.

"Good to see you all again." Gantu said. "I'm about to head up and start patrolling around Earth, but I decided to drop the ships off and see how you were all doing." He looked around at the various scars, burns, and at Angel. "Bad time?"

"It was worse." Stitch said. "But it's getting better."

"Ships? As in more then one?" Lilo asked.

Gantu nodded. "The Council Woman decided that you needed one here just in case. Well, wish I could stay, but I have a patrol to start."

"Thanks for the ship!" Lilo called as Gantu left. They heard another ship, this one smaller, take off. She turned to around to Leroy. "I think it's time for you to take a trip.

Leroy nodded. "Not sure how long I'll be gone, but I'll contact you when I'm on my way back." He picked up four plasma cannons, and made sure they were armed.

"By the time you start coming back, we should be at least near Hamsterviel." Stitch said. They all shook hands, Leroy and Victoria kissed, and he waved.

"Good luck guys!"

**Hamsterviel's Ship**

"Ok." Reuben said. "I think I got the security off line. All we have to do is break through the floor, get in an escape pod, eject, and head for the nearest safe place." He coughed, some blood coming out of his mouth. Kairi wiped it away with her paw, and stroked his head fur.

"We need to get you some medical help Reuben. If this keeps up, you might actually… actually… die." She said.

Reuben leaned his head against her. "Don't worry. Once you're ready, we can get going."

Kairi nodded. "I can't do very much when you're leaning on me."

"Maybe you shouldn't be so fluffy then." Reuben said. But he sat up anyway, giving Kairi room to slip out. She started sniffing around the floor, trying to find the perfect place to cut through to the floor below.

"I think this will do." She said.

"Let's poke a small hole through first, so we can see if there are any clones around." Kairi used her nails to poke several small holes throughout the room, and took a peek through all of them.

"It looks clear. I can see the pods right below us. But what about when they start following us?"

"I can knock the weapons and engines offline temporarily with a virus." Reuben said, coughing up a bit more blood.

"Ok, let's get going." Kairi said. She ripped a large hole in the floor, and helped carry Reuben down. They slipped in a pod, and Reuben smiled.

"This is too easy." He said. He started the virus, and the pod ejected. As they left, they heard a loud laugh.

"Something's wrong." Kairi said. Suddenly, everything disappeared, and they were sitting in the middle of a gray room. Reuben groaned.

"Hologram." He said.

"Exactly." Hamsterviel said, walking into the room. "I figured that you would try and escape, so I had the clones deliver you here instead of a real room. Now, I am still willing to treat you as a guest, but you will now be placed in a less… decorated room. It will be your private quarters, but no computer, only a simple med kit, the door locked from the outside, and much stronger walls."

"I need more then a simple med kit to help him!" Kairi said, supporting Reuben.

"If you need more, ask, and I might be willing to give it to you. Take them to the room!" Several Leroy clones, all armed with plasma pistols, escorted them to their new room. They went inside, and the door closed behind them.

"Well, that could have gone better." Kairi said, setting Reuben down on the bed.

"Yeah, it could have." Reuben said. "Now, what do you have in mind for this?" He pointed to the blood again coming from his mouth.

"Don't worry: I paid attention when Jumba gave his talks about first aid. I even hung around afterwards a lot and talked to Jumba about it, and we were actually getting into surgery. I think I can do it."

"You _think_?" Reuben said.

Kairi sighed. "I can get the stuff from Hamsterviel, but I can only do it with one thing: do you trust me?"

"What?" Reuben asked.

"Do you trust me?"

Reuben looked into her eyes, and nodded. "I trust you."

She nodded. "Doctor Hamsterviel, I need to request some medical supplies."


	11. Paths

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch

Chapter 11: Paths

**Earth**

Lilo closed the videophone and turned to the others. "Leroy says he'll be at Klimno in about an hour or so."

"That's all well and good," Skipper said, "but we need to find Hamsterviel. I doubt either of you has an idea to help us out."

Lilo shrugged. "I wish I did, but we can't trace the path the ship took, and there isn't something on the ship that can be locked onto from far away."

"He'll tell us where he is." Stitch said.

"How do you figure?" Skipper asked.

"He said so himself, that he wanted to choose the place where we fought him. If that's the case, he'll give us a day or two to recover, and then tell us where he is. I wish there were a faster way to find him, but I can't think of one."

Skipper shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I'm not going anywhere until Angel wakes up and I know that she's ok."

Jumba, who was in the room checking on Angel, turned around. "I think that my early diagnosis was incorrect. She is still being in serious condition, but she will be ok. She should be waking at any moment, so if you want to be by her when she does, you shouldn't go very far."

"Do _you_ have any ideas on how to find Hamsterviel?" Skipper asked.

Jumba shook his head. "If the technology I have been working on actually worked, then maybe. However, I don't have high hopes for this working at all."

"What does it do?" Lilo asked.

"It detects the amount of force acting upon it by certain individual and traces said force through space and other things it effects to find them."

Lilo looked at him for a moment. "What does it do?"

Skipper laughed. "Ok, so everything in the universe that has mass pulls on everything else that has mass. So, what he was attempting to do was find the amount of pull a certain person has. He would then use it to track down the person, jumping from object to object until he found the person."

"Impossible." Stitch said. "The pull is the same on every object, so there's no way to track it."

Jumba nodded. "I know, but I figured it was worth a try. I had nothing better to do."

Stitch shuffled his feet. "I have an idea." He said.

"What is it?" Lilo asked.

"Well, when Kairi started going out with Reuben, I decided that I needed to know where she was. At first, I thought about using the other kids to spy on her, but I figured that they'd notice that. So, I… um… might possibly have put a tracker on her."

Lilo growled. "I thought I told you not to do that."

Stitch ducked behind Skipper. "I figured that… well… that doesn't matter now." Skipper stepped out of the way, and Lilo tripped Stitch and put a foot on his stomach.

"You do realize boogee boo, that I promised Kairi she could shave 'kick me' on your butt if you did that." Stitch attempted to move from under Lilo's foot, but she held him firm.

"Please Lilo, let's worry about all this later." Stitch said.

"He has a point Lilo." Skipper said. "We do need to find them."

"But we're waiting for Angel." Lilo pointed out.

"So you're going to stand on me until Angel wakes up?" Stitch asked.

"Nah, I might sit on you if my legs get too tired."

Skipper smiled faintly at the pair, and sat down by Angel's form. "Don't worry Stitch: at least there isn't a guy to be annoyed that she's sitting on you and not them."

Stitch chuckled. "Yeah, guess I'm lucky she picked me."

"I don't think there was any luck involved." Skipper said. "She loves you, that's how it happened." Jumba walked back into the room, and looked at them.

"Why is Lilo sitting on 626?"

"Long story." Skipper said. "Is Angel stable enough to be moved?"

Jumba nodded. "She could be moved, but would have to stay in a bed bay until she recovers. Why?"

Skipper looked at the duo on the floor. "I think it's time we go after Hamsterviel."

Jumba nodded. "Ok. Just be careful when you is moving her, and keep an eye on her vitals."

"Aren't you coming with us?" Lilo asked.

"Someone is needing to keep many eyes on kids." He replied.

"Well, they aren't kids anymore." Stitch said. "And ours are coming with us. Does that change your mind?"

Jumba thought for a moment. "Ok, I am coming with you. Allow me few moments to grab some heavy weaponry."

**Hamsterviel's Ship**

Reuben came to slowly. He felt weak, and yet at the same time… safe. He remembered where he was, and then it hit him why he had been asleep. He glanced around for Kairi, but didn't see her. He heard light breathing, and looked next to him: she was sleeping by him. He felt his face turn the deepest magenta possible, and was sure he'd be dead if Stitch even thought this had happened. But after a few moments of fear, he started to calm down, and started enjoying Kairi being next to him.

_Probably fell asleep after she finished fixing me_. He thought. He tried to get off of the bed, but pain raced through his chest, and he fell back, causing Kairi to wake up.

"Morning." She whispered.

"Hey." Reuben said. "So, am I fixed?"

Kairi yawned loudly as she sat up. "Yeah. It wasn't easy; you were more messed up inside then I had thought. You might be in a bit of pain for a few days, but that'll be the worst of it."

"So what do we do now?" Reuben asked.

"Well, now that we're under heavy guard, there isn't much we can do other then wait to be rescued by our parents and friends."

Reuben sighed. "Wish there was a way we could help them out, but our hands are kind of tied here."

Kairi laid her head on his shoulder. "When they come, we'll give them all the help they need."

Reuben put his arms around her and pulled her close. "And this time, I'll protect you."

Kairi smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. "We'll be fine. Don't worry."

**Klimno**

Leroy landed the ship about a mile away from where the facility had once been. He knew it was gone now after the bombs had gone off, but he still landed a good distance away, just in case something odd was to happen. He walked the distance quickly, and arrived at the spot the building had been at: it was completely disintegrated. Nothing, not even a door or a piece of a wall remained of it. He smiled grimly, remembering how near his death had been back when he had arrived here. He had managed to make it off with using Lilo's holographic emitters to spring the trap. He neared the center, and wondered if he'd be able to see the hole that was supposed to be there. He also wondered about his 'acquaintance': who was it? His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a kind of gateway ahead of him.

It was about four feet high and about a foot across. The outside emanated a pale blue, while on the other side was a gray world, similar to he place he was. And on the other side stood a friend.

"Reuben!" Leroy called, running up to the passage.

Reuben chuckled. "Thanks for coming. I figured it'd be Stitch too."

Leroy shrugged. "I volunteered, and Stitch is trying to keep things down with Skipper. In that explosion, Angel got severely hurt, and he's kind of freaking out about it."

Reuben nodded sadly. "I understand. Nice fur by the way."

Leroy looked down at his fur, which was the exact same as Reuben's: just as it had been for almost sixteen years. "I figured I owed you for what you gave up for us."

"Thanks. Look, we don't have a lot of time, so let's get this done with."

Leroy looked worriedly at the rift. "Is it safe?"

"Eh, I think it is. It's a different dimension and all, and you're still alive, so I would think it's ok. Besides, your other half is here."

"Other half?"

"That's right." A deep throaty voice said. Reuben stepped out of the way, and Leroy found himself looking at himself across the rift.

"But, how is this possible?"

The other Leroy laughed. "This is where I was banished when you attempted to get rid of me. I can still come back as you, but we have to fight."

"What if I just leave you there?"

His evil half chuckled again. "Then in a few weeks, we both disappear forever."

"Reuben, you could have told me about this." Leroy sighed.

Reuben sighed in return. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't, but he threatened to hurt me. And, well, you know the coward I am."

"Didn't stop you from saving us last time." Leroy countered.

"Death kind of changes your perspective on things."

The real Leroy looked to his other. "Ok, how do we do this?"

"There is a place between these two; that is where we fight. I don't want any of your friends to join us. In order to get there, stand between these two dimensions for a few seconds, and then you will be taken there." To prove it, the evil half stood with half of him in each of the dimensions. After five or six seconds, he shimmered and disappeared. Reuben gave him a look.

"You think you can do this?"

Leroy nodded. "I have to." He tossed the four plasma cannons through to Reuben, who caught one in each arm. "We might not be able to talk again, so I wish you luck in defeating your half of Hamsterviel."

Reuben chuckled. "You're the one that needs the luck." Leroy stepped into the rift, securing one foot on each side. It was a curious feeling: most of him felt normal, but where the rift met his body, he had this feeling of weightlessness. After a few seconds, he felt like he was being lifted off the ground, and then thrown through the air. After a few more seconds, he landed on solid ground. The ground was an eerie purple and red cloud, while the sky was a dark blue. There were hundreds of dark, pulsing holes all over the place. Five feet from him stood his evil half.

"Where is this place?" The original asked.

"This is Between the Planes. It accesses all the different dimensions ever created; it is the God of traveling, so to speak."

"All right, now how do we kill each other?" Leroy asked his evil half.

"I believe it's only fair to tell you." He said. "The pulsing holes you see lead to the many dimensions. The ones with red in them are dimensions that are gone. If you enter one, you are immediately removed from existence. If one of us dies, the other will know."

The real Leroy nodded, and pulled out his extra arms. "Are you ready?"

"As I've ever been." The other growled. In a flash, they were on each other.

**Earth**

After grabbing some heavy weaponry, Jumba had joined Lilo, Stitch, Skipper, Victoria, and all the kids on the other ship. Skipper had carefully carried Angel over from the other ship and put her in the one med bed. This ship had a lot less space, but it worked well enough.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen, buckle in and get ready to go kick some gerbil butt." Stitch said over the intercom. "Lift off will be in one minute. If you need anything, now is the time to tell me and then run and get it. Try doing it in the other order, and you might miss your ride."

"We're all good her Stitch." Lilo called.

"Yeah dad, let's go get our ohana back!" Andrew called up.

"All right, get ready for take off. It might be a little bumpy: this ship sucks." The ship rose slowly, and blasted off into space. Stitch quickly set the hyperdrive to home in on Kairi's signal, and activated it.


	12. Good and Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch.

Chapter 12: Good and Evil

**Between the Planes**

The moment they clashed together, fur started to fly in all directions. Claws scratched, teeth bit, feet kicked, and heads butted. They were a flurry of motion, each one trying to gain the advantage they needed. Blood was starting to cover the ground around the battle scene, but neither Leroy nor his evil half cared: they were too focused on winning.

Leroy felt his opponent's claws rake his face again, and returned it with a swift kick into his stomach. He knew that the match was either even, or he was outmatched. He had always known his evil side was strong, but he hadn't known quite how right he was: he had always hated being right. He was thrown several yards back and hit the ground hard.

"Face it: you can't beat me. I'm stronger then you'll ever be." His evil half said, walking over and kicking him again and again in the face. Leroy's vision was now blood-filled, and he could see very little other then blurs. After taking a few more blows to his face, he felt himself being lifted.

"Don't worry; it will all be over soon." He moaned at these words, and felt himself being carried; he had a good guess where. He didn't have much strength left to fight against him though.

**Space**

"Are we getting any closer Stitch?" Victoria called.

"Yah dad, get a move on." Kara called.

"Quiet down everyone." Lilo said. "Stitch will let us know when we get close." She walked up to the cockpit and sat down in the copilots seat. "Stitch… _are_ we getting closer?"

He nodded. "Bit by bit, but he hasn't stopped yet either, so we aren't gaining too much. We really need to wait until they slow down or stop."

"Got a guess?"

He shrugged. "Well, by the looks of it, we're on a course for Raaro again. If that's the case, we should be there in an hour or so."

She nodded. "Ok." They came together in a quick kiss, and Lilo went to the back. "He says about an hour or so is his best guess."

"That's all well and fine, but I'm worried about Leroy." Victoria said. "I have this bad feeling about him."

"Don't worry mom, dad will be fine." Maggie said.

"Yeah." Laura piped up. "Dad can take care of himself."

Victoria sighed. "I hope so."

**Between the Planes**

Leroy felt himself hefted up high, above his evil half's head, a chuckle echoing around the small area.

"Nothing personal." He growled. Leroy moaned, and images of Victoria and his kids flashed through his head.

"No!" He whispered. Just as he felt himself being thrown forward, he latched the claws on his four arms onto his opponent's body. His evil side immediately roared in pain and dropped him in front. Leroy jumped up, new found strength racing through his body. He delivered punch after punch, kick after kick, and bite after bite successfully. However, after a few moments, his opponent again threw him across the floor.

"You cannot hope to defeat me. I am ten times more powerful then you will ever be. There is no escaping." The evil Leroy laughed loudly, but it soon changed to a scream of pain. Leroy looked up from the floor, and saw that the evil Leroy's left foot was… gone?

"Gaba?" He said.

"No! You should be disappearing first! Not me! I'm stronger!" The evil Leroy yelled.

"This is what happens when we're both around?"

The evil Leroy growled. "It doesn't matter; even without my foot, I can still beat you."

Leroy smiled. "You wish." And he was right: missing a foot, he was at a huge disadvantage. Leroy could dance around him forever, and the evil Leroy couldn't do a thing to stop him. After a few minutes of this, he stopped and stood over his bleeding evil half. After studying him for a moment, Leroy picked him up and carried him over by one of the holes, but stopped.

"What about Skipper's bad side?"

The evil half laughed. "I got rid of him ages ago." Leroy continued his path, and the evil half wailed. "You are nothing without me!"

Leroy chuckled. "I am everything without you." He replied.

"Let me join you." The evil side said. "Let me become part of you again, just like before. We can continue our story.

Leroy laughed as he hefted the body high. "This is my story; and you're not part of it." With a great heave, he threw his evil side through the hole. The last thing the evil half felt was being crushed into the space of an atom.

Leroy fell back on the ground letting out a large breath. "That sucked." He whispered. He sat on the ground for a few minutes to catch his breath, and then started looking at the portals. "Pick a hole any hole." He found the one he thought he had come through and stepped through it. He felt himself thrown across a large distance, before finally landing on his feet back where he had started.

"You did it!" Reuben called.

"625… Reuben, you ok?" Leroy asked.

"You're the one who looks like he went twenty rounds Stitch and all his cousins against you."

Leroy chuckled. "Yeah, but I ended up winning. So, when are you going to attack the Hamsterviel on your end?"

Reuben thought for a moment. "Give me a second." He closed his eyes, and his image shimmered for a minute before returning to normal. "Stitch and his gain are gaining on Hamsterviel. They'll make it to Raaro in an hour. Since you need to rest, I'll give you guys twelve hours. After that, I'll kill the Hamsterviel on my end, which will open him up for attack on your end. But if you aren't distracting him, he'll end up fighting me on this end."

Leroy nodded. "Wish I could stay, but we've got a fight to win."

Reuben nodded. "I understand. Remember, Raaro, twelve hours."

Leroy nodded. "Got it. See you around?"

Reuben smiled and shook his head. "Probably not." He disappeared from the hole, and Leroy set off at a steady jog back to his ship.

**Space**

"Ok, we're getting closer. Raaro is only about ten minutes away, and Kairi is definitely down there, so Hamsterviel is probably there too." Stitch called back.

"Why do these things have to take so long?" Victoria asked.

"It's just how it works." Cynra said. "But don't worry, we'll get there soon enough, and then we'll get everyone back in one piece."

Lilo had gone back up to the copilots seat to be with Stitch. She was spaced out at the moment, but came out of it when a beeping started on the console in front of her.

"What is it?" Stitch asked. Lilo pushed a few buttons, trying to figure it out.

"A ship is coming in to Raaro on an intercept course. They'll get there when we do."

"Can you get an ID on the ship?"

Lilo shook her head. "No, the sensors on this ship suck compared to what Jumba had. The only way we're going to figure out who's it is, is if we get a visual on it."

Stitch nodded. "Ok, we'll be ready. Spin up the weapons."

Lilo gave a hollow laugh. "The weapons on this are practically non-existent. I don't think that these will even make a dent on their hull, but I'll turn them on anyway." She heard the weapons turning on, and chuckled. "Hope you can do something with them."

Stitch glanced down at the console and chuckled. "Probably not, but it might at least distract them temporarily. Give me an update if anything important changes," They drew closer to planet, and Stitch called back to the others. "We're going to come out of hyperspace soon. We have a ship on sensors, and it might put up a fight; you might want to hang on just to be safe."

"Are we going to be ok?" Andrew asked?"

Victoria nodded. "With Stitch piloting the ship, and Lilo handling the weapons, we'll be fine."

Back in the med bay, Skipper was sitting by Angel and holding her hand. "You'll be ok." He whispered. "And soon, this will all be over, and we'll be a family again. We'll give Jim a proper burial, say our goodbyes, and try moving on. And then we'll get to see if Reuben and Kairi get together, have a nice marriage, and throw a huge party. Maybe we can have more kids if you want."

"Cause it went so well the first time." Angel whispered.

Skipper shot up. "Angel!" He shouted, pulling her close to him.

"Ow!" She said. Skipper set her back down gently on the bed. "How bad am I hurt?'

Skipper smiled down at her. "Well, it could have been a lot worse, but you'll be ok."

Angel chuckled. "Liar."

Skipper sighed. "Truthfully… you almost died. I kind of freaked out a bit, but you recovered. You jus need some time to rest."

"Skip!" Stitch called. "I need you at the secondary weapons!"

"Go." Angel said. "I'll be fine. Make sure you have a cookie." Skipper smiled. They kissed, and then Skipper walked up to the front.

"How's Angel?" Stitch asked as Skipper sat down.

"She finally woke up." He replied. "She just needs to rest a bit."

"How long until we come at the planter?" Lilo asked.

"We've got a little more then five minutes." Stitch said.

"You can go see Angel if you want." Skipper said over his shoulder. "I can always handle both of these if I have to." Lilo nodded, slipped out of her seat, and headed to the back. She shut the door to the med bay behind her and sat down by Angel.

"Hey Angel." She whispered.

"Hey Lilo. How's it going?" Angel asked.

"It could be better, but we're dealing with it. We'll be landing on Raaro soon, and we might be running in to some trouble right off the bat."

Angel sat up a bit, grunting from the pain. "Skipper mentioned… that he kind of freaked out when I got hurt. I knew he was lying, but I didn't want to push him. How bad did he take it?"

Lilo sighed. "Really hard. He pulled you and Stitch out of the burning cockpit, and then fainted by you. When he came to, we had to tell him what happened. When we told him to lie down, he got… slightly violent. We ended up having to sedate him, because he was starting to seriously lose it. He was yelling 'You promised you wouldn't leave me'."

Angel sighed. "I'm sorry he caused so much trouble."

"It's not your fault." Lilo replied. "He just needs to learn how to handle things."

"The problem is that he's really insecure." Angel said. "And this Hamsterviel thing that keeps popping up is only making it worse. He had a really bad life before he met us, and then it got worse when Hamsterviel got him: it's not going to be fixed for a long time."

Lilo nodded. "I know."

"We're dropping out of hyperspace." Stitch's voice rang through the ship. "We probably have a fight on our hands, so hang on."  
"I've got to go up to the weapons." Lilo said. "Later!" She ran up through the ship, sitting down at the primary weapons just as the ship dropped out of hyperspace.

"They're hailing us." Skipper said.

"Who is it?" Stitch asked.

Skipper looked for a moment. "It's Leroy!"

Stitch sighed with relief. "Turn the weapons off and turn on the com."

"Stitch, is that you?" Leroy's voice came over the com.

"Good to hear from you Leroy." Stitch said. "We were hoping you'd be able to join us."

"Meet you on the planet?"

"Yep." Stitch said. The call ended, and Stitch sighed. "Ok guys, it's just Leroy." Stitch called back to everyone.

"Oh good." Victoria said, sighing with relief. "At least he's ok."


	13. Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch.

Chapter 13: Meeting

They landed on Raaro a few miles away from where the tracker was, and they met on Stitch's ship. Victoria immediately whisked him away to the med bay to help him heal his cuts and bruises. She locked the door behind them, making them wait until she finished fixing him up to hear the story.

"You sure took quite a beating." Victoria said as she bandaged another cut.

"It could have been worse." He said. "At least I'm alive."

Victoria smiled. "I was worried about you. I was afraid that you might get hurt. Everyone else said not to worry, because you can take care of yourself." She put one more bandage on and took a step back. "There you are. Once you finish telling everyone your story, then you need a bath to clean off."

"Fine fine." Leroy grumbled, but knew he had no choice but to agree. His wife could be very… _insistent_ when it came to certain things; mostly baths, but a few other things as well, mainly manners. "Is there anything else?"

"You need to get some rest before we do anything against Hamsterviel." Victoria continued. "Other then that, I don't think there's much else."

Leroy nodded and hopped up. "Well, not much point in delaying now: I've got one heck of a story to tell."

Victoria smiled and put the medical supplies away. "Let me help Angel out to sit with the others, and then we're all set."

"I can walk myself." Angel said, sitting up on her bed.  
"If I remember correctly, _you_ were the one insisting Skipper be helped out after _he_ was injured. Am I right?"

Angel nodded. "He won't argue with me, that's his problem: he loves me too much. I, however, and far more determined in the things I do, and no one can really talk me out of them."

Victoria sighed. "Fine. But can you at least downplay it for Skipper's sake?"

Angel sighed. "I guess I can do that." She said. She slid off the bed, and started towards the door with a great limping motion.

"You don't have to exaggerate."

Angel chuckled. "Unfortunately, I'm not. I guess I'll need to sit out a little longer. Just as long as I can join in the fight."

"That's up to Skipper." Victoria said. "I'm am definitely not getting into the middle of that one." They walked out of the med bay doors. Angel limped over to Skipper's waiting arms, while Leroy and Victoria sat down on some of the seats.

"So, what's the scoop?" Stitch asked. Everyone else sat down, and Leroy propped himself up a bit so he could see everyone.

"Well, it's not quite as long as some of the stories we've heard, but it is an interesting one."

**Hamsterviel's Ship**** (Raaro surface)**

"So, when his Hamsterviel going to make his next move on you?" Reuben asked.

Kairi snorted. "I'd like to see him try. Even under mind control I wouldn't even go out with him: he's a mutated gerbil! If he thinks I'm ever going to be his 'queen', he's dumber then I thought."

Reuben sighed. "You know he's going to try again, and eventually he won't take no for an answer."

"With any luck, we'll be long gone before that happens."

Reuben stood up and started stretching. "So what was up with you last night? You started freaking out in your sleep."

"Nothing." Kairi said quickly, too quickly for Reuben's liking.

"Nosy had a rumor going around." Reuben said, continuing to stretch. "He said that you were… sort of psychic. He said you could see things in your dreams sometimes."

Kairi sighed. "Yeah, that's right. I do sometimes."

"So what has you so worried about this then?"

"What makes you think it was a… a vision?" Kairi asked.

"Because you've never had a nightmare in your life. My guess is that you only ever see visions when you sleep."

Kairi nodded, feeling oddly defeated. "That's what Jumba and my parents think."

Reuben sat down by Kairi and looked at her. "So what was it?"

A moment passed. "I… I'm not sure." She said slowly. "We're all in Hamsterviel's ship, in the room where you got… got shot. Hamsterviel has your dad, and is standing behind him with a gun pointed at his chest, using him as a shield from Stitch. Stitch tosses his pistol down, and that's when the image starts to disappear. I see Hamsterviel and Skipper suddenly surrounded by a cloud, and I turn around to see a Leroy clone ready to shoot me. That's when it all goes dark."  
Reuben let Kairi put her head on his chest. "What does the cloud mean?"

"Last time I saw it was when I had the vision of the great battle; the person lying dead was covered in a shadow. I think that it means that whatever happens isn't certain yet, that things can turn out differently depending on certain decisions made by us."

"Well, I'll make sure that that Leroy clone doesn't get his filthy paws on you. Even if I have to fight him hand against gun."

Kairi looked up at him. "You know, I've never even seen you hold a gun. Why not?"

Reuben sighed. "Something happened when my dad was teaching me how to shoot."

"He took you hunting down in Africa, where there's plenty of wildlife, right? When you were eight?"

Reuben nodded. "I never told you what happened, even when you asked."

**Flashback**

"You sure this is safe dad?" Reuben asked.

"You'll be fine Reuben." Jim said, twirling his gun around.

"But why kill animals?" Reuben asked.

"Don't worry, they're set on low." Skipper said. "The worst that will happen is that you give them a light burn. At the very least, it'll make a predator back off if he's coming after you."

Reuben sighed. "Ok. Let's get going then." They trudged off from the ship; all had a weapon in their hand.

"Guys day out." Skipper said happily. "Leave the girls to do the shopping just like they want. We get to learn how to handle weapons." As they got further away from the ship, they started running in to more animals.

"Ok Jim, you first." Skipper said, pointing to a large elephant. "It has a sensitive hide, so it'll know. We need to start big first." As Skipper talked Jim through it, Reuben looked at the plasma pistol he held. He looked at the buttons for the power setting, and wanted to make sure he wasn't going to hurt anything. He pushed a few of them, not sure which was high and low. He figured that everything on the left would be low, and the right would be high, so he hit the button furthest to the left. He heard a light growl behind him, and turned around. He found a small tiger behind him, barely more then a baby. Reuben knelt down and started to pet it. It gave a light growl, but seemed to appreciate the attention.

"You're not dangerous." Reuben said happily. "You're really nice." He looked behind him, and saw Jim was fumbling with the plasma pistol, still figuring it out. Reuben turned back to his new playmate, when he froze in terror.

Not five feet from him stood the tiger's father.

He slowly stood up and let the child go back. However, the male tiger was still staring at him, and started crouching down into the pounce position. Reuben didn't know what to do, and then he remembered the pistol in his hand. "I hope it's on low." He said quietly to himself. He pointed it at the large tiger, and decided to shoot it in the tail, just so it wouldn't hurt too much. He spread his legs out, put one foot slightly back, aimed, and pulled the trigger.

Miraculously, the first shot he had ever fired in his life hit dead on the middle of the male tiger's tale. Unfortunately, he had changed the power setting: the end half of the tail fell off, and the tiger roared in pain. It ran off quickly with its child back behind some rocks. The roar had caused Skipper and Jim to turn around, and they ran towards Reuben.

"Are you ok?" Skipper asked. Reuben threw the gun down, wanting nothing more to do with it.

"I don't want this." He said, pointing at the plasma pistol. "I'm never touching one again."

"It was an accident." Skipper said. "It wasn't your fault."

"I touched the power." Reuben said. "All my fault. If I hadn't been aiming at its tail, that poor little guy would be without a father. He'd be as good as dead."

Skipper knew that Reuben had inherited his strong-headedness, and knew there was no way he was ever going to win. "Fine, go wait in the ship. We'll be back in a bit." Reuben walked off, the picture of the tiger and its cub still in his head.

**End Flashback**

"And that's why a photographic memory sucks." Reuben finished off. "I will never forget the looks on their faces."

"They were only animals." Kairi said.

"Yeah, but if I had been aiming where my dad had said, that little tiger would have lost a parent, and probably ended up dead anyway."

"You'll be fine." Kairi said, wanting to steer the discussion away from stuff that would make Reuben sad. "It won't matter when our parents save us."

"I hope they make it soon." Reuben said. "Even though he got what he wanted, I think Hamsterviel still wants me dead: again. And we both know what he wants with you."

Kairi shuddered. "If he even says that again…"

"If he even thinks it, I'm going to personally decapitate him." Reuben said.

Kairi kissed his cheek. "Because I'm always yours." She whispered.

Reuben smiled. "Thank you." As romantic as the moment had become, it was quickly ruined by Reuben's growling stomach.

"Hungry?" Kairi asked. "I doubt they'll let us eat anything other then bread and water."

"I'm sure Hamsterviel would be more then happy to give you a feast." Reuben said with a smile.

"I'd rather eat my four arms soaked with napalm then eat dinner with him." Kairi said, smacking him playfully.

"We'll get something soon enough." Reuben said.

**Stitch's Ship**** (Raaro surface, ten miles away)**

Leroy finished retelling his story. It hadn't taken too long, but everyone was highly intrigued by it. After making sure everyone understood it, Victoria whisked him off to small shower that the ship held, leaving the others to discuss things.

"So we have about ten hours until Reuben starts." Angel said.

"We need to start distracting Hamsterviel a little earlier." Skipper replied. "I'd say… five minutes or so, just to be safe."

Stitch nodded. "Ok. So we go in early, let Reuben kill him, and then take this one down. How do we escape the force of him dying though?"

"We'll figure that out when the time comes." Skipper said. "We have a small amount of time before that happens, so we might be able to make it out. However, we may need to move the ship closer."

"How close do you think? I mean, too close and he might just disable it." Lilo said.

"What about Leroy's ship?" Kara asked. "I mean, we could use that one to distract him, couldn't we?"

"Depends." Skipper said. "I'm not sure what he has equipped on his ship. Could you go ask him?" Kara nodded and walked off towards the back. She reappeared a moment later, a look of total disgust on her face.

"Ew." She said. "They're making out in the shower. I am _not_ going anywhere near there."

Stitch chuckled. "It can wait: we have time."

"Do we have the layout of his ship?" Skipper asked. "We need to figure out where he will be, along with our kids."

Stitch shook his head. "No, we don't. If the ship didn't suck so much, we might be able to try and find some on the galactic net, but not with this crap."

Lilo sighed. "It could be worse. At least we know exactly where they are."

"She has a point." Skipper said. "Without the schematics, it'll be harder to formulate a plan, but we'll figure it out."

"Besides our friend in the other plane," Lilo asked, "are there any other time restraints?"

"Well, if he is taking leaves from the books of other evil overlords, then we need to act as fast as we can." Skipper said.

"Why?" Stitch asked.

"What is it that all overlords want?" Skipper asked.

"Money."

"The universe."

"A top secret lair."  
"An unbeatable army."

Skipper held up his hand and they fell silent. "All overlords want the same thing: someone to rule by their side."

"So?" Lilo said.

"Well, generally with overlords, they want someone… special to rule by them. Someone they like to call their queen. Someone of the same species so he can have little overlord kids."

Stitch got where he was going, and growled loudly. "If he even _thinks_ about that with my girl, he can go into as many dimensions as he wants. I will still track him down and make him feel pain like he has never felt. I will make sure he begs for death days before I do kill him."

Lilo cut him off. "Stitch, calm down. Kairi can take care of herself, and she has Reuben with her to help protect her. The last thing they'll do is let Hamsterviel near your daughter."

Leroy walked in with Victoria, both dry after shaking the moisture out of their fur. "So, we have a plan?" Everyone looked at Skipper, who chuckled.

"I haven't done that for a while. But, I guess if you give me a few hours, I could come up with something. But I need all the kids to write down who they took for their secondary teachers so I know who can do what." After a few minutes, he had several scraps of paper in his hand, each with a name and two or three of the experiments. "I'm going to use the med bay. If anything happens, come and get me. Make sure Angel doesn't do anything she shouldn't, especially with her injury. I'll be back in a bit." He walked off to the med bay, and the door shut behind him. He sat down at a desk inside, pulled out a large stack of paper, and got to work.


	14. Problems and Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch.

Chapter 14: Problems and Plans

"He's been bottled up in there for almost five hours now." Lilo said. "What's taking so long?"

"Be patient." Leroy replied. He was currently leaning back in his seat, eyes closed. "He'll come out when he's good and ready. He doesn't want anything to go wrong, because we might lose them then."

Stitch nodded. "There's more at stake here then in any of the other plans he's had to make. Besides, there's plenty of time left."

"I is still wishing he would be hurrying." Jumba said. "Suspense is killing me. I want to finish Hamsterviel once and for all."

"Be patient." Angel muttered. "We'll be fine. When he's finished, he'll open the door and come out."

"Does he know how long he's been in there?" Lilo asked.

"I'm sure he knows exactly how long." Angel replied. "He won't miss the deadline even if he were dead."

"Besides, there's so much to factor in to this." Leroy pointed out. "Not only are we unsure about the layout of his ship, but we have no clue what his powers are, or how many clones he actually has with him. He's making a plan with a lot of variables; maybe too many."

"The only thing we know for sure is what we have with us, Reuben, and how to take Hamsterviel down. Other then that, there isn't much." Angel said. "Besides, even after we know the plan, he'll probably tell us that we need to sleep for the battle coming up."

"Well, the kids are already sleeping." Lilo said, pointing further up where all the kids were. Some were in the reclined seats, and the rest on the floor, but they were all sleeping soundly.

"If it makes you happy, I'll go in and check on him." Angel said. She stood up and walked over to the door, her limp almost gone now after some more work from Jumba. She slipped inside and closed the door behind her. She looked around, and saw Skipper writing furiously, surrounded by a mountain of paper. Some of it was crumpled up into balls, and some was set aside on top of the desk.

"How long?" Angel asked quietly, looking over Skipper's shoulder.

"I'm nailing it move by move." Skipper said, crumpling another piece of paper and throwing it aside. He turned the chair around, and Angel saw he was exhausted.

"You should rest." She said.

Skipper shook his head quickly. "Not until I have a plan. Tell everyone else to sleep out there. I'll set the ship's alarm to go off about an hour and a half before Reuben starts his attack. When I'm finished, I too will take a nap; but not until then."

Angel nodded and gave him a quick kiss. "Good luck." She said. She went back out the door and shut it behind her.

"Well?" Lilo asked.

"He's still working." Angel replied. "He says we should all get some sleep, and he'll set the ship alarm to wake us up about ninety minutes before Reuben attacks."

Jumba nodded, and sat down in the only seat large enough for him. "Ok. Time for grown-ups to be getting many winks of sleep." Everyone still awake chose either a chair or the floor, and one by one, they dropped off to sleep.

**Hamsterviel's Ship**

"Are you not hungry?" Hamsterviel asked. "I had the Leroy's cook this dinner special for the three of us."

Kairi and Reuben hadn't touched any of the food. Hamsterviel had 'graciously' 'invited' them to eat a special meal with him. It was a fairly large table for three people to eat at, even if technically they were all experiments. Kairi had decided not to voice her opinion of what she'd rather eat, and she had simply said she wasn't hungry. However, after sitting there for over an hour with all the good food in front of them, it was starting to get hard to resist.

"If you're afraid I poisoned it, you are mistaken. I wouldn't want to kill off my guests after all."

"I was never exactly meant as a guest, though." Reuben pointed out.

"But no point in ruining the young lady's appetite." Hamsterviel replied. "I am sure she would be most displeased if I… disposed of you."

"So what's with the meal then?" Kairi asked. "You know I'm never going to help you."

"I think you will turn to my side eventually." Hamsterviel said. "I may have to… persuade you, but you will join me."

"I'd rather stick my butt in a blender, push puree, and then drink it." Kairi said.

"You make it sound like it would be a horrible thing to rule the galaxy by my side."

"I wouldn't want to be anything if I had to stand by your side." Kairi said.

"Oh, you will. In fact, maybe even Reuben can have a spot. Like, Grand Admiral."

Reuben chuckled. "Killing me to Grand Admiral in a day. That must be a new record."

"I already got what I needed from you." Hamsterviel said. "I'm giving you a chance for a better life: I am willing to let you both serve me willingly."

"And if we don't?" Reuben asked.

"My powers have started to develop. I am sure you'd love to experience them."

"Actually, I'd rather love to pass that up." Reuben said. "Cause I have a feeling I won't like them at all."

"On the contrary: I'm sure you'd enjoy them." Hamsterviel's eyes turned a hazy purple. "Right?" He said, authority heavy in his voice.

"Right." Reuben said, his voice a flat monotone.

"Now, start eating your meal." Reuben did so.

"Stop it!" Kairi yelled. "Leave him alone!"

"He doesn't have a problem with it, do you Reuben?" Hamsterviel asked.

"No." Reuben said between bites. "I don't have a problem."

"STOP IT!" Kairi ordered, standing up. Hamsterviel's eyes cleared, and Reuben stopped eating.

"Told you I'd hate it." Reuben mumbled, swallowing the rest of the food he had in his mouth.

"I told you I had started to develop my powers." Hamsterviel said.

"Hey, this food is actually good." Reuben said, taking a slice of pizza. "I thought the Leroy's cooked it?"

"I was just as surprised as you are." Hamsterviel said, digging in to a piece of apple pie. "However, it turns out Jumba did a decent job at it."

Reuben glanced over at Kairi. "It's ok Kairi; it's not poisoned or anything." Kairi sighed, and reluctantly took a bite of the ham. A minute later, the three of them were chowing like there was no tomorrow. After eating their fill, Reuben stretched, his stomach bulging from the amount of food. Hamsterviel let out a loud belch, and Kairi sighed contentedly.

"So, what do you want in return for that fine meal?" Kairi asked.

"Exactly what I wanted before." Hamsterviel said.

"And if we refuse?"

"I believe you know I can get what I want." Hamsterviel said.

Reuben glanced at Kairi. "Can we have time to think about it?" He asked.

"I will give you five hours to think about it. I am sure that is more then enough time."

Kairi and Reuben stood up. "Well, we'll be going back to our room then. I assume you will 'kindly' let us know when our time is up?" Hamsterviel nodded, and they were escorted back to their room.

"I can't believe you're even thinking about going along with this!" Kairi yelled when the door closed.

"Calm down Kairi!" Reuben said. "Just calm down."

Kairi took a deep breath. "Why?"

"Does it really matter?" Reuben asked. "Whether we say yes or no, we end up having to serve him. I would rather it be under my control then his, though."

Kairi sighed and sat on the bed. "This is just so unfair. At least you got us more time until we have to do something."

"What are we going to do if our parents don't make it in time?" Reuben asked.

"Well, if that happens, there's only one thing _to_ do: accept his offer."

Reuben groaned. "If you accept to be his queen, I think I know what his first request might be."

Kairi moaned. "Why do I think I'm going to hate what your about to say?"

"I think you know what I'm about to say." Reuben said.

"I'm not going to admit that I know it." Kairi argued.

"Then I'm going to say it." Reuben said. He took a deep breath, and looked up at her. "He's going to make you… have his child."

"Ew!" Kairi yelled. "I don't want to do anything with him! I want nothing to do with him, his children, or anything related to him!"

"I'd hate to say it, but there's nothing we can do about that." Reuben sighed.

"We'll figure something out." Kairi said. Unfortunately, after an hour of thinking, they had gotten nowhere.

"We need to isolate the problems." Kairi said after that time. "Then we can solve them one by one."

"Ok." Reuben said. "Issue one: servitude."

"Only solution is to go with it." Kairi said.

"Ok, issue two: escaping. We'll have to try that later."

"We have to at least give our parents a chance." Kairi cut in. "After we give them some time, we'll figure something out ourselves."

"Good." Reuben replied, nodding. "Issue three: you and Hamsterviel."

Kairi shuddered. "Not sure. Let's come back to that one."

"Ok. The only other thing I can think of then is issue four: orders he gives us."

"Meaning… what?" Kairi asked.

"If we aren't under his control, and he gives us an order to do something completely and utterly wrong, what do we do?"

Kairi shrugged. "I say a case-by-case basis. We'll take an action depending on the problem."

Reuben sighed and sat against the wall. "We still have the biggest problem to figure out. I don't even want to think of Hamsterviel doing that to you."

Kairi sat next to him. "We've got time. We'll come up with something."

**Stitch's Ship**** (Five hours Later)**

The ship's alarm rang out, waking everyone up from their slumber. Everyone, that is, except for Skipper. He had stayed up the entire time, attempting to find a plan. Eventually, he decided to go with the best he had at that moment, and came out to the others.

"You guys sleep ok?" Skipper asked.

Cynra nodded. "We're fine. How about you?"

"Slept like a baby." Skipper lied. Unfortunately, Angel was looking at him. She walked up to him and pulled him aside.

"Liar." She said. "I've lived with you for fifteen years, so don't even think about saying I'm wrong."

Skipper sighed. "Look, this is a lot of work, and I'm still not sure if this is a sound plan."

"You tried your best." Angel said, trying to comfort him. "We'll be fine."

Skipper took a deep breath. "Well, let's get this on with." Angel went and sat with the others, and Skipper stood in front of them.

"All right. This plan is the best I can do, since there are a lot of unknown variables around this whole ordeal. I took to assuming that the rest of the clones are on Hamsterviel's ship, and that half of them are armed. As you know, Reuben will begin his attack on the Hamsterviel in his dimension. We have that long to find Hamsterviel and start distracting him. Once Reuben takes down the Hamsterviel at his end, ours will be vulnerable to attack. We kill him and get out, hopefully before the explosion that occurs."

"Why does that happen?" Lilo asked.

Skipper shrugged. "Not sure exactly. My guess is that it might have something to do with the fact that about half of the blood flowing in Hamsterviel is from people already dead. When the same person dies again, there must be some sort of paradox… really, I have absolutely no idea. I'm not even going to attempt to hypothesis on it. But anyway, the plan is fairly simple, but requires some speed to it."

"First off, in half an our, we move our ships out. If we keep low enough to the ground, they won't be able to detect us. Leroy will fly his ship around to the other end, and let them get a reading to make them think we'll come in the back. He'll swing around the side and meet us, hopefully just as we are opening the door. Maggie took lessons from Bonnie and Clyde, so she'll be able to help us there. After we get in, we'll split into two groups. Since I don't know the layout of the ship, we'll both be looking for Reuben and Kairi. We'll keep in constant contact for three cases: one, we find them so we can meet up. Two, we run short on time and have to find Hamsterviel, or we run into him. Three, one of us gets jumped and we either call in that we're screwed or need help. If we find them, we'll make sure they are ok, and then head after Hamsterviel. If any of the other cases happens, we'll send two off to find the kids, and the rest will fight Hamsterviel, and get you afterward. Once we kill him, Stitch will start up the preflight stuff, while we dump Hamsterviel's body onto Raaro. We'll take off, and hopefully make it out before the explosion. If all goes well, the Leroys will all be taken captive, we'll all be ok, and Hamsterviel will be dead. Any questions?"

"The groups?" Stitch asked.

"Group Alpha will consist of: Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Kara, Cynra, and Leroy. Group Beta will then be: Angel, Andrew, Laura, Maggie, Victoria, and myself. Any objections?" Everyone shook their head. "Good. We'll leave in half an hour. We have enough weapons for everyone, but we want to remain silent and unseen as long as we can, so use them only if you have to."


	15. Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch.

Chapter 15: Decisions

**Hamsterviel's Ship**

Reuben and Kairi we're standing in front of Hamsterviel, both more then slightly nervous about the whole ordeal.

"So, have you made your decision?" Hamsterviel asked.

"We talked about it." Reuben said.

"And?"

"We decided that… we are going to go with you." Kairi said.

Hamsterviel nodded. He had a feeling that there was something going on here, but he could always figure that out later. For now, since they were going to help him willingly, he would be happy. However, he would have to watch his back, just in case. "Good, good. Reuben, you have quarters directly below mine. In it, you will find your new uniform. I want you back here in half an hour, ready to talk strategy. Make sure you are wearing the uniform, understand?" Reuben nodded. "Now go." Reuben shot Kairi an apologetic look and walked off.

"What about me?" Kairi asked, fear audible in her voice.

"Come with me." He said. She followed him through the ship until they got to his quarters. Hamsterviel locked the door behind him and turned to Kairi. "You are to be my queen."

"And?" Kairi asked, beginning to shake. A smile grew on Hamsterviel's face, as he looked her up and down.

"Oh, there are many things that go with it." He said. He put his arm around her shoulder and began slowly guiding her around the room. "I will make sure you are guarded every minute, in case someone tries to hurt you. When I am not around, your word is law. Everything you want or need will be attended to by the Leroy clones." They were now standing by the bed, and Hamsterviel chuckled. "And you get to have the honor of carrying my child." In a flash, he threw her down onto the bed and crawled on top of her.

"Get off of me!" She screamed. Hamsterviel laughed as he started kissing her neck, restraining her arms, which were trying to scratch and hit him.

"Too bad I have six arms and you only have four." He whispered, pulling them out. "Otherwise you might actually escape me." Kairi squealed as she felt his tongue slide across her face. She tried to scream again, but Hamsterviel put a hand over her mouth. "I can't have you doing that." He whispered, kissing her cheek. "They might think you're in trouble." Kairi tried to say something, but it was completely muffled by Hamsterviel's hand. She felt him move into her and moaned. "Quiet now." Hamsterviel whispered, slowly caressing her head with his free hand. "It will all be over soon."

Down in the room below, Reuben heard the springs of the bed and knew what was going on. The thought of that going on made him puke; thankfully, he managed to make it to the trashcan on time. He vowed to himself that no matter what happened, he would take revenge on Hamsterviel for this. After a few minutes it stopped, and Reuben got a grip on his stomach. He went to the closet and opened it. Inside was a blue uniform, like something out of the movies. It had stars on the sleeves and buttons in the front. Other then that, it was completely plain. Beside it sat the red cloak with the H; just like Hamsterviel's. Reuben pulled it out and scoffed at it.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." He said. He winced at the choice of words he used, and decided he had better put it on, silly or not. "Dad, if you don't get here soon, I may have to kill you." Reuben muttered. When he finished getting all on, he was surprised to find that it was a perfect fit, even with his shoulders, which were broader then a normal experiment. He glanced at the clock, and decided it wouldn't hurt to get there a little early. "Here we go."

**Stitch's Ship**

"Here we go." Skip said. "We're taking off right now. I want strict radio silence unless absolutely necessary, got it?"

"Got it." Leroy said over the com. "See you guys soon." The com clicked off, and Stitch powered up the engines, with Skipper in the copilot seat.

"Just make sure you stay low." Skipper said. "Too high and we'll lose our chance of surprise."

"I know, I know." Stitch said. The ship slowly lifted off of the ground, and started making its way across the desert plains, a few feet between the ground and it.

Skipper looked out the window and nodded. "Ok, Leroy is heading around to the other end. We should all meet up in about ten minutes or so. Remember: right after we get inside, we split up into our groups and head out. We only have one shot at this, so let's make this work." Stitch flew the ship exceptionally well, never rising more then a few feet from the ground. They set down about a hundred yards from Hamsterviel's ship, and quickly made their way to the front door.

"How long do we give Leroy?" Lilo asked.

"We'll give him three minutes. After that, we go in with or without him." After the first minute slid by, Victoria started to get worried. After the second, she started to pace back and forth, and the others started to fidget. The third minute slipped by, but Skipper ignored it: he could afford another one or two for Leroy. After the fifth, Skipper sighed.

"We have to get going." Skipper said. "Maggie, get going and hack this door." Maggie stepped up to the control panel and started working. Suddenly, Leroy appeared around the corner panting.

"Sorry, but there were cameras and I wanted to make sure they didn't see me coming around to the front."

Skipper nodded. "We're almost in; you got here just in time." Just as he finished talking, the door hissed open and the group slipped inside. "Ok. Group Alpha head towards port, Group Beta follow me starboard." They split up and started moving down the corridors. Everyone had their weapon drawn, but they were hoping they wouldn't need them yet.

"So, where do you think that they're going to be?" Victoria asked.

"Who knows." Skipper replied. "They could be anywhere in here." He glanced at his watch. "We've got about fifteen minutes before we have to head for Hamsterviel. Let's move quickly." Suddenly, the ship's alarm started blaring, and red light's flashed all over. Skipper turned the power of his weapon on high and pulled it up. "There goes our surprise. Shoot at any enemy you see." The set off at a good jog, and moved quickly through their half of the ship. Any Leroy they came upon they shot. Any door the passed was opened to check for Reuben and Kairi. But after ten minutes of doing this, they had found nothing. Skipper picked up the com link. "Group Alpha, have you found anything yet?"

"Nothing." Stitch replied. "Unless you count the couple dozen Leroy clones we're having to deal with."

"We've got five minutes before we have to head for Hamsterviel, so let's move fast."

"I'm worried." Victoria said.

Skipper sighed. "So am I." They set off at a run, using the smallest amount of time to search any room in their path. Skipper tried to keep his mind occupied, but he could see the timer counting down in his head, ever closer to when they would have to abandon the search.

On the other side of the ship, Stitch has just led his group outside Hamsterviel's quarters. He picked up his com link. "I'm about to search Hamsterviel's quarters. After that, we'll have to abandon the search and go after the gerbil himself."

"We're heading out now." Skipper said, sadness etched into his voice.

Stitch put his com link away and turned to his group. "Ok, let's cross our fingers." He kicked open the door, even though the door slid open to the side, and ran in with his gun held high. He looked around, and saw a prostrate form on the bed. He ran up to it and saw who it was.

"Kairi!" He shouted. He lifted her up and pulled her close. "Kairi, you're safe." He said, tears rolling down his face.

Kairi moaned as she returned the hug. "I'm a little sore, but otherwise I'm ok." Lilo ran in and pounced on both of them, causing them all to fall to the ground in a jumbled heap. After a minute of hugging and crying, they all stood up.

"What happened?" Stitch asked.

"It's a long story." Kairi said. "I can tell it later."

"Skipper." Leroy said into the com. "We have Kairi with us right now. Hopefully we'll find Reuben with or around Hamsterviel."

"Good." Skipper replied. "We're heading to the bridge. I'm sure that's where he's going to be."

"We'll be there in a moment." Leroy said. "Let's get moving guys; Skip is on his way to the bridge."

Stitch tossed Kairi two plasma pistols. "That should do the trick. Just don't shoot until I say so." Kairi nodded, and they set off at a quick jog towards the front of the ship.

"How long do we have?" Lilo asked as they shot down another two Leroys.

"We have about five minutes before Reuben starts his attack." Stitch replied.

"Stitch!" Skipper called as his team rounded the corner ahead.

Kairi gave Skipper a big hug. "It's good to see you again." She said. "There's a lot to talk about."

"I'm sure that can wait." Stitch said. "Reuben will be starting his attack in a few minutes. Where's Hamsterviel?"

"Like I said, probably in the bridge." Skipper replied, pointing at the door in front of them. "Ready?"

"Like we is having much of choice." Jumba muttered. Stitch opened the door, and they all ran inside. There was one figure standing there, and he slowly turned around.

"Dad!" Reuben called, jumping on Skipper.

"Reuben?" Stitch asked. "What's with the uniform and cape?"

Reuben tore off the uniform and shredded the cape. "Had to make Hamsterviel think I was willing to serve him." He was jumped by Angel, who was immediately looking him up and down.

"Did he hurt you? Did he injure my poor baby?" She asked.

"I'm fine mom." Reuben said, shrugging her off. "He didn't hurt me too much."

Skipper pointed to the bandage on his chest and the prong-shaped holes above it. "Sure doesn't look like it."

Reuben looked down and chuckled. "Yeah, he did shoot and kill me, but the prongs were Kairi brining me back with a device Sparky gave her. Then she cut me open and stopped the internal bleeding."

"Nice to know _someone_ was paying attention to evil genius." Jumba said. "But I will still be wanting to take a look when we get back to Earth just to be making sure."

"That's fine with me." Reuben said.

"But it won't matter." Hamsterviel said, stepping from the shadows. "Because I will not allow you to get back to Earth."

Skipper turned to face him. "You really think you can stop us? I knew you were dumb, but I thought you could at least count high enough to know you were outnumbered."

"Ah, but you haven't done your research." Hamsterviel said. "I am completely invincible. You have no hope of beating me."

"So what, you going to call your Leroys to crush us?" Lilo asked. "At least we can fight them."

"Oh no. I am going to have some fun against you myself. In fact, with my powers, I will make you destroy yourselves."

Reuben gulped and hid behind his father. "This is going to be bad."

"I think I will start with my old friend." Hamsterviel continued, turning his gaze to Skipper. His eyes turned purple, and he started to chuckle. "Skipper, obey me."

"Like hell I will."

Hamsterviel took a step back in surprise. "Interesting: my power has no effect on you."

"After last encounter, I had to reset neural pathways." Jumba said. "I know properties of pathways changed: must be side-effect of such."

"I'll go to Plan B then." Hamsterviel said. He turned his gaze to Stitch, and his eyes turned purple again. "626, attack Skipper."

Skip snorted "Yeah, like he wou…" The rest of his sentence was cut off as Stitch kicked him in the stomach across the room.

"I think 626 needs a helper in fighting you and your friends." Hamsterviel said, chuckling like a little boy. He turned his gaze to Angel. "624, destroy the others." She turned around to everyone else and growled deeply.

Reuben gulped. "This is going to be bad."


	16. One Half Down

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch.

Chapter 16: One Half Down

Skipper gulped as Stitch slowly walked towards him. He glanced at the others, whom his wife was slowly closing on. He knew that he was in trouble, but wasn't exactly sure what he could do about it. He was no match for Stitch, but he was sure that the others would be able to handle Angel. However, he was worried that they might seriously injure her. He didn't want that, but there was no way he could stop them when she attacked them. He was jolted out of his thoughts as Stitch charged at him. He risked one last glance over at Angel, who was still circling the others, and then charged back at Stitch.

Reuben gulped as his mother slowly circled him and his group. He knew that they could take her, but he was completely unwilling to attack her. He glanced over at Kairi, who was holding his hand tightly.

"At least he hasn't called the Leroy's." Victoria whispered. "We'd have a lot of issues then."

"We can stun her." Jumba said. "But I would have thought Hamsterviel knows that."

Reuben thought for a quick moment. "He's trying to take us down one by one. Now we're missing Angel, Stitch, and Skipper. He'll probably try and get Leroy next."

"That makes me feel so special." Leroy said sarcastically. "So what do we do?" Angel growled and crouched, preparing to jump.

"Only one thing to do." Jumba said. He pointed his blaster pistol at Angel and shot. She went down instantly, and Jumba fired once more just to make sure she was unconscious.

"Thank you." Hamsterviel said. "At the moment, I can only control two of you at a time, so I am going to take you down one at a time." He turned his gaze to Kairi, who instantly turned on Reuben and growled loudly and dangerously.

"Uh oh." Jumba said. Reuben grabbed Kairi and slammed her against the wall.

"Go!" He shouted. "I can hold her off. You go help Skipper and get Hamsterviel!" The others gave him a momentary look of concern, but decided that he was right.

On the other side of the chamber, Skipper was having issues. So far, he had managed to block most of Stitch's attacks using his karate, but he was going to tire long before Stitch even broke a sweat. He knew he had little hope of beating him, but he had to distract him long enough for the others to get Hamsterviel. He could only hope they were giving Reuben the time he needed.

**Another Dimension**

Reuben, the 625 one, had decided to hold off attacking for a few extra minutes just to make sure that his friends had started their attack. He glanced out from behind the shimmering rock he was hiding behind, and looked over at Hamsterviel. The gerbil wasn't moving much, and Reuben hoped that it was because he was distracted on the other end. He charged up his four plasma cannons and took a deep breath.

"I never liked to fight, and now I have to fight all by my lonesome." He muttered to himself as he took aim. "I just hope this won't be too hard." He aimed all four guns at Hamsterviel's head and fired.

**Raaro**

Hamsterviel was laughing at the plight of his captives, when he was suddenly slammed against the wall.

"What the..." He stuttered. Then he realized what was going on. "The other me." He whispered. He closed his eyes and fazed himself over.

**Another Dimension**

Reuben gulped as Hamsterviel became completely solid on his dimension. "Why can't things ever be easy?" He asked himself. He fired several more times before Hamsterviel dove behind some of the shimmering landscape. "Chutah." Reuben whispered, taking cover once again. He looked down at his plasma cannons and growled. "They don't seem to be doing much to him. Wonder what will?"

"You can't hurt me you stupid pesky experiment!" Hamsterviel called. "I am invincible!"

Reuben groaned. "Don't you ever get tired of that line? He called. He dug a shallow hole, dumped two of the plasma cannons in it, and buried them. He hefted the other two in his hands, and put them on the highest setting.

"You may be right. I will find a new line _after_ I get rid of you and the others!" Hamsterviel said. Reuben stood up just in time to see Hamsterviel charging right at him. Reuben strafed sideways, firing his weapons as fast as he could. Hamsterviel changed course and collided with Reuben head on, causing him to drop his weapons. "You're lucky my powers don't work here." Hamsterviel said as swung at Reuben.

Reuben ducked and started fighting back. "I'd don't need luck to beat you."

**Raaro**

As Skipper took another blow from Stitch, he saw that Hamsterviel wasn't moving. Reuben was still fighting Kairi, and the others were trying to help him.

"Go get Hamsterviel!" Skipper called as Stitch's claws raked his back. "We need to keep distracting him!" His friends paused for a moment, glancing between him and Hamsterviel. "GO!" Skipper yelled. They ran off at Hamsterviel, while Skipper got punched in the stomach.

As the others started hitting the immobile form of Hamsterviel, he switched back from the other dimension into his body and started fighting back. Now, every time he struck, yellow electricity would shoot through the unlucky one at the end of the hit. It wasn't too bad, but it definitely hurt.

On the other half of the room, and now proceeding out the door, Kairi and Reuben were fighting. Actually, more accurately, Kairi was fighting, while Reuben was merely defending himself. He still had absolutely no desire to fight anyone, especially Kairi. However, he figured that there was no way he was getting out of it, so he was going to do his best.

"You cannot hope to beat me." Hamsterviel called out over the room.

"That guy really needs to get a line of his own." Leroy muttered. He was knocked to the ground and Stitch threw Skipper into him from behind.

"Ow." Skipper moaned, standing up slowly, only to get kicked into the wall. "Why do walls have to be so hard?"

"Otherwise they'd fall down when I keep kicking you into them." Stitch growled, picking him up to throw him. Before he could, Skipper bite into his arm, causing him to be dropped to the floor. He looked across the room, and saw Angel moan and stir. He kicked Stitch backward, and stumbled over to her.

"Angel, are you ok?" He whispered.

"I could be better." She said, sitting up slowly. "Is it as bad as I remember?" Skipper glanced behind him, where Stitch was slowly getting up, and ready to charge him.

"It's a little worse then before." He replied.

"Where's Reuben?"

"Fighting with Kairi. They'll be fine, but Stitch and I are having issues again." Just as he finished talking, Stitch growled loudly and ran at him. Skipper charged back, and they collided with a large slap, causing everyone else in the room to falter for a moment.

"I hope Reuben is doing fine." Angel whispered.

**Another Dimension**

Reuben was beating on the unmoving figure of Hamsterviel. He wasn't exactly sure if he was doing anything to it, but he had no clue how to get rid of this thing. Stitch had read him the file word for word and one point, Reuben remembered, so he stopped his pounding, sat down, and started thinking.

"Ok, so physical damage isn't doing much at all to him here. I know it works on his other self, but what works _here_?" He sat quietly for a moment. "You know what? I bet a sandwich is just the thing I need right now to help me think." He glanced around the bleak landscape, and his face fell. "I doubt there's anything for a sandwich around here. In fact, I doubt that there's any food at all out here. I'd have to go out there, and I'd probably disappear." Suddenly, and idea sparked in his brain. "He can't exist in the same dimension twice! If I throw this thing through to the other side, one of them would disappear!" He jumped up, picked up Hamsterviel, and then looked around. "Um… where did the thing go?" He put a hand by his mouth. "PORTAL!!" Nothing. "Well, it made me feel good." He muttered, slinking off in a random direction.

**Raaro**

After recovering for a minute, Angel joined Skipper in fighting Stitch. Now that he was against two instead of one, Stitch wasn't able to lay as many blows as he had before. Instead, he mostly defended, landing a blow here and there while he could. Skipper was almost completely tired out from the long fight he had had before Angel had stepped in.

Outside the door and slightly down the hallway, Reuben had his hands full contending with Kairi. He was still trying to only defend himself, which meant that she was free to rail on him with everything she had. He put his back to the wall, trying to minimize the area she could hit. Unfortunately, his left eye was swollen shut, making it difficult to see, therefore making it that much more difficult to defend himself.

Inside with Hamsterviel, Victoria, Leroy, Lilo, and the kids were all jumping on, hitting, kicking, smacking, and doing anything else they could to hurt Hamsterviel. Jumba couldn't do anything, as he only had a blaster, and there was no way he could get in a clear shot without hitting one of the others, so he attempted to access the main computer of Hamsterviel's ship. He intended to activate a lockdown, and then reprogram the security systems to incapacitate the Leroys, and hopefully Hamsterviel. However, he was running into issues with the password.

Hamsterviel was starting to get worried about this whole thing. He knew that he himself could not be defeated, and he was sure the others knew that too. So why were they still attacking him? If it weren't for the fact that he wanted to crush every single one of them, he would have gone back to his other self and taken care of Reuben. Glancing over at Stitch, he saw that he had his hands full trying to take on Angel and Skipper. Wanting to even things up a bit, Hamsterviel moved like lighting, grabbing Lilo and throwing her across the room. She smacked right into Skipper's back, causing him to stumble forward, and meet Stitch's fist, which caused him to fly across the room and into the wall. However, when he hit the wall, he felt his back hit something. As he fell to the ground, he looked up and saw that it was a fist-sized red button. Suddenly, an alarm blared and the computer's voice rang throughout the ship.

"Alert! All forces to sector purple. Alert! All forces to sector purple."

Skipper groaned. "Get ready for some company!" He yelled. He looked up at the large steel door, and got an idea. However, he first wanted to get Reuben and Kairi back in here. Looking out the doorway, he saw them standing not far away. Reuben looked horrible, cuts and scratches and bruises covered everything.

"Reuben! Get in here now!" Skipper called, tearing open the control panel. With a few quick, deft movements, Reuben was able to do a quick series of back flips and land in the room. Kairi charged in after him, and Skipper started rewiring the door. Just as the first of the Leroys appeared in the hallway, the door slammed shut and locked. Turning back, he surveyed the scene before him for a moment. "Kara, Laura! Go help out Reuben. Andrew, Maggie, and Cynra, go help out Angel! Lilo, Leroy, Victoria, and myself will take care of Hamsterviel." As they ran off to their newly assigned tasks, Skipper charged in and joined the attack on Hamsterviel.

**Another Dimension**

After walking around for quite some time, Reuben had finally found the portal he was looking for. Dragging the unmoving form of Hamsterviel behind him, Reuben leaned against a rock to catch his breath.

"Note to self: lazy in life means work after death." He muttered. After another minute, he picked up the body and held it aloft.

"I pray to God this works." With a grunt, he lobbed the body through to the other side, where it promptly disappeared. Reuben chuckled and sat back down. "I guess I'll go take a look at that battle then." He closed his eyes and concentrated. He suddenly felt very light and airborne. A moment later, he was looking down on the scene of the battle, though no one else could see him.

**Raaro**

Hamsterviel kicked out at Leroy, when he was suddenly racked by pain. He fell to his knees, and the fighting completely stopped. He felt his other self slip away and disappear, and knew what had happened. When he stood back up though, he felt better then he ever had. He was now a foot taller, far more muscular, and he could feel power flowing through him. He felt his mental powers slip away, to be replaced by physical ones. A moment later, and he was back into the fight, harder then ever.

Elsewhere in the room, Stitch shook his head, finally under his own control again. "You guys ok?" He asked. The four attacking him nodded.

Kairi suddenly stopped railing on Reuben, and shook her head. "Reuben?" She asked. Slightly apprehensive, he nodded. She pulled him into a tight hug, causing him to moan in pain. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't help it!"

"It'd help me more if you'd stop making things worse." He gasped. She let him go and they kissed quickly.

"The Leroys are breaking through!" Cynra called.

Skipper ducked away from the Hamsterviel fight and thought quickly. "Ok. Kara, Laura, Maggie, Kairi, Andrew, and Cynra, get your guns out and get ready to shoot when that door opens. Stitch, Angel, Victoria, Leroy, Lilo, and I will attack Hamsterviel. Reuben, help Jumba out and see what you can do with that computer." Everyone ran off to their position, and got ready. The door buckled under flurry of blows from the other side.

"Get ready!" Kairi called. They raised their blasters. The door buckled again, and started bending inward. "Aim." The door snapped and fell inward, just short of the experiments. "Fire!"


	17. Injured

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch.

Ok, I have no clue why it keeps double posting my disclaimer, but I hate it. I swear (and have the proof) that I am only putting here once. Now I have a new pet peeve: computers that multiply what I type.

Chapter 17: Injury

As the Leroys began pouring in the door, the sound of blaster fire resounded throughout the room. Leroys would fall to the fire, only to be replaced by others behind them. Across the room, Reuben and Jumba were trying to figure out the computer.

"I'm not sure here. He even encrypted his encryptions. It could take forever to figure this out." Reuben said, typing rapidly.

Jumba nodded. "However, we is only having few minutes to do this, before being overrun by the Leroy clones."

"I'm typing as fast as I can." He replied. "It's just not fast enough apparently."

Now taller, stronger, faster, and hard hitting then before, Hamsterviel was putting up a huge fight. Skipper fell back, his nose now broken, causing magenta blood to pour down his face and onto his body. Knowing there was nothing he could do at that moment to stop it, he threw himself back into the fray. Angel stumbled back next, her wrist bone shattered into several pieces. Knowing she wouldn't be much use fighting with only one arm, she pulled out her blaster and joined the kids in shooting the clones. Lilo and Victoria were getting knocked around in general by the attacks of Hamsterviel, but Leroy and Stitch were pretty much immune to the vast amounts of injury being incurred on the others.

Unknown to everyone else, there were five sets of eyes watching them, each with their own security camera feed.

"I told you they would fail." Jargon scoffed.

"I would say they are doing rather well." Tams said. "All they need is a little bit of luck, and they will succeed."

Dicta glanced over at her screen. "What the hell are you staring at?"

Tams jumped slightly. "I'm watching this one… Andrew, I think it is. I'm studying his movements in case we have to fight them."

Dicta glanced from Tams to the screen and snorted. "Yeah, right. Looks to me the only studying your doing at the moment is the movement of his butt."

Tams growled and shoved her away. "Shut up and mind your own monitor."

"So when are we going to move in and help out the good doctor?" Fain asked.

"We aren't going in at all. If Hamsterviel wins, then we leave until we know how to kill him ourselves, and come back and do it. If Hamsterviel loses, then we leave and don't come back. That group is very powerful, and they have more back where they live. It would be suicide to try and kill them." Tams said, still staring at the monitor.

"We could take them." Jargon stated.

"Could we?" She asked. "Could the five of us have any hope of defeating over six hundred genetic creations on a planet we've never landed on, much less even seen?"

"I agree with Tams here." Fain said. "I say we get out of here now, before they win and come after us."

"They don't even know who we are." Jargon growled. "Why leave now?"

"Better to play it safe then sorry." Fain stated.

"We're completely safe." Jargon retorted. "They won't find us. We should stay and keep learning their tactics."

"I say we put it to a vote." Fain said. "Work up the chain of command, vote to either stay and watch, or leave and start our… business again. As always, majority wins."

Dicta coughed lightly. "I say we stay."

"I say we go." Fain said.

"Leave." Nabob muttered.

"Stay!" Jargon roared.

The group turned to Tams, who smirked. "I always end up making the decisions it seems."

"Either leave, or stay here and star at that guys ass." Dicta sneered.

"We're leaving." Tams said, shooting a glare at Dicta. "We can always come back for them later if we feel like it." They turned off their screens, and the ship blasted off into space.

Back on Hamsterviel's ship, the group at the door was running into issues holding back the Leroy clones. Even though they had taken down quite a few of the Leroys back on Earth, they were still great in numbers, and they were beginning to come faster then they dropped.

"Reuben! We could use some help here!" Kairi called out, landing another Leroy.

"Give me a minute!" He called back.

"We don't have a minute!"

"I think I have access to the lockdown procedure." Reuben said. Jumba looked up from his panel at the screen.

"So it would be appearing. We still need to either reprogram or deactivate the security systems; otherwise they will be destroying us."

"Let me pull up the exact procedure." Reuben said. When it came on the screen, he followed the flow of the power for a moment, before pointing to a spot with his hand. "If I reroute the power to pass through the door system twice, and then have it proceed past the security power up sequence, I think it'll work. If I don't do this just right though, it'll refuse to go around the security sequence." As he talked, he started typing rapidly. "I have to make it think it ran through the power up by using close to the same amount of time and power in the regular procedure, or we have issues." After a few more moments of typing, he nodded his head. "Ok, we're good."

"Let us activate the procedure then." Jumba said. After a moment, red lights came on all over, and the computer rang out.

"Lockdown initiated." A blast door to the room closed, separating the group from the Leroys. Reuben kept an eye on the progress, until it finished: all the doors and ways out were shut and locked, and the security system wasn't activated.

Back by the door, Angel let out a sigh of relief. "Whew! A moment later, and we'd have been overrun. When they get that door back open, we're going to have issues." She glanced towards the five still fighting Hamsterviel. "Doesn't look like this will end anytime soon though."

Hamsterviel was amazed at how easy it was to hold them all off. Before the serum, he would have been had ages ago. Now, he was taking on five of them, and he wasn't even breaking a sweat. He was dealing out far more damage then he was taking, and he barely felt the hits they landed on him. He glorified this new body, and what it had done for him. Now he was the one unstoppable force in the universe: after them, he would set out to make it his universe.

Lilo was thrown back from another blow, and landed by Angel. "This doesn't look like it's going to hot." She said bluntly.

Angel smirked a little. "I didn't notice." She looked over at Reuben and Jumba. "What are you guys going to do now?" She called.

"Not sure yet." Reuben yelled back. "I don't think I'm going to be able to access the security mainframe any time in the near future, and we don't have much time past that. I can see the Leroys are massing again, probably getting ready to take down that damn door. I don't see how I can possibly do anything from here."

Hamsterviel decided he needed to hit them where it hurt. With a few quick movements, he knocked everyone away from him: everyone except for Victoria. He closed his hand around her neck like a vice, broke through the wall behind him, and jumped down into the large dining hall.

"Come and get me you pea-brains!" He called, tightening his grip on Victoria.

Victoria couldn't breathe at all. The hand around her neck was cutting off all the air, and she wasn't strong enough to break it. She looked up at Leroy, and saw his shocked face. She was sure that he was never going to get there in time to save her.

Up in the other room, Leroy's blood was boiling over. Victoria had taught him so much since he had been taken out of prison all those years ago, and he wasn't about to lose her. His anger boiled over, and he let out a roar of pure rage. The only thing he was concentrated on was Hamsterviel. He was so focused elsewhere, that his fur shot back to it's normal red in an instant. With another roar, Leroy threw himself from the floor, and latched himself onto the unsuspecting face of Hamsterviel.

"YOU WILL NOT KILL HER!" Leroy roared as he tore at Hamsterviel. "I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER!" So ferocious and surprising was his attack, that Hamsterviel dropped Victoria to the ground. Skipper immediately pulled out his wings, flew down, grabbed her, and took her back up to safety. As he came back through the opening, Lilo and Stitch jumped down to help Leroy. After taking a moment to make sure that Victoria was ok, he followed them down, quickly retracting his wings after he landed so they wouldn't be damaged.

"I can't do anything else with this computer." Reuben said. "Not with the amount of time we have." He looked at the sensor readout. "It looks like the Leroys are splitting up. Half of them are here, and I'm wagering that the other half is heading towards that dining room." He stood up and turned to the others. "We gotta go down there. We can't hold this room any longer."

Angel nodded. "Let's go." They proceeded down the wall, either crawling or being carried, and came to the floor. They set themselves up again into a defensive position, and waited. Jumba pulled out his plasma cannon, and started charging it up. Reuben had no clue what to do: he wasn't going to use a gun, and there were no computers around to use. He decided to make himself useful by trying to help Kairi relax by giving her a massage.

Hamsterviel had finally managed to pull Leroy off of his face. He was completely surprised by his reaction: even when he had threatened Lilo, Stitch had never acted anywhere near that. He would have to figure it out some time. Right now though, he needed to find a way to end this. He really didn't feel like continuing the fight for a couple hours: at the current rate, that was about how long it was going to take him to dispatch all of them.

Skipper took a step back and took a look around. There was nothing he could use to help them out. The doors were sealed, and now getting pounded on, and there was nothing around other then tables and chairs. He wiped some blood off of him; his nose was still pouring blood out. He was going to take care of that first thing after the battle, along with a 'do not break' sign. He had heard and read about people breaking their noses, but it was definitely worse to experience it. Taking one last unhopeful glance around, he ran back into the fight.

"Leroys on the wall!" Angel called out, raising her blaster and beginning to fire. Leroys were beginning to pour in from the old room, and the door to their current room was on its last feet. Reuben ducked down as Kairi began to shoot, not wanting to get hit in the crossfire. Besides, he reasoned, he had a good view of Kairi's butt from the floor.

Hamsterviel had finally decided on a plan, and was waiting for the perfect moment to execute it. After another minute or two, Skipper danced in too close, and Hamsterviel moved. Pulling out his extra lower arms, Hamsterviel quickly pushed back everyone but Skipper. After that, he wrapped his arms around Skipper, drawing him in close. Spinning Skipper around, he slammed Skipper back against his body, pinned him using five of his arms, drew out a gun with the last hand, and pointed it at his head.

"Stop fighting and put down your guns, or he dies." Hamsterviel yelled over the noise.

Skipper gulped. He was well and truly in big trouble.


	18. Stranded

Angel turned around, and saw Skipper with the right half of his back pressed up against the left side of Hamsterviel, a gun poi

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch.

Chapter 18: Stranded

Angel turned around, and saw Skipper with the right half of his back pressed up against the left side of Hamsterviel, the center of his right shoulder in line with Hamsterviel's left shoulder, and a gun was pointed to his head. Hamsterviel was using him as a partial shield, and because of his height, Skipper's feet were off the floor.

"I said drop them!" Hamsterviel called. "Or he dies here and now." Angel was the first to drop her gun, and then one by one, the others did the same. The Leroys swarmed in and surrounded all of them, but left the guns on the floor. Reuben slowly stood up, nearly slipping on the gun by his foot that Kairi had dropped.

"What do you want Hamsterjerk?" Leroy asked, breathing heavily. He had returned his fur back to the yellow now that he was back under control.

"Maybe I want nothing at all, other then you to die by my hand. What of that?"

"I think you is wanting more then that." Jumba said.

"Well you are wrong. All I want is for all of you to die." He replied. "All except for Kairi, who will join me."

"I'd rather eat a plateful of hand-grenades, with the pins pulled out." She snorted.

Hamsterviel shrugged slightly. "Oh well. You know, maybe it's better this way. I have the feeling that, if you were my wife, I'd end up poisoning your soup one night."

Kairi huffed and crossed her arms. "If you were my husband, I'd eat it." Everyone in the room except for Hamsterviel cracked up at the statement.

"SHUT UP!!" Hamsterviel roared, bringing the room back to order, and also back to the tension of the situation. "Now, who dies first?"

Lilo was glancing around, looking for a way out, when she noticed Skipper motioning slightly with his hands. After watching them for a moment, she began to decipher what he was saying. _He wants me to… knock out the Leroys with… my mind powers_ She thought, starting to get excited. _But what about Hamsterviel? And I don't think I can take all the Leroys down myself_. She made a slight motion back, asking when.

_You'll know when_. Came the reply. She wanted more, but decided to settle with that.

"Well? Who is going to die first?" Hamsterviel asked again.

"Like you're really going to listen to what we decide." Leroy scoffed.

"Maybe I am giving you a small choice in your inevitable fate."

Stitch stepped up. "I'll die first." Lilo was about to voice her very strong objection at that statement, but Hamsterviel's laugh made her stop.

"I figured you'd volunteer 626. You always have been quite predictable when it comes to your friends." Hamsterviel said. A moment passed, before Hamsterviel spoke again. "Too bad I've decided that Skipper here will be the first to die. After that, I'll just work down the line."

"You're good Hamsterviel. You've thought of everything that we could do, and not have us at your mercy." Stitch said. "But tell me, what happens after you kill us? You going to take over the galaxy?"

Hamsterviel nodded proudly, but didn't relax his guard. "Exactly. First, after I destroy you, I will crush that idiot Council Woman and her stupid senate. Then, I will use my power to personally get rid of the other pesky experiments, and everyone else I deem unworthy to serve me. I will rule the galaxy with an iron hand… paw… thing! Then, my most devious part, I will… go on a vacation to a tropical beach with lots of women by my side!"

"What if you can't swim now that you're an experiment?" Stitch asked.

"Right." Hamsterviel said slowly. Silence for a moment. "There are always other planets to visit, with lots of beautiful women, who will be lining up to meet their new Grand Emperor."

"Is that it?" Stitch scoffed. "You need a better title then that if you're going to conqueror an entire galaxy."

"Fine! I will be… the Grand Lord King Emperor Ruler of the Galaxy!"

"Now there's a title worth having." Lilo said. "But you're going to need a new look."

"You're right." Hamsterviel said. "I can't wear this same stupid cloak when I'm in charge of the galaxy. I'll need some nice, tight fitting clothes that will show off my stunning figure. It will be gold and red, which is going to be declared my color, and everyone must wear that color or go to jail as a traitor."

"You have certainly thought of everything. How long have you been planning this?" Lilo asked.

Hamsterviel thought for a moment, before shaking his head. "Why am I wasting my time talking to all you noodle heads? It doesn't matter what my title is, how I look, or how long I have had my devious plan formed, because I WILL BE IN CHARGE!!" He put his finger on the trigger. "Ready to die Skipper?"

"I was about to ask you that same question." Skipper said.

"I'm not going to die here. Not today." Hamsterviel gloated. "Now, any last words? Or do you just want to get it over with?"

Skipper visualized the moves he had to make, and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He was only going to have one shot: literally. If he went wrong, they were all going to die. _Lucky me that Hamsterviel isn't immune to this, or I would be out of ideas_. He thought. "I have four last words for you."

"Then hurry up and say them so I can begin with the shooting!" Hamsterviel yelled.

A smirk flashed across Skipper's face that made Angel's heart drop. She knew that unique smile, and his eyes told what was going happen. The left side rose, while the right stayed still. With the rest of his face, this smile showed any emotion he wanted it to. Now, it showed anticipation, finality, and anger, with a touch of insanity.

"Well!" Hamsterviel roared.

"Go back to hell." For everyone, the next moment appeared to be moving in slow motion, when in reality, it took less then a second. With lightning movement, Skipper shot his right arm straight up to grab onto the gun Hamsterviel was holding. As he brought it down, his left hand moved in and changed the power setting from kill to maximum. Grabbing the butt of the gun with both hands, he slammed the barrel into his right shoulder, shoved it as far as it would go, and pulled the trigger. The shot tore through his shoulder, and continued on into Hamsterviel's chest. Hamsterviel was thrown back against the wall, and fell to the floor.

Everyone else was completely stunned by what had just taken place. The sound of Skipper falling and hitting the floor snapped Lilo out of her shock, and she remembered what she had to do. Focusing quickly, she let out a mental attack on all the Leroy clones in the room. All except for a few fell down. Stitch and Leroy took care of the ones they were near without and issue. Kairi was facing Reuben, when he yelled out and pointed behind her. She spun around, to see a Leroy, the last one standing, aiming a gun at her chest. She knew waited for him to shoot, and jumped when a shot was fired. However, the shot fired didn't hit her, but slammed into the Leroy instead. Three more shots were fired, and the clone fell down dead. Kairi turned slowly around to see who her savior was.

She found Reuben, his feet about shoulder-width apart, a plasma pistol in both his hands. To say she was completely surprised would be a severe understatement. She walked up and put her arms around Reuben. "Thanks."

After a quick hug, Reuben pulled away and looked at her. "Looks like your vision wasn't entirely accurate."

Kairi sighed. "I'm glad for that. This could have been a lot worse. Let's check on your dad." They joined the rest of the group, who was crowded around Skipper. Angel was supporting him from behind as he sat there on the ground, laughing.

"You find this funny?" Reuben asked.

"I shot myself!" Skipper said, continuing to laugh. "I shot myself in the shoulder!"

Leroy stared at Skipper. "He's finally lost his mind."

"Not exactly." Jumba said. "Right now, body is in complete shock from pistol being set to maximum level and being so close. His body is refusing to accept the wound for the time being, and it is affecting his mind."

"I got him by shooting myself!" Skipper chortled.

They took a quick look at the damage they had taken. Jumba and most of the kids were completely fine, other then a few scratches here and there. Reuben was pretty much one big bruise, with one of his eyes swollen shut. Leroy had some bad bruises and cuts, but nothing too serious. Victoria was still unconscious, her neck slightly swollen, but otherwise ok. Stitch was similar to Leroy, only slightly worse off from his fight with Skipper. Lilo was pretty much fine, as she had mostly stayed out of the direct fighting with Hamsterviel. Angel's wrist was completely shattered, and she had a mountain of cuts and bruises. Skipper's nose was broken and still bleeding, he had a gaping hole from the pistol in the front and back of his right shoulder, and he was also covered in cuts and bruises form the fights.

But they were all alive.

Over by the wall, Hamsterviel moaned piteously. The others walked over, and stood over him.

"No. I am… the ultimate… warrior." Hamsterviel coughed out weakly.

"Let's go." Stitch said, staring down at Hamsterviel. "We have to be gone before his dying explosion." They set off at a run, Leroy carrying the unconscious Victoria, Angel carrying the bloody, shocked, laughing Skipper, and Reuben carrying Kairi for no particular reason at all. They ran out of the ship and back onto their own.

"I'll start up the power. You guys make sure everyone is strapped in; this could be a bumpy ride." Everyone was secured to a seat, and the ship lifted off. Just as they left the atmosphere, a large explosion came from the ground.

It was the most beautiful and frightening thing they had ever seen. Exactly where Hamsterviel had been, a bright flash, filled with hundreds of colors, had appeared. The sight was awe inspiring, but not for long. Soon after that, the planet too blew up in a blaze of light; and streaking toward them was a large sphere of light, nearly translucent purple.

"The shockwave is catching up!" Leroy called. "Make this hunk of crap go faster!"

"I can't!" Stitch called back. "I can't outrun it! Everybody hold on!" Leroy held tight to Victoria, while Angel clamped on Skipper, and Kairi and Reuben held on to each other. Then the shockwave hit.

**Three Hours Later**

Stitch groaned as he came to. It took a moment for the memories to return, and when they did, he jumped up and ran to the back of the ship. Everyone but Jumba was just coming to, and Jumba was already up and about.

"Jumba, what happened?" Stitch asked.

"Shockwave contained special energy wave, undoubtedly due to the changing process with the experiments, that let out a special mix of frequencies that only effect the experiments. When they hit, your brain was overloaded with information from various waves, and so it shut self down."

"Is everyone else ok?" Stitch called out. He heard various answers from everyone saying they were fine, except for Skipper. Victoria had woken p along with the others, but had a serious headache from her near suffocation earlier. Stitch went over to Skipper, who hadn't gotten up. "Jumba?"

Jumba pulled out one of his many medical instruments, and spent a minute checking Skipper. "He is ok." Jumba said at last. "He is merely in restful sleep, which is what he needs." He stood up. "After I fix him up best I can, I will be needing to take look at each of you to make sure you are ok. 626, please to be checking status of ship while I do so." Stitch went back up to the cockpit, followed by Lilo.

"How bad is it?" Lilo asked after a minute.

"Well, the only things that work are life support, the emergency lighting, and the emergency distress signal, which I'm turning on now. We have enough food around to last us two or three days, but that's about it. With no escape pods, we have limited options about what we can do here." He turned the chair around and looked at her. "How are you feeling?"

Lilo sat in the copilot seat. "A little dizzy, but otherwise I'm fine. You?"

"Could be worse. My head is killing me, but I'll be fine."

In the back of the ship, Jumba had finished fixing Skipper, and was now working on Angel, since Leroy had deemed Victoria 'just fine'. Jumba would check her later of course, but Angel needed her wrist fixed.

"How bad is it?" Angel said, grimacing as Jumba held her paw under an x-ray for inspection.

"Bone has been shattered completely, just as you suspected. Without better medical supplies, I can do no more then put it into a cast for now."

"I'll live." She glanced over at Skipper as Jumba began putting on the cast. "So how is he?"

"I managed to stop all bleeding, and temporarily fix his broken nose. When we get back with better medical supplies, I can permanently fix his shoulder. Even with so much internal damage, a lot of progress has been made in medicine since I last had to fix him." He finished up the cast and tapped it lightly. "Please to be sending in Kairi for her check up. I will let you back in once I am done with everyone." Angel walked out, and Kairi came in a few moments later.

"Will this take long?" She asked.

"Should only be taking few minutes, since you took no serious injuries." He let the computer scan her, and they waited inn silence until the computer beeped. Jumba looked at the screen, and ended up doing a double take. "I… I is having important news for you."

Kairi gulped. "Am I going to like it?"

"Depends on what computer has to say about it. I will need to run another scan though."


	19. Rescued

I do not own Lilo and Stitch

I do not own Lilo and Stitch.

Chapter 19: Rescued

It had been two days since they had been stranded after the shockwave had hit them. Not much had changed since then. Stitch had managed to get the short-ranged distress beacon activated after a couple hours, but no one had answered so far. They had some food left, but were almost out of water, getting everyone on edge.

Skipper was unconscious in the back of the ship still, and Angel spent most of her time back there, with not much to do. Leroy, Stitch, and Jumba were still trying to get things working on the ship, though it didn't look good. Victoria kept an eye on the kids with Lilo, while they talked about stuff. Reuben and Kairi kept to themselves in a small corner of the ship, continuously in an argument about something. However, no one was in the mood to move too much, with the lack of supplies.

"So what happens if we don't get picked up?" Cynra asked.

"Easy." Laura said. "After about a week, Jumba dies from lack of water. If no one still comes, we all die off one by one after another two weeks or so."

"Please tell more." Maggie said sarcastically. "I love your optimism of our situation."

"How about I optimize that attitude of yours." Laura said, standing up.

"Calm down!" Lilo said, getting between the two. However, no one was listening to her. The kids jumped at each other, and started getting fighting. No one really cared who they hit, as long as they hit someone other then themselves. After a minute, Stitch came back and threw them all apart.

"We are not going to do this!" Stitch yelled over their protests. "We are not going to go bouncing off the walls for ten minutes, because we're just going to end up right back where we are!" The kids simmered down a little, still glaring at each other. Stitch glanced into the back corner where Reuben and Kairi were sitting. "Why don't you behave like those two?"

"Are you kidding me?" Laura scoffed. "Those two have been arguing for almost two days nonstop. Whatever they're talking about, it's apparently important."

Stitch sighed. He hadn't slept since they had been stranded; he was too busy working on the ship. "At least they're doing it quietly. If we can at least get the thrusters working, we can get out of here." He headed back up front, glancing behind him once to make sure the fight didn't start up again.

In the back, Angel was sitting by Skipper, spaced out and lost in thought. She was brought back to reality when Reuben and Kairi walked in.

"Mom, we need your help." Reuben said.

"What is it?" Angel asked, suddenly alert.

Reuben and Kairi sat down on the other side of the bed. "Back on Hamsterviel's ship, she and I were trying to figure out how to undermine Hamsterviel's plans. He was going to mind control us if we didn't follow him, so we tried to figure out how to do the right thing while keeping control."

"Go on."

Reuben took a deep breath. "Well, Kairi and I knew that Hamsterviel would want her to… have his kid. I had no clue what to do about it. She came up with an idea, that I… disagreed with."

"You completely hated the idea." Kairi cut in. She turned back to Angel. "I told him that, the only way to make sure Hamsterviel didn't get me pregnant, was… if he did first."

Angel sat quietly for a moment. "So you finally convinced him to help you, and now you know that you _are_ pregnant, and Reuben is the father."

They both nodded. "We need to tell everyone." Kairi said. "But we need your help to make sure Stitch…" her voice trailed off.

"Doesn't kill Reuben in a nanosecond?" Angel finished. Reuben nodded. Angel sighed. "Well, I don't think I need to tell you how difficult that'll be."

"We just need to hold him off long enough to get across to him why it had to be this way."

"Unless he'd prefer Hamsterviel as the dad." Reuben said.

Angel thought for a moment. "Give me a few minutes to think of something. Wait outside, and I'll get you when I'm ready." They left the room, and Angel turned back to Skipper. "You hear that? We're going to be grandparents."

"I feel so old now." Skipper muttered. Angel pounced him and hugged him tightly.

"I knew you'd wake up soon." She said, rubbing her cheek against his chest.

"Well if you don't let go, I'm going to end up suffocating." Skipper wheezed. She obliged and sat back down.

"So how do we break this to Stitch?" Angel asked.

"Easy. Reuben hides back here by me, while you stand in front of Kairi when she tells Stitch."

Angel nodded. "Sounds good to me." She got the kids back into the room.

"Good to see you up dad." Reuben said, carefully giving his father a hug.

"I heard the news." Skipper said.

"And?"  
Skipper sat up. "Who was on top?"

Angel whacked him in the back of the head. "Our son is barely sixteen and he's going to be a father, and all you can say was 'who was on top'?"

Skipper shrugged. "It's a decent question."

Angel shook her head in frustration. "Men."

Kairi nodded. "Men indeed."

"Hey!" Reuben said. "I'm a man!"

Kairi giggled. "No, you're _my_ man, which makes you exempt from that. Now what are we going to do?" Skipper laid out the plan. "Sounds fine to me, as long as Stitch isn't holding anything in his hand."

Angel sighed. "Well, let's get this over with." She and Kairi left the room, while Reuben made himself as small a target as possible, half-hiding behind his father. After Skipper was sure they weren't listening, he turned and looked at Reuben.

"So who _was_ on top?"

"Stay here." Angel told Kairi. "I'll get Lilo in on this also. She'll be the only one Stitch will listen to." Angel motioned Lilo over, and Kairi told her everything.

Lilo looked at her. "I can see why you did it. I mean, I would have died if I had known Hamsterviel was going to be my child's dad. Of the choices you had, I think you did what was best."

"Let's just hope Stitch sees it that way." Kairi said. "We're going to tell him now."

"Ok. I'll go get him." Lilo saw the worried look on Kairi's face. "Don't worry about it. I can always jump on top of Stitch and hold him down until he figures everything out." It took a few minutes, but soon, everyone was together. Lilo stood right behind Stitch, a firm grip on his shoulders. Angel stood in front of Kairi, and they were both in front of where Skipper and Reuben were.

"Hey guys, Kairi has something to say." Angel said. Jumba looked at Stitch, who was standing right next to him, and took a large step to the side, turning slightly away from him.  
"What is it honey?" Stitch asked.

"Um…" She stuttered. "I'm… pregnant." She looked up at Stitch, whose face was beginning to turn red with anger.

"Who's the father?" He asked, menace beginning to crawl into his voice. Lilo tightened her grip on Stitch, while Leroy edged away from him.

Kairi chose her next words carefully. "Well, it was either Reuben or Hamsterviel. No prize for guessing which guy I chose."

Stitch nodded slowly. "So Reuben is the dad." Kairi nodded slowly. Stitch sighed. "I'm going to kill him." Before he could move, Lilo jumped on top of him and dragged him to the ground.

"You aren't going to touch him." She said.

"Like hell I won't!" Stitch yelled, trying to get up without hurting her. "I'm going to kill the ass hole for getting my daughter pregnant!"

"Would you rather the father be Hamsterviel?" Lilo asked, continuing to sit on him.

Stitch rolled over so he could face Lilo. "You know I wouldn't want that bastard anywhere near our girl."

"Too bad dad." Kairi called. "He raped me." The room fell silent. "It _would_ be his kid if I hadn't talked Reuben into it."

Lilo looked down and Stitch. "You see? There was no other way."

"I come back to say goodbye, and I come back to you two making out in public? What's wrong with you guys?" A voice floated out.

"Reuben!" Stitch called, sitting up quickly and causing Lilo to roll off of him. There, in the middle of the ship, floated a faint outline of the original Reuben.

"Now that this whole thing is over, I have to go." He said.

"Why?" Leroy asked.

"I was between heaven and hell because I had been both good and bad in life. Now a place has been chosen." Reuben shook his white, feathery wings. "No points for guessing which I got into."

"That's awesome." Stitch said. "So you came to say bye?"

"And deliver a few messages. I need Skipper and Reuben in here though."

"We're here." Skipper said, coming into the room. He was being completely supported by Reuben, who was glancing warily at Stitch.

"Ok. First off, Jim says hi to everyone. He's happy that you managed to get rid of Hamsterviel."

Skipper smiled. "Make sure you take care of him."

"We're all taken care of up there. But I will hang with him until you all come up eventually. Second, turns out 628 is up here. Hamsterviel got rid of him after he changed so he couldn't be turned back. He says he's sorry for any trouble he caused way back when, but figures you guys are happier now then you could have been before."

"That's true." Lilo said. "Stitch and I might not have gotten together if it wasn't for him."

"Yep. Only one more message, and that's from someone close to Lilo: her parents."  
"You met my mom and dad?" Lilo asked, tears of joy coming to her eyes.

Reuben nodded. "Yep. They say that, although this isn't exactly how they pictured you'd grow up, they're still very proud of you and what you've done."

Lilo nodded, tears streaming down her face. "Thank you."

Reuben nodded. "Well, just a few more words of advice and then I have to go. Stitch; leave Reuben alone about the whole pregnancy thing. Things would have turned a lot worse in the future had it been Hamsterviel's kid. Besides, they'll be happy together."

Stitch nodded slowly. "I guess I could leave him mostly in one piece."

"I have to get going. I'm already over staying my visit." He started to disappear. "Oh, and don't worry: you'll get picked up by a ship soon. You'll find it slightly surprising, especially after what you've heard of these guys. They have a motive for rescuing you though. Two, actually: to have a favor with you guys they can call in, and one of them has taken a liking to one of the kids. Love at first sight and all that jazz."

"Take care Reuben." Leroy said.

"Hey, I'll be fine where I'm going." Reuben chuckled, now almost completely gone. "Worry about yourselves. Be happy, live long, and come and see me some day!" He disappeared.

Stitch sighed. "I'm going to miss that guy."

"It's kind of funny." Victoria said. "All I can think about is how much I'd love one of his sandwiches right now."

Skipper chuckled. "Well, he said we're getting picked up soon, so we'll be fine." He glanced at Stitch. "I'm going to go lay back down now, and I want to know that you aren't going to hurt my boy."

Stitch sighed. "I guess they did take the lesser of two evils." Stitch looked up. "Guess the only thing I can say is… welcome to the family."

"There's just one thing we have to do first." Reuben said, leading Skipper back to the bed.

"What?" Kairi asked.

"Get married and make it official." Reuben called over his shoulder.

"Stitch, we have a ship on sensors." Leroy called from the cockpit.

Stitch ran up. "Can you tell who?"

Leroy shook his head. "No. I would love to contact them, but our com system is still down." He turned to Stitch. "I'll open the airlock for them, in case they decide to land. Make sure the kids hold on to their weapons, just in case."

The ship came up to them slowly, and after a few minutes, their ship shuddered as they connected. The airlock hissed and opened, revealing a Stitch-like experiment, covered in pitch-black fur. The eyes were crimson red, and she had a white spot on her head in the shape of the Greek letter alpha.

"We picked up your distress beacon and came to assist." She said.

Stitch relaxed slightly and walked forward. "My name is Stitch."

"I am Tams. Proper introductions can be dealt with later; I am sure you want to get out of here."

Stitch nodded. "We've been here for two days."

"We'll take you back to Earth."

"How do you…"

Tams interrupted him. "Just get everyone on board, and we can discuss things later." It took a few minutes to get everyone on the ship, mainly Skipper, but they were soon headed off.

"I take it you are all hungry?" She asked. Everyone nodded. "I need to talk to Stitch first, and then I'll figure something out for a meal."

"Is there being medical bay on ship?" Jumba asked.

"State of the art." Tams said.

Jumba nodded. "Skipper is being injured."

Tams nodded. "I noticed. Jargon!" Another black experiment came from around the corner. "Take them to the medical bay." Jumba, followed by Reuben who was carrying Skipper, walked off after them.

Stitch and Tams walked away a bit and started to talk in private. Cynra was chatting with the other kids, when she noticed Andrew staring at Tams. A quick look between them, and she smacked him in the back of the head.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Stop staring and her chest." She hissed. "It's not polite at all."

Andrew shrugged. "I can't help it if she's beautiful, now can I?"

Before they could start back up, Stitch came over. "It's going to take us a few days to get back to Earth, so we get our own giant room. Tams is going to make us some food. I'm going to go check in on Skipper, so you all behave yourselves." He walked off in the direction that Jumba had gone.

Over in the med bay, Jumba was taking out the tools he would need to fix Skipper up.

"Oh, good thing you followed Reuben. I is needing to perform minor surgery on you."

"Why?" Skipper asked.

"His heart is having some scarring, though how it happened I don't know."

"I do." Reuben said. "After Hamsterviel shot me, Kairi had to restart my heart using some electric device of Sparky's."

Jumba nodded. "Yes, large amount of electricity forcing restart of heart would cause this kind of scarring."

"So you fix my dad, and then me?" Reuben asked.

Jumba nodded. "Then we will all be back to normal."

Back by the kids, Andrew jumped up. "I'm going to go help Tams make the food." Before another word was spoken, he was gone.

"I hope they have a fire extinguisher." Leroy said.

"Why?" Angel asked.

"He's not a very good cook."

"So?"

Victoria chuckled. "We let him cook for us once. Decided to make a giant salad."

Leroy snorted. "Yeah, and he nearly burned the house to the ground. Lucky us lettuce doesn't burn very long."


	20. Home Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch.

So, I only have one chapter left after this, and that will wrap up this trilogy. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. If any of you readers out there wish to use any pieces of my story (substantial ones) or my characters, just give me a shout and I'll see.

Chapter 20: Home Again

Four days had passed since Stitch and the others had been rescued from their crippled space ship. They were nearing Earth even now, and Lilo was quite happy about it.

"I can't wait to tell everyone that everything has turned out ok. First I'll tell Nani, and then I'll have to call the Council Woman and tell her that Hamsterviel and the rest of the Leroys are gone for good. I'm sure she'll be happy." Lilo said.

Fain looked up from her computer. "Just remember: we never picked you up. As far as anyone else is concerned, you hitched a ride with a passing transport ship that you were lucky enough to come across. That council of the Galactic Alliance doesn't look too kindly on people who hang around us; in fact, they generally throw them in jail for questioning."

"We won't say a word." Angel said. "Although, there must be something we can do for you. After all, you did save us from certain death."

Jargon smiled. "Don't worry about that. We'll call in our favor at some point: you can count on that."

Stitch looked around. "Anybody seen Andrew?" They looked around the room, and he was right: everyone who had gone on the trip was there, except for Andrew.

Fain shrugged. "He's hanging out with Tams somewhere, I'm sure. Those two have taken a liking for each other, that's for sure."

Jargon snorted. "Yeah. My guess is that they're in some back room groping each other."

Lilo chuckled. "As long as he knows what he's getting into, I guess I can live with it. I don't think we can do anything about it anyway."

Stitch groaned. "And I thought my kids wouldn't be like this until they were twenty."

Lilo rolled her eyes. "That's the problem with them: they're _your_ kids. All that 626 in them is driving them crazy."

Stitch turned to her. "Hey, it's not like I was the only one involved in having them."

"Yeah, I was the one who had to carry them around for forever in my stomach, only to have them turn out to be like you." Lilo retorted.

"You're the one who begged Nani to let us get married!"

"And you could've said no."

"How could I say no to the best thing that's ever happened to me? Besides, you didn't say no either."

Lilo smiled. "So we're both equally guilty."

Stitch nodded. "Ok."

Reuben turned to Kairi. "We are _never_ having an argument that stupid, ok?"

Kairi nodded. "Yeah. That fight made no sense whatsoever."

Reuben lowered his voice to a whisper. "Maybe we just need to be old to fight over stupid stuff." They both broke out laughing.

Stitch crossed his arms. "I did hear that you two. I'll have you know that neither of us is too old."

"Yeah, they weren't around _before_ the dinosaurs. Just during that time." Cynra said, causing everyone to chuckle.

Stitch turned to Leroy. "You and Angel are as old as I am, buddy. And Victoria is as old as Lilo is."

"I'm just older then all of you." Skipper said.

"We're coming in for reentry." Tams voice came over the ship's speakers. "Strap in and get ready to ship out: we don't want to be here much longer then we have to." Everyone moved quickly to their seats and strapped in, as the ship began to shake and buck from the entrance into the planet's atmosphere. After a minute, the bucking stopped, and they could feel the ship slow down greatly. After a moment, they felt the thud of the ship as it hit solid ground. "We're here." The hatch opened slowly, revealing the star-studded sky. As everyone started getting up, Tams and Andrew appeared.

"We're not far out from the town. I'm sure you can find your way back." Tams said.

Stitch nodded as the others began to disembark the ship. "Thanks for everything. If you ever need something, just call."

Tams nodded. "I know." They shook paws and Stitch turned to Andrew.

"You coming?" He asked.

Andrew sighed. "I don't know. I'd really like to stay here with Tams. But if you and mom want me home, then I'll come."

Stitch shook his head. "Go ahead. I need to learn that you guys have grown up anyway. Just don't get into too much trouble out there."

Andrew pulled him into a hug. "I'll be as careful as you are."

Stitch chuckled. "That's what I'm afraid of." He left the ship, and turned around to watch it blast off into the night.

"Where's Andrew?" Kara asked.

"He's choosing a path." Stitch said.

Lilo put her arm around Stitch. "We'll be ok. We can always have more kids."

Angel turned to Skipper. "We could have more kids, too."

Skipper shook his head. "One group of kids is far more then enough for me."

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"Not a chance." Skipper said. "I've had far too much 'fun' with this group."

"Let's go home." Reuben yawned. "I'm pretty tired." The vote to go home was unanimous. Everyone went to their respective house, except for Kairi who went with Reuben, and Cynra, who said she had someone she needed to talk to.

On the back, Reuben and Kairi talked. "So, how hard do you think this is going to be?" Reuben asked.

"Well, it'll be a challenge." Kairi answered. "But I think we can take it."

Reuben glanced up at the sky as they continued walking. "I bet Andrew's going to have the time of his life up there."

"As long as he can keep his hands off of Tams for more then a few minutes."

Reuben looked at her. "So they _were_ groping each other?"

"Only a little. I'm pretty sure they thought that I was too busy with the computer. But, there's just something… magical, between them. Love like that doesn't happen very often."

**The Next Morning**

Skipper woke up early, though he wasn't sure why. Then again, after the adventure he had just had, it wasn't completely surprising he was still a little jumpy. He decided to take a look around the house, just to make sure everything was ok. Slowly, he slipped out of bed, taking care not to wake Angel. Taking a quick glance around the room, he made his way out of the room and down the hall. The first door he came to was Cynra's. Glancing in, he saw that she hadn't come back from last night. He wasn't particularly worried, since she had always gone out by herself, especially in the past few months. The next room he came to was Reuben's. Taking a quick check inside, he saw that Reuben and Kairi were cuddled together under a thick blanket, both happy and deep in sleep. Closing the door quietly, he turned around and walked into Jim's room. Once inside, he sat down on the bed and looked around.

Jim had never really been in to buying things: he preferred to save any money he had for his friends; everyone respected him highly for that. The few things in here that he owned were a poster of a large dragon, notebooks spread across the room, and a solitary piece of paper that sat on his writing desk. Picking it up, Skipper began to read.

_I'm not sure why this fight has me so worried. Dad said that we'll beat the Leroys easily, but something tells me I might not be coming back. This kind of scares me, but it also means that it won't have to be someone else who dies. I could leave; run away and not join the fight. But what if that means that someone else has to die instead? I could never live with that guilt. So I guess this is kind of a goodbye to everyone, just in case. I know that I was never much trouble, but I know that a lot of people liked me, and I hope that they'll notice when I'm gong. I want to say thank you to everyone for making my life brighter, and allowing me to be around them. I guess that I need to do something with my stuff, then. The few things I have in my room I leave up to my dad to decide what to do with. I have a decent amount of cash saved up, and I'm going to give it to Reuben and Kairi: I know they'll end up together one day. I've known for years, deep down, and so have all of you._

_My dad says it's time to fight and save Kairi. I'll go with my head high, and a prayer that I may indeed make it. This is probably my final goodbye. My final wish is that everyone who leaves for Hamsterviel will succeed and come back safely._

At the bottom of the note, Jim had put his signature. Skipper felt the tears roll down his face, though he was careful not to get the paper wet.

"You always were a bright boy." Skipper whispered. "You always knew what was coming, but never looked back." Putting the note back where he had found it, Skipper walked out of the room, and then closed and locked the door. Taking a few moments to wipe the tears away, he then walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast. As he suspected, the smell soon awakened the others, and they were down in the kitchen by the time he had finished cooking for all of them. Just as Skipper sat down to eat, the phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"It's Lilo. I figured you'd want to be around when I called the Council Woman. You know she'll ask questions, and I don't want to be the one to answer them."

Skipper nodded. "I'll be down there as soon as I eat." He hung up and walked back into the kitchen.

"I'm going to go down to Stitch's place after I eat." He said, putting several pieces of bacon in his mouth. "Lilo wants me to help her out when she calls the Council Woman and all."

"Any plans for the day?" Angel asked.

Skipper nodded, now tossing sausage into his hungry stomach. "I'm going to see how much of the ship I can repair. Everything that can't be fixed it going to get replaced; it'll be up and running in no time."

"Well I'm going to run to the store and pick up a few things. Some of the food has gone bad since we were gone for so long."

"We'll stay here and clean up a bit." Reuben said. "We've got to talk about a few things anyway."

Skipper finished up and put his dishes in the sink. "I'm off. Not sure when I'll be back, so don't wait around for me." He headed out, and was soon at Lilo's house.

"Thanks for coming." Lilo said. "It's going to be you, me, and Stitch there, so you don't have to worry about someone accidentally saying the wrong thing." They went up to Lilo and Stitch's room, and shut the door behind them. A moment later, and they were talking to the Council Woman.

"Lilo, we heard about an explosion in the Raaro system."

Lilo nodded. "That was Hamsterviel; he's dead. We figured you'd want to hear about it." The Council Woman nodded, and Skipper launched into it, starting with the plans they had made before they left. It took less time when he thought it would to tell.

"So after sitting in the ship for a few days, we managed to hail a passing transport ship and hitch a ride back here."

"There aren't any reports of transports near Earth or the Raaro system at that time."

Skipper shrugged. "I think it was privately owned. They didn't look interested in answering questions, so we didn't bother to ask very many."

The Council Woman nodded. "Very well. Now that Hamsterviel is gone, we were wondering if you would be able to help us track down Apollyon and his experiments."

Skipper shook his head. "We have a lot of clean-up around her to get through. A lot more… personal things happened on this adventure then we thought."

"Getting a little tired of adventures?"

Skipper chuckled. "I've had more then my share. Maybe in a couple of weeks if you haven't found him, we'll help you out. But we have a lot of work on our hands down here."

The Council Woman nodded again. "Very well. I will, of course, need you present at some point in the council chamber."

"For?" Stitch asked.

"The Council has decided, with my high recommendation, to reward all of you who had a hand in taking down Hamsterviel."

Lilo chuckled. "Aren't you all getting tired of giving stuff to us?"

"You deserve it. With Hamsterviel gone, the galaxy is a far safer place. Now I must be going, and I wish you the best of luck." The line disconnected, and Skipper turned to the others.

"Let's get working on that ship."


	21. End and Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch.

Well, here it is people: the final chapter in the Shifter trilogy. I hope all of you have enjoyed reading it. At some point in the future, I may write another part to this, if a couple of you really see the need for me to do anything with Apollyon and his experiments. I think that this chapter should finish it nicely. If there's something big I left out, send me a PM via my profile.

I would like to send a BIG thank you to avatarjk137, who has stuck with this trilogy the entire way and sent in a review on almost every chapter. Thank you so much.

I don't know when I'll start a new fic, but I will be starting another. Until then, enjoy the chapter, and aloha!

Chapter 21: End and Beginning

_Taken from the journal of Reuben__._

_It has been three months since Hamsterviel was killed, and quite a lot has happened. But where to start? I guess the beginning would be a good spot._

_Skipper and Stitch were able to repair quite a bit of the ship: more then we thought possible. Leroy dished in the cash to finish the rest of the repairs, and now it's good as new. They took it for a spin, and nearly crashed it into the Eiffel Tower._

_So, we finally figured out why Cynra kept disappearing: she fell in love with Nosy. Not completely surprising, as those two turned out quite alike. Dad thought it wasn't right for her to fall in love with 'an original', that she should have gone after one of the kids, but he left her alone about it after some time passed._

_Speaking of dad, turns out that his 'no more kids' didn't stand up too well: Angel's pregnant again. He's actually far happier about the idea of being a father again then he was a few months back, but that was a lot closer to when we lost Jim._

_Ah, Jim. My brother. We gave him a wonderful funeral about a week after we got back: everyone was there. The Council Woman even said he would go in the Archive of Heroes, as the first to fall in the Fall of Hamsterviel. We all had a big cry when we reburied him, but we got through it. _

_Lilo and Stitch are still talking about more kids. Lilo likes the idea, but Stitch has said he's had far more then enough of kids and love. However, I'm sure that Lilo will get to him eventually. Victoria and Leroy didn't even argue at all: Victoria's pregnant again._

_We had a call from Andrew not too long ago. As we thought, he couldn't give too many details as to where he was or what he was doing, but he said that they were all fine. Didn't say much more then that, but dad and Stitch suspect something's up, and I'm sure they're right._

_As for Kairi and I, Kairi is counting down the days until the approximate birth of our kids. We decided to live with my parents, since we can't start throwing up houses for every experiment and their cousin, or people are going to run out of room. According to dad, Kairi is far more… quiet, then Angel was during her pregnancy: something about yelling, screaming, and threatening. But Kairi's far too kind for that kind of thing. The rest of the second-generation experiments, as Jumba calls us kids, are just fine. Nothing too interesting has happened, although we smell love between Jacque and Kara starting to bloom. We'll have to keep an eye on that._

_Jumba started living in the ship again. He's complaining all the time, something about experiments taking over the island. I'm sure he's right; we'll have to talk to the Council Woman at some point in the future to find a planet we could settle on or something._

_Oh yeah, the Council Woman called again not too long ago, trying to see if we would help find Apollyon. Stitch turned her down, saying that they were still getting things together._

_Everyone but Andrew showed up for the awards from the Council Woman: my parents, Stitch, Lilo, Victoria, Leroy, Cynra, Maggie, Kara, Jumba, Kairi, and myself. We all got the Medal of Valor, and Jim got the Medal of Honor. Skipper, Stitch, and Leroy also got top security access for the Galactic Government archives and stuff. Should be interesting what they turn up when they're bored._

_While I was sleeping last night, I saw my namesake. He talked about something ahead in my future, some sort of adventure. I can't recall the exact details, but I will eventually. That's the way it is with all my dreams. Although, I told my wife that, if she ever sees a vision of another one of our 'adventures' coming up, to let me know beforehand._

_Not much more to tell then that. Things are pretty quiet around here with Hamsterviel being dead and gone. Of course, being a father is going to be a whole new adventure in itself._

_I hear Kairi calling me: something about helping her in the shower. Her bulging stomach makes flexibility a little more difficult then normal. Although, being pregnant does make her stomach feel a little softer, somehow. It's actually a decent pillow, and she lets me lay my head on it regularly. Then again, I'm pretty sure she thinks I'm listening for the kids, not using them as a headrest. Oh well, we can't all be perfect. Guess I'll write later, when I have a free moment._

_Reuben._

**Somewhere in the Galaxy**

"Ok, that should do the trick." Andrew said. "And here's the list of supplies that I need."

Tams looked them over. "Nice job on the engines, by the way. Didn't know you were a mechanic?"

"I had a good teacher back on Earth." He said. She glanced back down at the list.

"You really enjoy this genetics thing, don't you?" She asked. "Well, we should find everything we need at the Galactic Genetic Research Center."

"I assume you're going to 'borrow' from them?"

Tams nodded. "Now you're getting the hang of it. We aren't thieves; we're just in need of many things we can't buy. So we borrow them."

Andrew chuckled, and they came together in a passionate kiss. "Just make sure to be careful. The guards don't seem to agree with our view of things."

"So? That's what makes it so much fun."

They kissed again. "Just make sure you're extra careful." He said, placing a hand on her stomach, which had recently begun to get a pregnant curve to it. "You're carrying a few extra passengers."

She winked at him. "I'm always careful." Folding up the list, she headed out of the room. Andrew smiled, looked around his new laboratory, and leaned back in his chair.

"I love this life."


End file.
